Tales of the CWF: Tenkaichi Budoukai
by Ari Rockefeller
Summary: The World's Greatest Tournament - anyone who is anyone will fight to be the best (SF:KoF:DB:SM:Pokemon X-Over) (Chapter 26 FINALLY up!)
1. Prologue 1: In the Making

For those of you not familiar with this story, this used to be on a little website called Fighters.net, but because of recent vBulletin atrocities, I feel it's no longer safe. So my quest began for a suitable home for my major "epic" fic.  
  
But since I couldn't find anywhere to fit my needs, I ended up dumping it here...  
  
It's two years old and not finished yet. I feel so ashamed...  
  
  
  
DATE: 7 May 1999...exactly two years before the start of the tournament.   
LOCATION: Somewhere in Japan...   
  
  
  
  
???: We've arrived, sir.   
  
The luxurious stretch limo came to a halt. Moments later, the door opened, and the chauffeur stood clear so that the passenger in the back could step out.   
  
He looked at the high rise. Gill assumed that this was the place he was to meet. The tower looked no different from any of the other high rise towers in the city...the only exception was a sign that capped the building, spelling out the word GEESE in large, black letters. He straightened his suit and walked toward the main door.   
  
The doormen reached out, and pulled the double doors open for the large man. In his normal form, he stood almost 7" tall - his normal height - and his skin did not glow with power. In fact, he could pass for an ordinary human in a heartbeat. Gill was led to the private elevator that led straight to the top floor of Geese Tower, onto the private floor of Geese Howard himself.   
  
Gill ducked his head as he entered, and as the doors shut behind him, the elevator was set into motion. He stood motionless for the duration of the trip, not moving, not fidgeting, not even his breathing could be detected. Almost a minute later, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.   
  
He stepped out, and walked up to the large desk that belonged to the receptonist. Her eyes met his as he approached.   
  
GILL: I am here to speak with Mr. Geese Howard.   
  
RECEPTIONIST: One moment...(hitting the intercom) Mr. Howard, a...Gill...is here to -   
  
GEESE'S VOICE: Send him in.   
  
Not wasting another moment, Gill walked over to the large, thick, oak double doors of Geese's office. He pushed them open, and when he entered, Geese was staring out the window behind his desk, staring at the skyline of the city.   
  
GILL: Geese Howard...   
  
GEESE: (turning around) Gill...glad to see you. (motioning to a chair) Please, sit.   
  
The men took their seats. Geese sat back in his high backed leather chair, his hands together, the fingertips tapping against each other.   
  
GEESE: May I offer you anything to drink? Perhaps some -   
  
GILL: Just get to the point. I want to know why you have summoned me here.   
  
Geese paused to contemplate Gill's words. It was not every day that someone would have the balls to interrupt Geese Howard...especially when he was showing common courtesy by offering his guest a drink.  
  
GEESE: Very well. I have asked you here because I felt it would be a pleasure to do business with you, Gill. You see, recently, we have gained the rights to sponsor a martial arts tournament...a very unique tournament at that.   
  
GILL: What does this have to do with me?   
  
GEESE: Tell me, Gill...are you fimiliar with the phrase "Tenkaichi Budoukai"?   
  
GILL: 'The World's Best Martial Arts Tournament..." I am familiar with it, yes. Do you mean to tell me you are sponsoring _that_ tournament?   
  
GEESE: You seem worried, Gill.   
  
GILL: There is a reason that tournament was defunct for so long. In the past two decades, the amount of controversy and fixing of matches that was present was appaling!   
  
GEESE: Perhaps. But I plan to do something to help it...save face, so to say.  
  
GILL: (leaning forward) Go on...  
  
GEESE: Every three years - on this very day, I might add - the world's greatest fighters gather to do battle in this tournament. All walks of life, all styles, all nations, all...for that one moment when they step out into that ring...it's beautiful, isn't it?  
  
GILL: If that is what you define "beauty", I would say yes.  
  
Geese now gets up out of his chair and begins to pace around.  
  
GEESE: Thousands upon thousands enter...but only a select handful ever get to compete in the actual tournament; instead, they suffer defeat in the closed off preliminary battles royal...all their dreams destroyed. This is where you come in.  
  
GILL: How?  
  
GEESE: Only the strongest of the strong get to fight in the real tournament. But they're all fighting for frivulous purposes - to tell the world who they are, or to shamelessly plug their style of fighting or...or even worse, to seek revenge on someone else over some even more petty matter!  
  
A pause...  
  
GILL: What are you suggesting, Mr. Howard?  
  
_Their meeting lasted for several hours, into the twilight hours. The end result of their meeting was the 30th Tenkaichi Budoukai...a glorified trap to lure the greatest fighters in the world - a number of which are serious threats to both Gill and Geese - in one place at one time to be handled at their discrection._  
  
GILL: So it is agreed.  
  
GEESE: The tournament will be held on this day, two years from now, on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan...the same way it has always been.  
  
GILL: Now, all we have to do is spread the word of the tournament. (chuckling) Humans are sheep.  
  
Laughter from both men.  
  
GEESE: The pitiful fools won't know what hit them.  
  
  
  
Their plans seem good in theory, but remember that their secret meeting took place two years before the start of the tournament. And a lot can happen in two years...  



	2. Prologue 2: Youthful Hope

DATE: 2 APRIL 2001  
LOCATION: A Jankenpo dojo in a suburb of Tokyo...  
  
  
  
Much to the delight of Gill and Mr. Howard, word of the 30th Tenkaichi Budoukai spread throughout the world like wildfire. Invitations were sent all over the world to the greatest fighters of the time. Internet and media coverage was tremendous. Japanese officials had already construncted - and were nearly finished - a brand new stadium to host the Bukodai.  
  
But, in the past two years, much has changed.  
  
In suburban Tokyo, a brand new dojo was opened for business. The style of martial arts was Jankenpo, a very powerful but not very widely known style. The dojo had barely been open for two months, so it would be foolish for the sensei to hope for droves of followers right from the beginning.  
  
Almost 8 months passed since Goku Sonn led a band of the world's most powerful fighters against the tyranny of Empress Serena. They destoryed her followers, caused her Sky Palace to fall from the heavens and crash into a firey mess in the Australian Outback, and saved the entire world from a viscious and hateful dictator. As Goku sat in his office going over the entry form for the Tenkachi Bukodai that would take place in about six weeks - which, he noticed, was being held in a different format of 4-man teams - he thought back to the aftermath of the Empress's downfall...  
  
...when a loud THUMP! derailed his train of thought.  
  
Goku looked up, his head shooting forward. Outside, in the dojo itself, he could hear the voices, the shouts and the loud cracks of fists and feet colliding on bodies. His two sons - his son Gohan and his stepson Ash - were sparring. The loud thump must have come from a heavy bag slamming into the wall.  
  
He looked at a picture on his desk...a picture taken minutes after he and his friends surveyed the wreckage of the Empress's palace. There was Goku, and beside him was Trunks. Goku held Gohan in his arms, Trunks had Ash...and both boys - responsible for the death of Serena herself - were totally exhausted and completely disoriented. Truly, these two boys were something else. Both had great power, and both had endless potential.  
  
Goku smiled, and rose from his desk. He decided to call his sons into his office...he suddenly knew who two of his partners would be.  
  
***  
  
Hardcore rap and heavy metal blasted out of a large stereo system as Gohan and Ash Ketchum-Sonn trained in their father's dojo. This had been a pre-class ritual for the two of them. They would spar with one another, refine techniques they had done thousands of times over, and even perfect their own attacks. Their lives had more or less returned to normal...the only main difference is that now, they would help teach classes with their father and Krillin, another master.  
  
GOHAN: You alright?  
  
ASH: (standing, rolling his head) Yeah, I'm fine. Hang that bag back up, I wanna show you something.  
  
Gohan had to see this. He hefted the heavy bag back up on the chain that hung from the ceiling. He readied himself, and Gohan stood behind the bag, bracing it against his brother's oncoing attack. Ash yelled out as he powered up his ki, and initiated his attack. He leapt at the bag in almost a cartwheel-like motion, his right hand, feet and left hand connecting in that order. He landed in a kneeling position, and not a second after hitting the ground, his left fist came up in a huge uppercut motion, his fist buried in the heavy bag. It was a move he had worked on for a while; Ash's version of the dragon punch - Satoshi-ryuken.  
  
GOHAN: Nice, little bro! You think that up yourself?  
  
ASH: (pulling his hand out) Yeah. Had that been a real person, he'd probably be out in deep space by now.  
  
Both kids laughed as Ash shook the excess cotton off his hand.  
  
ASH: I can't wait for the day I can use it on someone for real!  
  
GOHAN: Think you can hit me with it?  
  
ASH: Is that a challenge?  
  
GOHAN: Well, can ya?!  
  
ASH: Probably, but how do I explain the big hole in the ceiling where your ass got launched out of? I don't wanna wreck dad's new school, do you?  
  
GOHAN: Oh come on, you coward!  
  
Not liking being called a coward, Ash started to fight with his brother. Meanwhile, the door to Goku's office opened, but he decided to stand there and watch his sons fight for a few minutes. But he needed to talk to them before class started.  
  
GOKU: Guys!  
  
Gohan and Ash froze, then turned and to their dad and master.  
  
GOKU: Come on in here, boys. I need to talk to you about something.  
  
GOHAN AND ASH: YesSIR!  
  
Goku scoffed to himself. He didn't like his own sons addressing him with such formalities. Only during class was he addressed as "sir" or "Goku-sensei"; everywhere else, it was just "dad."  
  
GOHAN: (shutting the door) So what's up dad?  
  
GOKU: Take a look at these...  
  
He handed the boys the papers telling of the 30th Tenkaichi Budoukai. Since he got the invitation for the tournament, he held the information in his office. It would be very unlikely that his wife Chichi would allow the men in her life to fight anymore, considering the catastrophe that was the war with Empress Serena.  
  
GOHAN: They're bringing back the Tenkachi Bukodai?  
  
GOKU: They sure are. They've changed the format this time...4 on 4. They've never done teams before.  
  
ASH: You two fought in these before?  
  
GOKU: I have...when I was about your age. They stopped having them after a while after there was a disaster in the final round. The whole ring and most of the stadium was destroyed. The final bout was declared a draw as a result.  
  
ASH: Whoa...  
  
GOHAN: But why they making such a big deal about teams this time?  
  
GOKU: It seems they want teams based on art or nationality. It's unusual, but it won't keep me from entering.  
  
ASH: Who's gonna be on your team?  
  
Goku looked over the forms, then back at his sons. He smiled brightly.  
  
GOKU: How would you guys like to be on my team, would you like that?  
  
GOHAN: (both boys' faces lighting up) COOL!  
  
ASH: YOU MEAN IT, DAD?!  
  
GOKU: Of course. I think it's time the rest of the world knew who we are.  
  
ASH: Plus if we win, we'll have tons of new students insteat of the 20-30-some we've got now.  
  
GOKU: Good point. Here, I just need you boys to sign this here...  
  
The boys signed where directed to, and handed the forms back to Goku, who would fill out the rest of the information later.  
  
GOKU: This means a lot to me, sons. It really does. And I can tell it means a lot to you too.  
  
Damn right it does, the boys thought.  
  
ASH & GOHAN: Thanks, dad!  
  
GOKU: You're welcome.  
  
Goku checked his watch...it was about 5:00. Class would begin soon.  
  
GOKU: Go clean up in there. Class is gonna start soon.  
  
ASH & GOHAN: Right.  
  
The boys left the office, followed by Goku. But as they opened the door to clean up, someone else entered. His name was Jakuno Tentomushi, and he was Goku's top pupil. He was a mountain of a man in himself - in his mid-20s, muscular, not an ounce of fat on him, and his head was shaved. He could pass for Krillin in a heartbeat...if he was about three feet shorter and lacked a nose. Only Ash, Gohan and Goku himself were stronger than he.  
  
JAKUNO: Goku-sensei.  
  
GOKU: Hello Jakuno. You're early, I see.  
  
JAKUNO: I would like to speak to you sir.  
  
GOKU: Alright. Come on in.  
  
They went into Goku's office. Jakuno needed to make this conversation as short and sweet as possible.  
  
GOKU: So what's on your mind?  
  
JAKUNO: I heard what you and the others were talking about. The tournament, I mean.  
  
GOKU: Yeah?  
  
JAKUNO: I was wondering if you haven't filled up the last opening, I would be honored to represent the Jankenpo art, sir.  
  
GOKU: Hmmm...(rubbing his chin) you mean well, Jakuno, and I'll admit, you're very strong for a kid you're age. But the positions have been filled.  
  
JAKUNO: But sir - by who?  
  
GOKU: Me, my sons, and Krillin.  
  
JAKUNO: What?! How can you do that? Sir, I'm hella lot stronger than [i]Krillin![/i]  
  
Goku was starting to become upset with Jakuno's tone.  
  
GOKU: Maybe so, but I've known Krillin since we were my son's age. You may be stronger, but you don't have the fighting experience that the four of us have.  
  
JAKUNO: Sir -  
  
GOKU: Experience is something money and hours in the gym can't produce. Maybe for the next tournament I'll consider it, but for this one, the answer is no.  
  
JAKUNO: Goku-sensei, you're making a terrible mistake!  
  
GOKU: (tone becoming tough) It's settled, Jakuno! This conversation is over! (going to his desk) Now go out and get ready for tonight's class.  
  
JAKUNO: (hesitating, then bowing slightly) YesSIR!  
  
He turned, and left in a huff. How Goku could do something as stupid as ally himself with a midget and two little brats is something Jakuno couldn't believe in the least. He would be going to the tournament...with our without his master's consent. And when he enters, he will personally see to it that Goku and his team suffer a humiliating defeat.............. 


	3. Prologue 3: Yahoo, indeed

DATE: 8 April 2001  
LOCATION: Satan City, Japan  
  
  
  
  
Three years ago, the world stood still as the Cell Games would determine if planet Earth would survive to see tomorrow, or face total annihilation at the hands of the diabolical android Cell. Fortunately for the world, Earth's mightiest warriors defeated Cell, and the world was at peace.  
  
This was more fortunate for the so-called "world's greatest martial artist", known in some circles as Hercule, but known better by his real name - Mr. Satan.  
  
It was the Z-Warriors that were responsible for the defeat of Cell. But with heavy casualties and a very badly hurt Gohan to worry about, they left the battlefield once Cell was dead to heal their wounds. Only Mr. Satan was left when the camera equipment was up and running again. Being the only one left - Cell being dead and the real winners long gone - Mr. Satan quickly took all the credit for the defeat of Cell.  
  
Within days of his glorious ticker tape parade celebrating himself, a city was renamed in his honor, the city formerly known as Orange Star City was appropriately renamed Satan City. It is a typical city, sporting a population of several million. The only difference is Mr. Satan runs his school of martial arts out of "his" city.  
  
Oh, did I mention Mr. Satan's looks? Picture a man about 6'6", about 300 lbs, brown karate gi with white pants and a white belt...and most importantly, his huge lantern jaw and puffy black afro.  
  
Calm down; there are more bizarre "martial artists" in the world than him...and I don't mean Goku and his sons.  
  
***  
  
Horns honked loudly in the afternoon rush hour traffic in Satan City. People coming home from work, school, etc. crowded the streets in an effort to go to the places they call home. But it wasn't like that for one particular person.  
  
Dan Hibiki, a martial artist in his own right, was in the traffic of Satan City, looking to fight this folk hero in the form of Mr. Satan. On a more sinister note, Dan recently recieved an invitation to the 30th Tenkachi Bukodai scheduled for May 7th. He only had one other partner, and was hoping to recruit Mr. Satan onto his Sakiyo team.  
  
BLANKA: ROOOOOARRRRRRRR!!! {Damn traffic!}  
  
DAN: Calm down, Jimmy. What do you expect? It's rush hour.  
  
So far, the Saikyo team consisted of Dan and Blanka. He iwould havei had Sakura as an ally, but rumor had it she went to follow her idol Ryu and the art of Shotokan to the same tournament. In Dan's mind, he didn't need four men to show how strong he was...he just decided it would be a common courtesty.  
  
BLANKA: (hanging his head out the window and pointing) AROOOO! AROOOO! {Satan School of Martial Arts! Dead ahead!}  
  
DAN: Hang on, Jimmy!  
  
Dan manuvered his car in and out of traffic, coming to a screeching halt right outside the Satan School of Martial Arts. Seconds later, Dan and Blanka entered the school. Inside, Mr. Satan was in the middle of his tile-crushing drill (He stacked a large amount of tiles in a tower, and would drive his fist through it. Oddly enough, he always, balways/b left one standing).  
  
MR. SATAN: (winding up) HAYAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Twenty tiles were stacked. When his fist stopped, one was left solid.  
  
MR. SATAN: DAMMIT! Not again!  
  
???: But Maestro...that's still 19 tiles!  
  
He looked over at his pupil. A disgraced warrior training for a huge comeback, Allen Snider found himself in Satan City training with who was supposed to be the best fighter in the entire world.  
  
ALLEN: I'm sure any other human being couldn't even break one!  
  
MR. SATAN: Hmmm...I guess you're right about that.  
  
DAN: I could do that blindfolded!  
  
Mr. Satan's head turned toward the door, where two strangers were standing, staring at him.  
  
MR. SATAN: What?! Oh...excuse me. I didn't hear you come in. So who are you?  
  
DAN: You are Mr. Satan, am I right?  
  
MR. SATAN: Yeah, that's me.  
  
DAN: Then I'm in the right place...(going into his Chohatsu Densetsu) I am Dan Hibiki, the world's greatest martial artist and creater and master of the art of Saikyo! (ending with his one-of-a-kind thumbs-up) YAHOI!  
  
MR. SATAN: (pause) I see. And who is that guy with you?  
  
DAN: Oh, say hello to Jimmy.  
  
BLANKA: AROOOOOOO! {YAHOI!}  
  
MR. SATAN: Hibiki, eh?  
  
For a monent, the area is silent.  
  
MR. SATAN: Never heard of ya.  
  
DAN & BLANKA: (facevault)  
  
DAN: You CAN'T be serious! I came here to seek the greatest fighters for my Saikyo school...and instead I dig up a couple of ignorant buffoons!  
  
MR. SATAN: Well if you're so tough, how come I've never heard of you!  
  
DAN: I don't know, maybe some things don't sink in with you! You and your thick skull and giant 'fro! I guess I'll have to look elsewhere for partners for the upcoming tournament next month!  
  
MR. SATAN: Wait! Do you mean the Tenkaichi Budoukai?  
  
DAN: (grinning widely) Ahh...I see I have your attention now, Mr. Satan.  
  
MR. SATAN: Yes, you do. I was looking for a few good men myself for my team.  
  
DAN: We have a lot in common, Mr. Satan.  
  
MR. SATAN: Tell ya what I'll do, being in a good mood and all...you fight me - right here, right now. If you win, Snider and I will join your team.  
  
DAN: Agreed. I guess the same goes for me and Jimmy here if you beat me then, right?  
  
MR. SATAN: Exactly!  
  
DAN: Alright. I accept your challenge!  
  
MR. SATAN: (puffing his afro and flexing) BRING IT ON!!!  
  
DAN: (rolling forward) Doshita doshita! {Come on, come on!}  
  
The battle began. Mr. Satan lunged at Dan with a large boot, but Dan simply rolled backward and taunted.  
  
DAN: Osu!  
  
He didn't recover in time, allowing for Mr. Satan to connect with a cross chop right to the side of Dan's head. He fell over, but was quick to his feet. Dan jumped in with a jump kick, landing it right on Satan's chest. A sweep kick took him off his feet.  
  
MR. SATAN: Why you - !  
  
DAN: Gomen ne! {I'm sorry!}  
  
MR. SATAN: (charging Dan) ULTRA PUNCH!  
  
DAN: (leaping at Mr. Satan, legs kicking out) DAN-DAN, CIA!  
  
The Dankuu Kyaku {Dan's Cutting Kick} slapped Mr. Satan in the head, connecting with all three kicks. He didn't fall down, so he easily picked up Dan and body slammed him to the floor.  
  
MR. SATAN: Give up?  
  
DAN: Um...no!  
  
MR. SATAN: (swinging his foot around) HOO-HAH!  
  
DAN: GADOUKEN! {Self-taught Wave Punch!}  
  
Since Dan ducked the spinning heel kick, he was able to throw a Gadouken just as Mr. Satan spun back around. It fell short, but it still did some damage...  
  
MR. SATAN: You're better than I thought!  
  
Suddenly, Blanka starts sniffing the air.  
  
DAN: What's wrong? You smell something, Jimmy?  
  
BLANKA: (pointing at Mr. Satan) HOO! HOO! HOO-AAAAH! {Fire!}  
  
MR. SATAN: What's he saying?  
  
ALLEN: MAESTRO! YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE!  
  
MR. SATAN: Huh?  
  
He turns and looks at the mirrored wall, and wouldn't you know it, a large portion of his legendary 'fro is ablaze.  
  
MR. SATAN: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (running around like an idiot) PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! HELP ME!!!  
  
Allen Snider quickly fetches a bucket of water, and dumps it on Mr. Satan. When the fire is doused, he stands and faces Dan, soaking wet, his hair clinging to his head and neck.  
  
MR. SATAN: THAT'S IT! NOW I USE MY SECRET WEAPON!  
  
Dan tensed in his stance in anticipation of the attack.  
  
MR. SATAN: (rushing Dan) SATAN...SPECIAL...SUPER...ULTRA...MEGATON...MIRACLE PUNCH!!!  
  
When Mr. Satan is reeeeeeealy close to Dan...  
  
DAN: KORYUKEN! {Shiny Dragon Punch!}  
  
Dan glowed white as he left the ground, and his fist connected with Mr. Satan's lantern jaw just as his punch crashed into the side of Dan's head. For a moment, the two were frozen in place, then both fell over.  
  
They lay on the ground for a while, neither moving.  
  
DAN: (holding head) Ow...  
  
MR. SATAN: Oy yoy yoy...  
  
They managed to both get to their feet.  
  
MR. SATAN: That was tough. You've been my best challenge in a long time. I wish my students were as tough as you.  
  
ALLEN: (distant) HEY!!!  
  
DAN: So what does this mean for the match?  
  
MR. SATAN: Why not call it a draw?  
  
DAN: Alright then. (shaking his hand) But what about the bet?  
  
They stop and think about this for a while.  
  
DAN: How about we enter as one team!  
  
MR. SATAN: That's a GREAT idea! Glad I thought of it! We'll call it...the "Satan-Saikyo Team!" The team that is destined for VICTORY!  
  
DAN: How about the "Saikyo-Satan Team", big guy?  
  
MR. SATAN: We'll figure out a name later. But let us celebrate our new agreement, shall we!  
  
DAN: Sure! YAHOI!  
  
BLANKA: AROOOOOOOO! {YAHOI!}  
  
DAN: Come on, just do that one time?  
  
MR. SATAN: Alright. Um..................YEE-HAW!!!  
  
DAN: We'll work on that. We've got a lot to learn...  
  
So it was agreed that Dan, Mr. Satan, Blanka and Allen Snider would enter as one team. Oddly enough, Dan still believed he recruited Mr. Satan, while Mr. Satan told himself he had acquired Dan as his newest pupil. Oh well...they can figure that one on their own................ 


	4. Prologue 4: Militant

DATE: 11 APRIL 2001  
PLACE: McGuire Air Force Base; Burlington County, New Jersey  
  
  
  
  
  
Life as an Air Force commander has had its ups and downs...especially for one Col. William Guile.  
  
After the third and final Street Fighter Alpha tournament, Bison disappeared without a trace, presumed to be dead. Whether his death was true or not, Shadaloo collapsed within days. Nowadays, Guile spent most of his days in the Air Force as an instructor in Top Gun school, training some of the best pilots in the United States Armed Forces.........  
  
.........had not his superiors landed him a boring desk job.  
  
Guile was too used to fighting and competing in the vairous Street Fighter tournaments. Sitting at a desk filling out paperwork for hours on end could easily drive him to madness. Fighting Bison and Zangief simultaneously was something he'd rather undertake rather than sit at this desk of his.  
  
But there was one thing that kept him going.  
  
Guile kept several framed photos of his wife and daughter around his desk. The bright smiles on their faces brightened his day and could help get him through anything the day could throw at him.  
  
Although, the occasional buzzing of his intercom shattered his concentration like the sound barrier whenever he got in the cockpit of an F-14.  
  
SECRETARY: Colonel, a Chun-Li and Nash are here to speak to you.  
  
GUILE: Send them in.  
  
The door opened a second later, and Guile stood as two of his closest friends and best allies, Nash and Chun-Li, entered.  
  
CHUN-LI: Hello Colonel.  
  
GUILE: Chun-Li...what brings you here?  
  
CHUN-LI: Business as usual. Interpol gave me a new assignment to investigate, and the minute I just iknew/i it would be right up your ally. It's a new martial arts tournament.  
  
Guile flopped down in his chair, arms and legs spread out, letting out a huge groan/sigh. Chun-Li looks at Nash, confused.  
  
CHUN-LI: Was it something I said?  
  
NASH: Not really. You wouldn't believe how much he hates having a desk job.  
  
GUILE: You have bno/b idea how iboring/i this gets!  
  
NASH: Tell me about it. I got some great polaroids of Guile asleep in his chair.  
  
GUILE: Hey!  
  
CHUN-LI: (giggling) You'll have to show them to me sometime.  
  
NASH: Here's a tip...you have to wake him ijust right,/i otherwise he gets all disoriented and confused.  
  
GUILE: (as Chun-Li laughs) Alright alright, can we get down to business!  
  
CHUN-LI: Okay, Colonel.  
  
Guile settled down, slightly frustrated at the antics of these two. Meanwhile, Chun-Li set up a laptop, preparing a PowerPoint presentation for the new mission she was given.  
  
CHUN-LI: Lights?  
  
Nash flicked off the lights, while Chun-Li connected a projector to her computer. A screen was pulled down, and Chun-Li got started...  
  
CHUN-LI: I've been given an assignment to go to Tokyo in a few weeks to investigate a martial arts tournament. It's called the "30th Tenkaichi Budoukai".  
  
NASH: The wha??  
  
GUILE: I've never heard of it either.  
  
CHUN-LI: While the strongest fighters in the entire world have competed in it, there is a long-standing history of corruption and fixed matches. Many of them involve this man.  
  
The picture of a large man with an equally large jaw, mustache and jet-black afro appeared on the screen.  
  
CHUN-LI: Say hello to Mr. Satan...alias Hercule - the proprietor of Satan City School of Martial Arts, and supposedly the strongest fighter in the universe.  
  
GUILE: Oy...  
  
NASH: This guy's ego is as big as his 'fro.  
  
CHUN-LI: (clearing her throat) Quite. He has repeatedly fixed the matches...even the final bout when he would bribe his opponent to take a fall to him. The people eat this up, and he has a huge fan base of millions all over the world.  
  
GUILE: Moron. So we just gotta take this guy down, right?  
  
NASH: If if were that easy, Chun-Li wouldn't come to us for help.  
  
CHUN-LI: Our main problem isn't him...it's this guy...  
  
She brings up a picture of a man with blond hair pulled back and a redecing hairline.  
  
CHUN-LI: This is Geese Howard, this year's sponsor and leader of Geese Enterprises. He's considered to be very dangerous. He's sent out invitations all over the world to the greatest fighters on the planet.  
  
GUILE: So chances are we'll be seeing some old friends of ours there, right?  
  
CHUN-LI: Count on it.. The best we're going to get to the bottom of what Geese Howard has planned is to enter the tournament ourselves. Interpol has managed to get me an invitation to the tournament -  
  
GUILE: Great. I'm in!  
  
NASH: Um...who are we going to have for our fourth partner?  
  
GUILE: Huh?  
  
CHUN-LI: There are four-man teams. If you, Nash and myself enter as a team, we still have one opening. You have any ideas?  
  
Guile pauses to think for a minute.  
  
GUILE: Maybe...but I'll have to leave for New York City as soon as possible.  
  
NASH: Who do you know in New York?  
  
GUILE: This guy named Alex. He's a young kid, but he's a ihorse./i He'll be great for the job.  
  
CHUN-LI: Well, I don't see why not. When did you plan on leaving?  
  
GUILE: Well, now would be good.  
  
CHUN-LI: Alright. See ya later, Colonel.  
  
Guile leaves, leaving Nash and Chun-Li behind. Minutes later, he's in his jeep, driving the New Jersey Turnpike head for New York City.  
  
***  
  
After half an hour of searching the island of Manhattan, Guile came across an old, run-down-looking gym. "America's Gym", it was called, and it had three floors of weights and equipment. There was a ring on the first floor, and the other floors were situated so people on the 2nd and 3rd floors could watch any fights in the ring on the first floor.  
  
Guile walked into the gym. There was a decent crowd on hand, several usual athletes and whatnot training in their usual ways. In one corner, a large man was using the squat bar, easily squatting 500 lbs like it was nothing.  
  
GUILE: (thinking) Alex...  
  
Seeing Alex finishing his set, he walks over to the large young man. He reaches for a bottle of water, and his and Guile's eyes meet.  
  
ALEX: (uninterested) It's you...  
  
GUILE: Nice to see you too. Need help clearing that weight off there?  
  
ALEX: Please.  
  
They clear off the weight as Guile starts talking.  
  
GUILE: There's a new tournament out in Japan that I've been invited to. I'm looking for a fourth man for my team.  
  
ALEX: All yer Intahpol buddies gone too?  
  
GUILE: Just Chun-Li and Nash.  
  
ALEX: Why me? What about dat British chick? Cammy?  
  
GUILE: Cammy was captured by MI6 after the third Alpha tournament. They found her working for Bison. She was hanged for treason.  
  
ALEX: Oh, I see. Too bad.  
  
GUILE: Yeah, it was.  
  
ALEX: But why me, of all people?  
  
GUILE: You'd be great. You're a big, tough guy, you don't take shit from anyone, you're strong as an ox...what do you want on here?  
  
ALEX: Four hundreds and a fifty.  
  
Guile and Alex loaded the four 100 lb plates - one at a time, simultaneously - onto the bar, and added the 50 lb. plate after that.  
  
GUILE: I think you've got what it takes. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here talking to ya; ya know? So what do you say?  
  
For a while, Alex just looks at Guile. He needed a little time to ponder his decision.  
  
ALEX: Aight. Count me in.  
  
GUILE: Excellent.  
  
ALEX: But first...can ya gimme a spot 'ere?  
  
GUILE: Sure, no problem. Set of 5?  
  
ALEX: T'ree.  
  
Alex tightens his weightlifting belt, as well as readjusts his knee wraps. He moves over to the bar, rattling it back and forth to psyche himself up. In one swift motion, Alex shifts under the bar, lifting it up across his shoulders, and backs up. Guile holds his arms under Alex's armpits, spotting the big man for his max.  
  
ALEX: (grunts loudly on first rep)  
  
GUILE: Yeah...there ya go!  
  
ALEX: (yelling out on second rep)  
  
GUILE: YEAHHH! COME ON, ONE MORE! PUNCH IT THROUGH!  
  
Alex holds for a minute, then goes down, and up, more slowly than the previous reps, screaming loudly.  
  
GUILE: YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Alex throws the bar back on the rack, panting. By now, a large crowd has gathered, and they start cheering Alex. In all, it was ((100 x 8)+(50 x 2)+45) 945 lb. squat three times. Stepping away from the squat rack, Alex pulls off the knee wraps and hangs his belt on a hook on the wall.  
  
ALEX: So when do we leave?  
  
GUILE: If you could, I'd like you to come with me to McGuire Base right now. We'll fill you in on all the details there.  
  
ALEX: Alright. I'm ready.  
  
The two left, and hopped in Guile's jeep, heading back to the base. Now, it was all about getting ready for the great tournament.............. 


	5. Prologue 5: Planning for the Future

DATE: 6 APRIL 2001  
LOCATION: Capsule Corporation Headquarters; Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some things never change, no matter what happens in one's life.  
  
Long after Trunks Mirai and Vegeta went to fight in the war with Empress Serena, they went about their daily business with little change. Vegeta still spent most of his day training intensely in the Gravitron (the Gravitron is the chamber that allows people to train in up to 500x the Earth's normal gravity), and Trunks - for the time being - was on Spring Break from college. When he wasn't hanging out at his fraternity house, he was spending his time with his fianceé Mihoshi.  
  
The day before the final battle with the Empress, Trunks proposed to Mihoshi. While still confident the group could defeat Serena, he had a lingering paranoia that he would never see his girlfriend again. Now, the only major worry in his life was planning the wedding. In his mind, only the day he announced his engagement to his fraternity brothers - especially Tenchi - would bring forth more chaos and mass hysteria.  
  
And if Trunks was that worried, imagine what his mother was going through.  
  
Even as she worked like a maniac in the Capsule Corp. lab in her home, Bulma was clearly preoccupied with her son's wedding. It's not that she didn't want her son getting married - she was fully supportive of her son. It was just the fact that her son would be leaving to start his own family. She was worried she'd never see her son again.  
  
BULMA: (frustrated) Dammit Vegeta...I don't know why we keep fixing these things if all you're gonna do is keep breaking them!  
  
The things in question are special devices which reflect and bounce around energy blasts in a multitude of directions. There was a set of about 8 of them, and 5 of them were wrecked badly. Considering how much time Vegeta spent training, it was a wonder if he even knew his son was getting married.  
  
???: Perhaps you should take a break, Bulma.  
  
Bulma's head snapped back around in shock. Standing there at the doorwas Android Sixteen, one of Dr. Gero's last creations. Despite being programmed only for a suicide mission on Goku, he showed great loyalty to the planet Earth during the war with Serena. He singlehandedly rescued the brilliant scientist Washu from the clutches of the Empress. He walked in unnoticed - presumed to be a prototype soldier for the Empress' army - and rescued Washu just as easily. So when he was badly damaged by Serena's goons, she decided to rebuild him.  
  
With no more threats to the world, Sixteen was a lab aid to Bulma and her father.  
  
BULMA: Oh! Sixteen...you scared me...!  
  
SIXTEEN: Allow me to finish that for you.  
  
BULMA: Well...alright. Hey, I thought you were out house hunting with Trunks.  
  
SIXTEEN: We were. But Trunks and Mihoshi are back as well.  
  
BULMA: So..........how did it go?  
  
SIXTEEN: (smiling) The homes they have looked at are very beautiful indeed. And the one Trunks has his heart set on is the most lovely of them all. Still, he is very worried.  
  
BULMA: About what?  
  
SIXTEEN: Trunks is worried about how he is going to afford what Mihoshi has called...their "dream house."  
  
BULMA: Well, I'll be glad to help him with -  
  
SIXTEEN: He wants to avoid help from his parents as much as possible.  
  
BULMA: Oh...I see. Where is he now?  
  
Sixteen pointed to the lab door adjacent to the kitchen. She put down her tools and hurried to the kitchen, to see her son and future daughter-in-law. When she entered, he saw Mihoshi seated at the table, while Trunks was standing, looking at an opened letter on the table. It was to Vegeta, but judging by how most of the paperwork was strewn about, he tossed the papers aside in haste and went somewhere...  
  
BULMA: Hey Trunks!  
  
TRUNKS: Hi, mom. Hey, what's this?  
  
BULMA: Oh, that's just something your father got today. Something about a tournament, or something.  
  
TRUNKS: Tournament?  
  
He quickly skimmed the invitation, reading aloud very quickly...  
  
TRUNKS: (reading rapidly) "Congratulationsyouhavebeeninvitedtocompeteinthe30thTenkachiBudokaithewinnerofwhichwillbe...  
  
Trunks trailed off, until he came to the fine print.  
  
TRUNKS: "The title of the strongest in the universe and a huge cash bounty!"?  
  
BULMA: What?  
  
MIHOSHI: How much are they paying?  
  
Trunks showed his fiancee the amount written down, and she squealed out in delight.  
  
MIHOSHI: (dollar signs in her eyes) Do you know what this MEANS?! It means we can pay for our new home in cash! No stinking mortgage to worry about!  
  
TRUNKS: Yeah...(sigh) but I didn't think I'd have to fight to make a living. I thought after Serena, I wouldn't have to fight anymore.  
  
MIHOSHI: Try telling that to your father.  
  
There was a loud, muffled explosion out in the back yard. The three looked out the kitchen window and saw Vegeta. The door to the Gravitron was flung open, and Vegeta crawled out, smoke spewing from his burnt-up body, gasping.  
  
BULMA: (groan) Not again...  
  
MIHOSHI: Is he always like this?  
  
TRUNKS: No, really. This is one of his easier days.  
  
***  
  
By now, the family plus Mihoshi were settled in the kitchen.  
  
TRUNKS: Father, did you just get this today? Why didn't you tell me about this?  
  
VEGETA: I'm planning on entering this tournament, boy. And nothing will keep me out of it!  
  
TRUNKS: But...the format is four-man teams -  
  
VEGETA: I don't need any partners! I will singlehandedly destroy every fighter in that tournament! NO ONE will be spared my wrath!  
  
BULMA: You think you can beat Goku AND both his sons, Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta stayed silent for a moment.  
  
VEGETA: Fine. If you insist, you can be on my team.  
  
TRUNKS: Thanks, father.  
  
VEGETA: Remember, it's MY team!  
  
TRUNKS: Alright, alright.  
  
SIXTEEN: I will also enter on your team.  
  
Everyone turned to see Sixteen standing at the doorway. He walked in, at what seemed like an akward time.  
  
TRUNKS: Are you sure want to?  
  
VEGETA: I already decided to let you tagalong, boy! I don't need an android on my team, okay?!  
  
SIXTEEN: The fighters in this tournament are much stronger than you tell yourself, Vegeta. Besides, if you are still that convinced of your superiority, we will just be a formality.  
  
VEGETA: Fine! FINE! Does ANYONE ELSE wanna join in?!  
  
Loud cracking is heard from above. Seconds later, parts of the ceiling fall to the kitchen, and amongst the rubble is Jakuno Tentomushi, still clad in his orange Jankenpo gi.  
  
JAKUNO: Vegeta!  
  
BULMA: What are you doing here?!  
  
JAKUNO: I heard everything. I know how badly you want to humiliate Goku and I will do anything, anything to be there when we embarrass the hell out of him and his team!  
  
VEGETA: Kakarot's entered too?!  
  
JAKUNO: Yeah. He snubbed me...HIS TOP PUPIL! All for (whining tone) His sons and Krillin...!  
  
TRUNKS: Father, are you sure you want to do this?  
  
VEGETA: An enemy of Kakarot's is a friend of mine! (...for the time being) Welcome aboard!  
  
JAKUNO: (evil laugh) Excellent.  
  
Trunks looked at his fiancee, a little uneasy about being on a team who will be seen as fighting purely for vengence and greed. But if this is what he would have to endure so he and Mihoshi could settle down and start a life of their own, so be it................ 


	6. Prologue 6: Lone Wolves and Clubgoers

DATE: 17 APRIL 2001  
LOCATION: Bogart Residence; Southtown, California  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TERRY: THERE! THAT'S THE GUY!  
  
Hearing the voice of his brother come booming from the living room, Andy Bogart bolted from the patio in the back yard to see just what in the blue hell he was screaming at. It was a rarity he even got to see his brother, even moreso since Andy got married, so when Terry decided to drop in on the newlyweds, Andy went out of his way to make him feel welcome. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit sorry for someone who was notorious for being called the "Lone Wolf". Oh, if only he could be as happy as he was with Mai.  
  
ANDY: What guy?  
  
Terry looked over his shoulder when he heard his brother enter, his one arm still extended and pointing at the TV. The 6:00 evening news was doing a story on the 30th Tenkaichi Budoukai, and this one really annoying reporter was putting tons of hype into the "Satan City Team". What shocked Terry the most was the fact that he had a notorious run-in with one of the members one time.  
  
TERRY: That guy. The one in the pink!  
  
ANDY: (shifting eyebrow) What about him?  
  
TERRY: (hangs his head, a huge sweatdrop appearing on his cap) I told you already! That's the maniac that tried to make me join his school and make me wear...(shudder)...a pink gi like his.  
  
ANDY: o_ô Him?  
  
The man in question, Dan Hibiki, was standing on a balcony overlooking a crowded street. Worse, the other three oddballs of the Satan City Team were even bigger nuts than he.  
  
TERRY: Yes. Him! And you thought I was just plain nuts, didn't ya? You think I'd wander around the Arizona desert for my health? No, it was to get away from that maniac in the pink!  
  
ANDY: I recognize that guy...the one on the far left. Allen fucking Snider.  
  
The back door opened, and Mai entered, wearing only a towel wrapped around her waist. She had been in the pool while Andy was cooking on the barbeque grill and Terry had flicked on the television.  
  
MAI: What are you talking about?  
  
ANDY: Apparently this team is supposed to be the odds on favorite to win the tournament in a few weeks.  
  
Mai recognized three of the four faces.  
  
MAI: Allen Snider? HA!  
  
TERRY: He thought he was the greatest and then Ken Masters humiliates him in front of the entire world.  
  
MAI: The man's a glutton for punishment. And...who...in the hell...is ithat guy?/i  
  
She was talking about the very large man standing behind the other three fighters. His giant afro made her laugh.  
  
ANDY: That's Mr. Satan. (grabbing the remote) He's another one of those imbecils that go on and on about how great they are.  
  
He turned off the TV, and the three headed out poolside.  
  
TERRY: Those guys are gonna get humilated so badly, it's not gonna be funny.  
  
ANDY: I'd be careful around that big guy. You might get one of your hands or feet caught in his humungo 'fro.  
  
The three laughed. While Terry was distracted, Mai snuck up on him and shoved him in the pool.  
  
TERRY: (surfacing) ACK! What the hell was that for?!  
  
The only answer Mai gave was jumping in herself, making a huge splash.  
  
TERRY: Oh you think that's funny, huh?  
  
ANDY: Hey hey hey, you two wanna calm down for a while? Come on, the food's almost done.  
  
Terry and Mai got out - Terry wrapping himself with a heavy towel or two - and the three ate dinner together. It was just typical barbecue stuff...hot dogs, hamburgers, etc. When they finished, Mai took the uneaten stuff back inside and joined the two Bogarts back outside.  
  
TERRY: Man, I can't wait for the tournament! I need something to keep me busy...  
  
ANDY: You should start dating, man. That'll keep you real busy.  
  
TERRY: Yeah, maybe...right now I just wanna concentrate on the 7th.  
  
MAI: Have either of you two heard from Joe?  
  
TERRY: I saw him at a gym earlier today...working his balls off, too. Guess he was busy training as well. That was about (checking his watch) 2:00, I think?  
  
ANDY: He's our fourth man; he won't let us down.  
  
There was a loud CRASH! against the back door of the garage. It was sharp, brief, and was followed by the sound of a human body collapsing.  
  
ANDY: (exchanging glances) The fuck?  
  
Andy got up, gave the door a hard pull, and the door came unstuck. When he looked in, he saw Joe Higashi flat on his ass, holding the side of his head.  
  
JOE: (irritated) The hell'd you lock the door for?!  
  
ANDY: The door wasn't locked, Joe. It sticks sometimes; you gotta push on it.  
  
JOE: Oh...  
  
He led Joe out to where Terry and Mai were.  
  
MAI: You've been at the gym all this time?  
  
JOE: Oh yeah. I've been a little hyped up lately...little hyped up. Been training like a mad man for the tournament in May; I can't wait!  
  
TERRY: It helps if you lay off the coffee too, Joe. You don't wanna overdo it.  
  
JOE: Terry, from the rumors I've heard, the competition in this tournament is far greater than anything we've ever experienced in our lives! I just wanna be ready!  
  
TERRY: Oh, we'll be ready. We will be ready...  
  
***  
  
TIME: About four hours later...  
LOCATION: A high class establishment on the other side of town...  
  
  
  
  
  
BOUNCER: Sorry, you ain't getting in lookin' like that.  
  
HAPLESS PATRON: What do you mean?! I'm better dressed than you, buddy!  
  
BOUNCER: A) No you're not; 2) You're wearing sneakers. Who the hell dressed you this morning?  
  
A line had formed around the block for that particular club as night fell on the city, and it was the bouncer's job to keep out the undesirables. And this particular bouncer took shit from no one. He wore a white suit with a black dress shirt, the top button unbuttoned, and black, fingerless gloves. His shoes matched his suit, and he wore a pink fedora with a broad brim, and a pink carnation lapel on the left breast of the suit. His fedora, which was rocked forward, and his thick muttonchop sideburns obscured his eyes. Who else would wear an outfit like that and still be the badass he was than Crackerjack.  
  
CRACKERJACK: Sneakers are against the dress code, pal. You ain't gettin' in, and that's final.  
  
HAPLESS PATRON: The hell I am! (lunging at the bouncer) HIYAH!  
  
Crackerjack grabbed the man by his cheap dress shirt the same instance a scarlet red Lamborgini pulled up to the entrance. A very rich and well-dressed man, with a wardrobe consisting of names like Gucci, Armani, Versace, and driving $150,000+ cars, he never had to worry about standing outside waiting in long lines to get into the clubs. His name was always on the guest list. The name was Robert Garcia.  
  
CRACKERJACK: Get the hell outta here!  
  
He took a few steps, and hurled the hapless punk halfway down the block. Garcia watched the scene with a smirk before walking up to the door.  
  
ROBERT: Let me guess...tried to get in wearing sneakers, eh?  
  
CRACKERJACK: Sad case, wasn't he?  
  
ROBERT: Yes, very much so...(both going into a short, secret handshake-like series of gestures) How you doin' tonight, Jack?  
  
CRACKERJACK: Doin' fine, yourself? (watching the undesirable scurry away) I love my job.  
  
ROBERT: You can see it in your eyes. Anyway, I'm here to see King; is she working tonight?  
  
CRACKERJACK: Yeah, she's here.  
  
ROBERT: Good. I gotta talk to her; it's important.  
  
Robert walked up to the door, when Crackerjack stopped him.  
  
CRACKERJACK: Juuuuuust a minute...(looking at a clipboard)  
  
ROBERT: Oh, come on, man!  
  
CRACKERJACK: It's just a formality, Robert. You know how it is. (finding and checking off his name) Alright, enjoy yourself.  
  
ROBERT: Thanks.  
  
Crackerjack unhooked the velvet rope, and Robert walked in the door. He promptly hooked it as the door closed, and went back to surveying the crowd.  
  
Inside...  
  
Robert made his way through the crowd, going directly to the bar. He quickly grabbed the first seat he saw, and waited. Eventually, the bartender came to him.  
  
KING: Hey, what can I...hey, it's you!  
  
ROBERT: Hey, King.  
  
King was wearing shiny purple slacks, purple and white dress shoes, and a white dress shirt that had a purple bowtie. She wiped off the portion of the bar by Robert, and they got back to talking.  
  
KING: Can I get you anything?  
  
ROBERT: Just a beer for now.  
  
King produced a Michelob for Robert, but he didn't drink it...just yet.  
  
KING: What brings you here tonight? Got a date?  
  
ROBERT: No, not tonight. But thanks for asking. Anyway, I came here to give you a message...from Ryo.  
  
KING: Ryo couldn't come himself?  
  
ROBERT: I don't think Ryo would make it passed the dress code, personally. You should've seen how Jack tore up this guy trying to come in wearing sneakers.  
  
KING: (laughing) Must've been brutal.  
  
ROBERT: Oh yeah.  
  
KING: So what did Ryo want?  
  
ROBERT: We're putting the Art of Fighting team back together for the big tournament in May. You up for it?  
  
KING: Is he for real? What about his sister?  
  
ROBERT: One of her girlfriends asked her before Takuma did. And for once, the old man didn't try to force her back on the team. Last time, he threatened to take away her credit cards.  
  
KING: That changed her tune real quick.  
  
ROBERT: Knowing her? You bet yer ass it did!  
  
KING: Alright then, count me in.  
  
ROBERT: Excellent. (taking the beer in one hand) Lemme tell ya now, the competition is going to be the fiercest you've ever been in. If you're not ready, you won't stand a chance. (raising his beer) Cheers.  
  
He took a large sip, the noise level in the club picking up. Robert had plans to talk to King and get out of there ASAP, but he quickly decided "what the hell?" and decided to stay for a while. 


	7. Prologue 7: After School

The final prologue.........  
  
  
  
DATE: 20 APRIL 2001  
LOCATION: Juuban Elementary School; Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!  
  
The 3:00 bell rand loudly over the grounds of the school, and many of the children were screaming happily as they poured out of the many entrances to the school. Now that school was done, they had the whole weekend to look forward to. They would look forward to going to the movies, the arcade, etc. etc...  
  
But for two young ladies, they knew exactly how they wanted to spend their weekend.  
  
One was a young 4th grader with long, pink hair drawn up to resemble bunny ears. She had eyes that were a deep shade of red. The other was taller, thinner, and had a nondescript black hair style and purple eyes. Both were also on hand during the final battle with Empress Serena so long ago. See, these two girls were Sailor Scouts, and were beginning to come into their own as such. Reenie Shields, the daughter of the original Sailor Moon turned Empress Serena, rose up to become the new leader of the Sailor Scouts - under what was called "The Neo-Moon Regime." Reenie was the first to go into battle with newly designed Sailor Scout uniforms - she disregarded the old style, trading it in for a Chinese fighting dress, similar to that worn by Chun-Li. She and her best firend still had four sister scouts that went into battle with her...Trista Vernon, Sailor Pluto; Mrs. Lita Kizan, Sailor Jupiter; Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury; and Mina Aino, Sailor Venus. Her best friend was Hotaru Tomoe...Sailor Saturn.  
  
Reenie had been Hotaru Tomoe's best, and one of her only friends. She was thin, prone to sickness and an occasional respiratory failure, and odder still, could heal someone with just her touch. With no friends, she spend her time alone, sad, depressed. Reenie was the only one who saw her for the good person she really was, instead of the "freak" the other kids thought she was. It was Reenie's feelings for Hotaru that played a key part in the destruction of the "Death Busters", back in the day when Serena was Sailor Moon.  
  
Thankfully, with Serena long gone, they could go back to being normal children again. Now, Reenie moreso than Hoatru, they could concentrate on seeing two young men important to the girls. Now where the hell are they?!  
  
REENIE: (scouring the playground) HOTARU! Look! There they are!  
  
Hotaru hesitated a moment when Reenie ran off. She followed, running to the old sakura tree in full bloom that was smack in the middle of the playground. There, sitting amongst the branches and bright pink petals were two boys...just chillin, hanging out, minding their own business...  
  
REENIE: (looking up) Ash! Gohan! (waving)  
  
GOHAN: Hey Reenie!  
  
The Sonn brothers hopped down off the branches, down to the ground. This old tree had been the normal hangout spot for the four of them.  
  
REENIE: (throwing her arms around Gohan) So whatcha doing this weekend, huh?  
  
ASH: Hey, where's Hotaru?  
  
REENIE: Huh?  
  
Hotaru had fallen behind, and was seen walking up to the other three a few feet away. She staggered a few steps, and fell to her knees, holding herself up with one hand and clutching her chest with the other. She was gasping for breath.  
  
ASH: HOTARU!  
  
Ash made a beeline for his girlfriend, kneeling beside her, the other two close behind. Hotaru had been prone to attacks like these, some worse than others. This was one of the less severe ones.  
  
REENIE: Are you okay, Hotaru?  
  
Ash helped Hotaru to her feet.  
  
HOTARU: Yeah...I'm okay. (smiling at Ash) Thanks.  
  
The four walked off the playground together, Reenie clinging to Gohan's arm, Ash and Hotaru holding hands (although, Ash was being a little more discrete than Gohan was). At the gates of the school was Reenie's father, Darien Shields, leaning against the door of his '99 Dodge Viper, waiting for his daughter. When she saw him, Reenie let go of Gohan's arm and flung herself at her father.  
  
REENIE: Daddy!  
  
DARIEN: Hey sweetie. How are ya?  
  
REENIE: Great!  
  
Darien let his daughet down, and she plopped herself down in shotgun of the car. Hotaru had let go of Ash, and climbed in the back seat (not before kissing him, that is).  
  
DARIEN: You boys need a ride?  
  
ASH & GOHAN: Nah.  
  
DARIEN: Alright.  
  
REENIE: Bye Gohan!  
  
ASH & GOHAN: (waving) Bye!  
  
Darien started up the car, and drove away. Since Dr. Waylan Tomoe - Hotaru's father - was going to be busy at work tonight, Hotaru was to spend the night at Reenie's. Her stuff had already been sent to Reenie's house the night before.  
  
DARIEN: So, how was school today, honey?  
  
REENIE: It was good. I got an A on my spelling test. (producing the graded test) See?  
  
DARIEN: That's great, sweetie!  
  
The hollow roar of a jet plane was heard, and the three looked up. Instead of seeing a plane, they saw two bright streaks of light fly by. They knew exactly who it was.  
  
DARIEN: Show-offs. So what do you two want for dinner tonight?  
  
The car came to a red light, and the car stopped. Darien adjusted the rear view mirror and saw that someone else was in the car with them. The image of a tall, olive-skinned woman with gentle eyes and long, dark green hair appeared seated next to Hotaru.  
  
DARIEN: AAAH! What...Trista? What are you doing here?  
  
REENIE: (turning around) PUU!!!  
  
TRISTA: Hello Darien. Hello Reenie.  
  
Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time, lived beyond the flow of time, at the Gates of Time, forseeing all, and only appearing on Earth when there was a crisis to handle. In her everyday form, Sailor Pluto was Trista Vernon, a good friend of Darien's and an invaluable source of wisdom for all.  
  
TRISTA: There is something I need to talk to you about.  
  
DARIEN: Now?  
  
TRISTA: Yes. I'll explain on the way.  
  
The light turned green, and Darien drove in the direction of his place.  
  
TRISTA: ...And it's not just Goku who is in trouble. Thousands of fighters all over the world are in great danger.  
  
HOTARU: How so?  
  
TRISTA: This tournament that Goku and his school have entered in is a sham.  
  
DARIEN: But Goku's been in worse scenarios than this. He'll be fine.  
  
TRISTA: Considering the people sponsoring the tournament? I don't think so. Geese Howard is a madman in his own right. But his newfound business partner is an even greater risk.  
  
DARIEN: Who is he?  
  
TRISTA: A man who considers himself a god. A man who wants to turn the fighters in the tournament into citizens of his Utopian fantasy world...and do the same to the entire world as you know it. His name is Gill. Even worse, he has a brother. Urien. He's just as strong as Gill, but only far more bitter and angry than Gill.  
  
REENIE: (to herself) Oh Gohan... (aloud) Please, Puu, tell me Gohan will be alright...  
  
HOTARU: Yes...I don't want anything to happen to Ash...  
  
TRISTA: Goku and his sons are strong, but it is wrong for us to constantly rely on Goku to solve everything.  
  
DARIEN: Are you saying this guy's out of Goku's league?  
  
TRISTA: That I cannot say. But we should still be on guard. I have made it so we are in the tournament - the four of us. That way we can be on hand in case our help is needed.  
  
REENIE: Who else will be there?  
  
TRISTA: Some of the most fantastic fighters the Earth has to offer...  
  
They pulled up to Darien's house, and Darien, Hotaru and Reenie went inside. Trista, satisfied that everything was going well, disappeard, returning to the Gate of Time to await May 7th................... 


	8. Prologue 8: The Banquet

DATE: 6 MAY 2001  
LOCATION: Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The main tournament fighting takes place on the 7th. The fights that would decide who gets to fight on the 7th are decided the day before.  
  
Thousands of entries were sent in, and all teams were invited to Tokyo to participate. On the eve of the tournament, the teams would gather. Several teams would be called up at once to fight in what are known as the Qualifiying Battles Royale. The way a team won is this: as long as one member of any one team is still standing, their team is still elegible. Only one team of the entire pool of 500 would emerge victorious and be invited to return tomorrow to fight for real. The field of thousands of teams was whitled down to just 16.  
  
***  
  
That night, a banquet was held by the sponsors for the sixteen teams that made it past the qualifying rounds. It was formal dress, held in the ballroom of a luxurious five-star hotel. The doors opened at 8:00, and by 8:30, most of the guests had started to arrive...  
  
Choosing to reveal himself "when the time is rignt", Geese Howard chose to skip the banquet this evening. Therefore, it was the job of Gill to be the MC for tonight. And it would go much more smoothly if it weren't for his brother's displeasure with the guests.  
  
URIEN: (to himself) Pitiful humans...every last one of them...  
  
GILL: What makes you say that, brother?  
  
URIEN: Just look at them! They're so concerned with drinking and all this chitchat amongst themselves...bah!  
  
When these two had their powers relaxed - the way they do now - their skin is of normal color and they do not glow with power. Gill's hair did not stand off the back of his head and glow bright yellow, and Urien's body was made of flesh, not steel.  
  
GILL: Brother, please give them SOME credit. They made it past those chaotic rumbles earlier today; they must have some worth to them.  
  
The idea of this banquet was to observe the fighters in the tournament in a more relaxed setting...a setting outside of fighting. Besides, if Gill were to add these fighters to his Utopian society, he wanted to be sure he knew them inside and out.  
  
============  
  
ARI: I'm tellin' ya, it's the truth, man! I was there! "Empress Serena" didn't have the slightest hint of a prayer in the world!  
  
KEN: ...and you did this singlehandedly, you say?  
  
ARI: (sweatdrop) No! No, not me! Goku did! I was there, if that's what you mean. But the real thanks for saving the world go to his two sons. Here's a tip...if you happen to fight Goku's team, do not anger either one of his kids. I'm saying this from not only experience, but for your own good.  
  
KEN: .................................................What is it that you do you do again?  
  
ARI: I' the president of a highly successful professional wrestling organization.  
  
KEN: This one's full of shit.  
  
???: I believe him.  
  
Chun-Li walks over to the two.  
  
CHUN-LI: Interpol agents in Australia reported of a huge palace that crashed in the Outback. All the witnesses pointed to your people being responsible for her defeat.  
  
ARI: Yeah, I know. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know where we were until we bought the damn place down. Such an ugly, ugly mess. And I didn't even get paid for my services!  
  
============  
  
For some reason, Bushinryu master Guy did not fit well in social situations. Guy was always a loner, always took everying seriously. A little too seriously, perhaps.  
  
Someone taps Guy on the shoulder from behind. When he turns around, he sees the face of an old friend of his...  
  
MAYOR MIKE HAGGAR: In the past ten, fifteen years we last saw each other, have you smiled even once?  
  
GUY: Mayor Haggar, (shaking his hand) long time no see.  
  
HAGGAR: Ha...it'll be Governor Haggar come this November. Just you watch!  
  
GUY: Governor, huh? Well, good luck to you.  
  
HAGGAR: Why thank you. So who's your team this year?  
  
GUY: Some of my best students. They're young, so I think the experience would do them good. Yourself?  
  
HAGGAR: Some of the best wrestlers and bodybuilders from all over the world. Including that guy...  
  
He pointed over to the bar, where a very large man with a brown mohawk shouted something to the barkeep in Russian, the end result being the bartender leaving a bottle of Vodka by the man.  
  
GUY: Zangief?  
  
HAGGAR: Yep. We finally got the chance to fight each other about a year ago. He told me about the tournament, and here we are.  
  
They look back at Zangief. The shot glass is empty, and the next thing Zangief does is tip his head back, and put the mouth of the bottle to his lips. The entire bottle drains in less than 90 secons.  
  
GUY: Damn!  
  
HAGGAR: This is one of his easier nights, believe it or not.  
  
Zangief lets out a long belch. When he does, a stream of fire is shot out of his mouth. The few people gathered around applaude him.  
  
ZANGIEF: (brandishing the empty bottle) Good stuff!  
  
Guy and Haggar simply exchange glances.  
  
============  
  
GILL: (from the podium) If everyone could take their seats, we shall begin with tonight's activities!  
  
In just a few minutes, the guests made their way back to their tables. Gill, Urien, and a few other big wheels at Geese Enterprises adorned the long head table, while the guests and their dates sat at the numerous round tables that dotted the hall. Once everyone was seated, Gill began to talk again.  
  
GILL: Thank you. First of ll, let me take this opportunity to welcome everybody here tonight. It is truly a pleasure to be here tonight.  
  
Applause comes from the guests.  
  
GILL: I am sorry to report that one of our other sponsors of the tournament tomorrow could not be here tonight. Apparently he had an ememergency to attend to, but rest assure he will be on hand tomorrow. Now then...I shall make this brief - I have never been good at long, drawn out speeches...and I can guarantee you many of you are more concerned with other things than just sitting here listening to my voice...  
  
A number of the guests laugh (hell, it's true)  
  
GILL: ...but there is one point that I would like to make perfectly clear. I am very excited to be a part of what is sure to be THE GREATEST martial arts tournament ever. The enthusiasm in all of the fighters - young and old - is like nothing I have ever seen in my life. I know deep down inside that it isn't the money or the fame or the notority that drives a warrior to fight...it is the fight itself. The love of the fight, the desire for competition, testing your skills against others from all walks of life...that is what a true warrior desires deep down inside. No earthly amount of money can compare to the what it is like to have your arm raised in victory.  
  
When Gill completes his address, everyone is applauding (some cheering) loudly. He waits patiently while the applause dies down.  
  
GILL: Thank you. (Someone approaches Gill's side, and he puts his hand on the mic to listen.) Ladies and gentlemen, dinner will be served shortly, so everybody just sit tight. Thank you.  
  
With that, he leaves the podium, and takes his seat at the head table.  
  
URIEN: (low voice) They are like sheep, aren't they?  
  
GILL: (low voice) Totally clueless.  
  
***  
  
Seeing his sons starting to nod off from time to time, and further motivated by his wife's urging, Goku decided it was time to leave. Besides, if they were going to fight, they needed to be fully rested - which includes sleep, in this case.  
  
???: Sensei...  
  
Goku froze, his eyes lighting up at the sound of that voice. He knew exactly who it was. His cheerful mood he had the entire evening was soured by that voice.  
  
GOKU: (to Chichi) You guys go wait outside.  
  
He turned around to the voice, seeing that it did indeed come from Goku's top pupil, Jakuno Tentomushi.  
  
GOKU: Jakuno...what are you doing here?  
  
JAKUNO: I'm in the tournament, isn't that great?  
  
GOKU: What? But who...I mean -  
  
JAKUNO: I'm on Vegeta's team...Kakarot. Vegeta and I have a lot in common...we're in this solely to beat YOU and HUMILIATE you in front of the entire world.  
  
GOKU: Still angry because you didn't make the team?  
  
JAKUNO: You have no idea how strong I am, Kakarot. But don't worry. Come tomorrow, you will know first hand just how strong I really am.  
  
GOKU: Considering you haven't been taught the advanced techniques of the Jankenpo style? I find that hard to believe. Are you still upset that you didn't make the team?  
  
JAKUNO: I don't care about you, your art, OR your team! I'm the greatest fighter in the entire universe! I answer to NO ONE!  
  
GOKU: So be it. You answer to no one...I'll take those words exactly as I hear them.  
  
Not saying another word, Goku turned around and walked out of the building. As he walked away, he knew right away that Jakuno Tentomushi would be forbidden from studying under him. 


	9. Crystal Tokyo vs Satan City

DATE: 7 MAY 2001  
LOCATION: Hurricane Stadium, the site of the 30TB  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, it was go time.  
  
The opening ceremonies had past. The team introductions had concluded. The national anthems had been played. Now for the actual fighting to being.  
  
The ring itself was a marvel. It was sturdy enough to withstand the action in the ring, as it was predicted the action would be intense. It was a circular ring, designed to look almost like a fancy compass. It was solid concrete, the compass design laid on in the form of tiles, had a radius of 25 feet and was 1.5 feet high. Tall marble pillars adorned the cardinal points on the ring, and were 20 feet high and had Ionic capitals on top. For every fight, the corners would be North & South or East & West, and would alternate for each fight. All fighters stayed on the sidelines, watching the fights from afar.  
  
The rules...four man teams (no tagging), single elimination format. One member of each team would compete at a time, and would fight until eliminated. Elimination comes when a fighter can not get up before the 10-count, was knocked senless or unconscious, or left the ring for any reason. Hair pulling, eye gouging, and low blows were discouraged. Weapons with a sharp edge or projectile-firing weapons are banned.  
  
Now...let the tournament begin.  
  
  
  
  
FIRST ROUND MATCH  
SATAN CITY VS. CRYSTAL TOKYO  
  
Being the pompous, arrogant bastard he was, Mr. Satan demanded beforehand that his team fight first in every round of competition. Mr. Satan was confident that his team would win the entire tournament, and did not take any of his opponents seriously. So when he saw his first round competition, he decided to make an example out of these four.  
  
REFEREE: Step in, folks, step in!  
  
The referee called the two teams to the center of the ring. The four members of the Satan City team made arrogant and self-righteous...noises...while Crystal Tokyo remained surprisingly focused.  
  
REF: Okay, you've been explained the rules...no hair pulling, no eye gouging, no unsportsmanlike conduct; is that clear? Any questions? (No responce.) North corner, who's first?  
  
Before they entered the ring, all teams had to be positive of the order they would fight in.  
  
DAN: I am! (flexing an arm) Osu!  
  
REF: South corner, who's first?  
  
HOTARU: I will.  
  
DAN: For real? I'm gonna have to fight a kid?  
  
REF: Okay then...return to your corners and come out fighting!  
  
Mr. Satan, Allen and Blanka went to their corner. Before returning, Darien, Trista, Reenie and Hotaru simultaneously engaged their transformations, turning into Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, Neo-Sailor Moon, and Sailor Saturn.  
  
Dan still had a cocky grin on his face as he looked this black-haired girl in a purple and black trim version of Chun-Li's dress. This was gonna be fun.  
  
DAN: So...guess the Sailor Scouts aren't just as myth. No matter. You know...being the chivalrous guy that I am - and you being a girl and a child, I'll be sure to take it easy on you, okay kid?  
  
SAILOR SATURN: If you wish. But I will not do the same to you.  
  
DAN: HAA! You're a riot, kid! Let's go! (rolling forward) Doishta doishtAAAAAAAH!  
  
As Dan rolled, Hotaru put her hands together above her head, forming her Silence Glaive in her hands. He trembled in fear as he saw his reflection in the blade that topped off the staff.  
  
Sa. SATURN: Well? What are you waiting for?  
  
DAN: (slowly regaining his nerve) Yeah...you're right! What AM I waiting for! Here it comes, kid! (leaping at her) DAN-DAN, CIA!  
  
The knee caught her off guard, and the two following kicks knocked Hotaru off her feet, to her stomach.  
  
REENIE: (from the sidelines) Come on, Hoatru! Get up!  
  
Hotaru lifted herself up on her hands, tightening her grip on her Glaive. She spun around suddenly, her foot catching Dan's shin. As Dan hopped back, holding his shin, Hotaru jammed the blunt end of her glaive into his gut, then cracked him right on the chin with an uppercut. When he reeled, Hotaru bounded back a few steps, ran forward, and used her Glaive like a pole vault, her feet connecting with Dan's chest, knocking him down.  
  
The crowd roared its approval. Hotaru, however, was panting heavily.  
  
TRISTA: She's tired. Look at her.  
  
DARIEN: After just a few minutes?  
  
TRISTA: I used to think as Sailor Saturn, her body could withstand more activity like this. (calling out) FINISH HIM OFF, SAILOR SATURN! GIVE HIM THE BIG SURPRISE!  
  
DAN: Big surprise? What a coincidence!  
  
Once he got back in his stance, he went into his Chohatsu Densetsu {Legendary Taunt}. Hotaru watched as this full grown man dressed in pink rolled and shouted Japanest taunts. When he hopped and landed with his one-of-a-kind thumbs-up, Hotaru took that as her cue. Her Glaive was drawn back, and she brought it down hard to the ground, hitting her opponent. Dan was frozen in place as she held the Glaive in place after striking.  
  
HOTARU: Surprise.  
  
She brought her weapon back up, and when Dan was hit, he was launched into the cheap seats. The crowd went crazy.  
  
REENIE: YAY!!!  
  
Hotaru was leaning forward, supporting herself on her weapon. Her free hand was held over her chest as her breath came in short gasps.  
  
TRISTA: She's hurting.  
  
DARIEN: Probably after this fight...  
  
TRISTA: I'll go next.  
  
Hotaru readied herself as she saw the green manbeast known as Blanka leap into the ring, jumping and doing flips in place.  
  
BLANKA: Oooo oooo OOOO! Hoo-AAAH! {You hurt master Dan! For this you will pay!}  
  
Blanka galloped across the ring, closing the distance between him and his opponent. He slashed at the tired girl with a few hooks, and finished the combo with a flip kick right to her face. Hotaru stumbled, and was then the recipient of Blanka's signature Rolling Attack. She fell down hard, too weak to get up. The referee ruled she couldn't continue, and ruled in Blanka's favor.  
  
Sailor Pluto ran out on to the ring, kneeling beside the girl.  
  
HOTARU: (weakly) T-Tris...  
  
TRISTA: You fought well, Hotaru. I'll take it from here.  
  
The crowd applauded in delight as Hotaru walked off - with Trista's help. Now it was Pluto's turn  
  
TRISTA: What the hell are you?  
  
BLANKA: (hearts in his eyes) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo {Pretty lady...}  
  
Seeing her opponent stunned, Trista wasted no time taking apart Blanka. Her Garnet Rod - a silver staff shaped like a long key with a garnet crystal ball on one end - appeared in her hand, and she quickly slapped Blanka around with a few quick hits. She charged with a bayonet-like impaling motion, only to have her rod caught by Blanka. He sent a charge of electricity through the rod, which shocked Trista in return. She recovered quickly, and stopped Blanka's Ground Shave attack with a golf-swing motion of her rod. When Blanka roared in anger, Trista saw an opening that seemed to scream out "attack."  
  
TRISTA: PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!!!  
  
A large ball of purple energy shaped like the planet Pluto flew from the crystal on her Garnet Rod, and slammed into Blanka. It was enough to put him down for the count.  
  
ALLEN: (dragging Blanka off) Pitiful subhuman. Can't do anything right.  
  
MR. SATAN: It's a trick! How do you explain how those two can do all that freaky stuff?  
  
ALLEN: I'm-a get to the bottom of this. Watch.  
  
Allen Snider stepped into the ring, cracking his knuckles and making a kissy face at Trista.  
  
TRISTA: Want something you can really kiss?  
  
ALLEN: That's IT! SOUL FORCE!  
  
Allen Snider thrust his hands forward, shooting a ball of purple energy out from them. Trista countered by firing a Dead Scream, the end result being the two energies nullifying each other. As Allen leapt into the air, Trista threw her Garnet Rod like a javelin, striking Allen right on the side of the head. He fell to the edge of the ring, his body bouncing out of the ring, eliminated.  
  
ALLEN: NO! I'm the greatest! I CAN'T LOSE!  
  
MR. SATAN: You just did. Now it's time for a REAL martial artist to get the job done!  
  
The locals went nuts as Mr. Satan entered, taking a lot of time to bask in the applause. When he turned to his opponent, he found no one. He kept looking until a rose found itself imbedded in his afro. When he looked up, he saw Tuxedo Mask standing atop the East column, his cape flowing in the wind.  
  
MR. SATAN: YOU?! You call yourself a fighter, fighting with FLOWERS! YOU'RE PATHETIC!  
  
He spiked the rose and stomped it in anger, leaving himself open to a kick right to the back of his head.  
  
DARIEN: You let your own arrogance cloud your take on reality, and you call ME pathetic...how sad.  
  
MR. SATAN: GRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Mr. Satan's charges were easily stopped with a few slaps from Tuxedo Mask's tuxedo cane. Finally, he blocked, and grabbed the cane, flinging it away.  
  
MR. SATAN: Oooo! You're not so tough now, are ya?!  
  
DARIEN: You can think that.  
  
Mr. Satan charged again, but Darien simply sidestepped and smashed the back of his head with his fist. He crashed face fist to the cold tile. Darien threw a rose into his back, and when Mr. Satan's head popped up when he shouted, Darien kicked him in the head, KOing him. The fight was over.  
  
ANN.: THE WINNERS...CRYSTAL TOKYO!!!  
  
Darien reverted, and stepped off the ring. Everyone in the place was cheering wildly. But Darien didn't focus on the crowd, as he caught sight of Goku, his arms folded, his face bearing an impressed smile. They both knew that their respective teams would clash somehow................ 


	10. Interpol vs Fatal Fury

As Dan was finally passed down from the grandstands to the sidelines, Allen Snider and Blanka had finally aided Mr. Satan out of the ring. Even as Tuxedo Mask threw his arms up in victory, his cape flowing back behind him, the team quickly developed a strong hatred for him.  
  
ALLEN: How in the hell did this happen?! We lose to a bitch, a guy in a tux and a pair of snot-nosed little brats! My comeback is ruined!  
  
Dan dumped some water on Mr. Satan - still on his stomach - and he quickly came around.  
  
MR. SATAN: It's a trick! It's all a trick! They had the match fixed! They're taking drugs! They're...GET THIS ROSE OUTTA ME!  
  
Dan and Allen held Mr. Satan down, and on the count of three, Blanka yanked out the rose in a single tug. The stem was still razor sharp and dripping with his blood. It disappeared a moment later when Tuxedo Mask reverted to Darien.  
  
***  
  
As Darien hopped down off the ring, he caught Goku's pleased gaze. And despite the excited squeal of his daughter's voice as she threw herself into Gohan's arms, he still smirked back at him.  
  
DARIEN: Impressed, eh?  
  
GOKU: Just a little. If you had lost to Mr. Satan, I would've truly lost all respect for you.  
  
DARIEN: (laugh) Be real. Reenie could've beat him. No question.  
  
GOKU: True. But do you know how bad you'd look if she had to save you?  
  
Darien simply nodded in acknowledgment and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Hotaru sat in a chair, watching as the next two teams were announced, her breath just now returning to normal. She and the other three members of her team had reverted, and was now back to just Hotaru Tomoe instead of Sailor Saturn. Trista was by her side. As well as another young man important to her.  
  
HOTARU: (her head hung) I can't believe I was defeated. What was that thing?  
  
ASH: I don't even know what that was. But hey, look on the bright side...(putting his hand on hers)...you still fought well out there.  
  
HOTARU: You mean that?  
  
TRISTA: You proved you can battle with some the greatest...........well, you're starting to become as great a Sailor Soldier as the rest of us. (The crowd's cheers diverted their attention.) Oh look, the next fight is starting.  
  
  
  
FIRST ROUND  
TEAM INTERPOL VS. TEAM FATAL FURY  
  
The second of eight first round matches was set to begin. Guile's Interpol team took the East corner, while the Fatal Fury team was on the west. Final preparations were being made - boots were laced, hands taped, gloves pulled on, etc.  
  
GUILE: Ready, kid?  
  
ALEX: I'm ready.  
  
NASH: Let's do this, people!  
  
As they head for the ring, the three men stop suddenly.  
  
GUILE: (stepping back) Ladies first.  
  
Chun-Li rolled her eyes at her teammates.  
  
They reached the center moments before their opponents.  
  
JOE: I'll take the big guy; how's that sound?  
  
BOGARTS: No.  
  
ANDY: You're going first, Joe.  
  
JOE: Fine, fine.  
  
When the other teammates cleared, Joe Higashi and Chun-Li were left to start the fight.  
  
JOE: I AM THE SATAN OF MARTIAL ARTS! (entire body shaking) AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAHHHHHH!!!! Fear me...JOE HIGASHI!  
  
CHUN-LI: Um, no. KIKOKEN!  
  
A bubble of bluish-yellow energy hit Joe right in the face. His smile was replace with a look of anger.  
  
JOE: Urrrrgh...you little - !  
  
Joe jumped forward, and swung his foot around, his heel connecting with his opponent. He followed with a Slash Kick, knocking Chun-Li down. She rolled back, away form her opponent, and the two engaged in a series of trading and blocking each other's blows. Joe's composure was wearing down as Chun-Li continued to block and counter his attacks.  
  
CHUN-LI: Don't you know it's not nice to hit a lady?  
  
JOE: Ya think I care?!  
  
On that note, he attacked with his Strongest Heel Ever...and missed, leaving himself wide open.  
  
CHUN-LI: (jutting her hands out) YAH!  
  
A ball of blue-white ki the size of a tire appeared in her hands, knocking Joe on his ass. He scrambled back to his feet.  
  
JOE: Say goodnight, sweetie. SCREW...UPPAHHHH!!!  
  
Chun-Li saw his attack coming, and jumped away, bounding off the North column to get away. She found herself a few meters behind Joe.  
  
GUILE: TAKE 'EM OUT, CHUN-LI!  
  
JOE: G'huh?!  
  
When he turned around, Chun-Li dashed forward, going into her Senretsu Kyaku {1000 Burst Kick}. After slapping him senless with her feet, the last kick launched Joe into the air, out of the ring.  
  
CHUN-LI: (laughing, hopping up and down) YATTA!  
  
Mai was next to fight. She leapt into the ring, a few feet from Chun-Li...dressed in a Sailor Mars outfit.  
  
MAI: (brandishing fans) Give it up! I am Sailor Mai! (dead silence from Chun-Li) This isn't going how I wanted it.  
  
She spun in a circle quickly, the Sailor Mars outfit cast off, revealing her normal gi.  
  
MAI: (jumping) MUSABI NO MAI!  
  
CHUN-LI: SPINNING BIRD KICK!  
  
Each was hit by the others attack, but while Chun-Li landed on her back, Mai landed on her feet. When Chun-Li got to her feet, Mai met her with her Mizudori no Mai {Triple Fan Super}, taking her out of the fight.  
  
Nash stepped up next. Mai got in her stance. He calmly removed his glasses, pocketed them, and got ready to fight. Mai went to jump away, but Nash charged in and hit her with a Knee Bazooka. She fell down, and rolled just out of the way of a stomp. Mai threw one of her fans at Nash, only to have it countered with a Sonic Boom. When Mai attempted another Musabi no Mai, Nash was quick to stop it with a Somersault Shell. She recovered, and countered a step kick with a Ryu Enbu.  
  
With his next move, Nash finished off Mai. He saw her flinch just a little, and unleashed a Sonic Break. The rain of Sonic Booms were too much for Mai, and she was defeated.  
  
NASH: (checking his glasses) Didn't even scratch the lenses.  
  
TERRY: (helping Mai off) I take it you want next crack?  
  
Andy didn't respond, but just walked up to Nash, staring him dead in the eyes. One backhand knocked his glasses out of his hands.  
  
NASH: Hey! My gla-  
  
What happened next was Andy unloading on Nash with a barrage of fists, feet, a few Hishokens and Sho Ryu Dans, and finished with a Chou Reppa Dan. The last attack was enough to send him out of the ring.  
  
Clearly, Andy and Nash were still hungry for more. They would've tore each other to shreds, had Guile nto have to restrain Nash and Alex stepping in his place.  
  
ANDY: (lunging at Alex) SHO RYU........ulp!  
  
Alex nonchalantly grabbed Andy's fist, and turned it into a Power Bomb, laying out Andy. While Andy was faster than Alex, getting caught by a Cross Chop and getting beaten down by a Boomerang Raid was too much. A final German Suplex polished Andy off.  
  
ALEX: Weak!  
  
Once Andy had been helped off, Terry took his place. If he were to win, he needed to be quick.  
  
TERRY: POWER WAVE!  
  
Alex leapt over the flame rolling at him, and was caught with a Crack Shoot. Terry lunged forth with a Burn Knuckle, and hit before he could retaliate. Alex leapt with an Air Stampede, and managed to ground Terry's Rising Tackle.  
  
ALEX: You can't escape!  
  
Alex lunged forward, trying to grab Terry, who rolled back, still in front of him. He saw the opening.  
  
TERRY: POWER.....GEYSER!  
  
A wall of energy exploded out of the spot where Terry punched the ground, once, twice, three times. Seeing how it only stunned Alex, he charged with a Buster Wolf. This was enough to finish off Alex.  
  
TERRY: (turning, throwing off his cap) OKAY!  
  
Guile cleared his throat at Terry, who turned around. He tossed the hat back, waited for him to put it on, and started fighting. The crowd was nuts, seeing how great this fight was.  
  
Guile went right to work, his sobat catching Terry off guard. Terry rolled when he hit, and got up just in time to counter Guile's Opening Gambit with a Power Dunk. When Terry tried a Burn Knuckle, he was sucked in by a desperate Sonic Hurricane. Both combatants were breathing heavily, the cheers of the crowd not affecting them at all.  
  
GUILE: SONIC BOOM!  
  
TERRY: POWER WAVE!  
  
Both energy attacks totally missed each other, while their users jumped in. Guile met Terry in mid air, catching him with a midair back breaker. Terry groaned slightly, and was out. Seeing his opponent out, Guile ran his comb through his hair.  
  
ANN.: YOUR WINNERS...TEAM INTERPOL!!!  
  
Guile watched as Terry got to his feet, slowly. Instead of fuming over his loss, Terry accepted Guile's outstretched hand for a handshake. Regardless of the oucome, it was a hell of a fight. 


	11. Korea vs CWF Executives

The crowd was still ablaze as Guile and Terry Bogart walked out of the ring, back to their corners. As Terry was received by his teammates, Guile noticed Alex, sitting on the ground, chin rested on his fists, staring at a steel chair in silence.  
  
GUILE: What's wrong, kid?  
  
He walks over to him, and slaps him on the back.  
  
GUILE: Hey, don't be upset, man. We won -  
  
ALEX: I got BEAT, Guile! How could 'dis happen ta me?!  
  
Alex slams his fists into the seat of the chair hard, putting two huge dents in it. He stands and stares down at Guile.  
  
ALEX: How the hell could a twoip like him get da best ah me?!  
  
Out of the corner of their eye, they could see Gohan watching the conversation. When they look at him again, Gohan panics, turns and walks away quickly. Alex's eyes were fixated on the symbol for "Justice" on the back of the Jankenpo school's gi.  
  
GUILE: Don't worry chief. You'll get your shot at redemption.  
  
ALEX: Yeah. I bettah.  
  
CHUN-LI: We've got some time before the next round. I'm gonna go find Mr. Satan.  
  
Chun-Li leaves just as the next match gets underway...  
  
  
  
  
FIRST ROUND  
CWE EXECUTIVES VS. TEAM KOREA  
  
DEATH DROP: Tell me again why you chose us to be in this tournament, Ari?  
  
ARI: Why not? You guys're the closest buds I have in the CWE; you know that.  
  
DROP: Of course.  
  
LITA: Plus Goku's got his own team, right?  
  
ARI: Oh yeah.  
  
Lita was named to go first. Her first opponent would be a very large man by the name of Chang Koehan.  
  
KIM KAPHWAN: Tae Kwon Do no shinzi...  
  
REST OF TEAM KOREA: MIZEMASHO!  
  
The other competitors returned to their corners, leaving Lita with one Chang, spinning his large iron ball & chain on his finger above his head. He had a big grin on his face the size of his beard.  
  
LITA: Hate to burst your bubble, big guy, but I'm married. So don't think you're trying to win me over.  
  
CHANG: (holding the ball in one hand) Yeah, whatever.  
  
In one quick moment, Chang slammed the giant ball hard on Lita, who back flipped out of the way just in time. In midair, Lita turned into Sailor Jupiter to the stunned roar of the crowd.  
  
Obviously, Koehan has the strength advantage over Lita, but only in terms of raw power. Chang has the mental and spiritual enlightenment of that of his iron ball. Chang swung his weapon over his head, slamming it down hard. Lita froze midcharge, just inches away from the impact. She sprung off the big lump of metal and kicked the big lump right in the jaw. She scored with a few more punches to the gut before a standing side kick from him put some distance between her and Chang. Once he readied himself, his hand lashed out, his ball flying forth and striking Lita right in the gut. The ball - which weighs more than her - launched her a good halfway across the ring upon impact. The shot was hard, but Lita got to her feet despite the pain.  
  
GERON: Lita, he's wielding a giant metal ball on a chain!  
  
LITA: You noticed that, huh?  
  
GERON: Uh...metal?  
  
It dawned on her...metal is a great conductor of electricity! She tensed up, gathering the magic. Electric currents danced over her body.  
  
LITA: JUPITER...THUNDER BEAM!!!  
  
She threw her hands forward, sending a beam of white electricity straight for her opponent. Seeing how he now had his large ball and chain wrapped over his body, it conducted the hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity evenly over his corpulent form. When he managed to recover, he saw Lita's attacks coming. He blocked a straight kick with the iron ball, making Lita grab her ankle in pain. When she turned and threw a punch, it felt like she broke her hand on that same metal. Doubled over, clutching her wrist, Chang delivered an axe kick right across her back, laying her out. He then grabbed Lita, pulling her up, and wrapped the chain tightly around her. She grabbed onto the chain, trying to pull it off, but resulted to electrocuting the chain, releasing the hold.  
  
CHANG: Oooooooooo...do that again! Do that AGAIN!  
  
LITA: JUPITER...OAK EVOLUTION!!!  
  
Lita let loose with a barrage of tiny electric bolts, which morphed into razor-sharp oak leaves in mid flight. Chang blocked with his iron ball, but when the leaves hit, they all became imbedded in the mass of iron.  
  
CHANG: (checking over his weapon) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS THING?!  
  
Chang swung the ball and chain again, all the imbedded leaves scattering when it hit the ring. Lita sidestepped the attack, and nailed him with a kick in the gut that knocked the wind out of the big guy.  
  
Meanwhile, the affects of the gust were felt on the sidelines. Dan was clinging to the West Column for dear life, while others, including Mr. Satan, Zangief and even Reenie were bracing against the current.  
  
DAN: THIS FUCKIN' iBLOWS!/i  
  
MR. SATAN: It's a trick! It's ALL a trick, I tell you!  
  
ZANGIEF: This trick of yours vill blow us back to mother Russia!  
  
Reenie screamed as she lost her footing and was being swept away. Gohan dashed over and caught her, carrying her to safety.  
  
GOHAN: You alright?  
  
REENIE: (stars in eyes) Yeah...  
  
Suddenly, all was calm.  
  
GOHAN: (setting her on her feet) Hey look! Lita won!  
  
Most recovered just in time to see the referee count Chang down for the 10-count, and Lita was declared the winner. After a moment of celebration, his replacement - a man with long, silvery-gray hair - entered the ring. Like his teammates, he was also a master of the art of Tae Kwan Do (it was a prerequisite for being on the team). Even despite his teammate's failure moments ago, Jhun Hoon remained calm.  
  
LITA: Come on! Make a move -  
  
Still ready to fight, Lita beckoned to the newcomer. A quick Hunting Tiger Trap caught Lita by surprise. Even though she survived a number of encounters with a giant metal ball, she was starting to feel a little off. She threw a Thunderclap Zap like fastpitch softball, which Jhun jumped over and hit Lita with a Flying Dragon Step. Electricity raced through her fist as she connected with a hook, throwing Jhun Hoon for a loop. He landed on his feet, and struck with a Full Moon Slash before Lita could recover from her attack. The end would come soon, as Jhun caught Lita with a Full Moon throw, sending her up into the air. As she began to fall back down, Jhun leapt up and nailed her prone body with a Phoenix Heaven Dance Kick. It was an attack Lita would not get up from.  
  
JHUN: (to himself) Next...  
  
Who else could possibly be next but Lita's husband? Keep in mind, there are a number of fighting families at 30TB...Sonn, Bogart, Sakazaki, Mirai, Shields, and now, Kizan. Geron Kizan is the commissioner of the CWE and the husband of Sailor Jupiter (lucky bastard). While also apt in Tae Kwan Do, he is also very skilled in the art of Aikido.  
  
JHUN: I hope you're not upset for what I did to your girl.  
  
GERON: Not really; it wasn't for any personal vendetta. And she's my wife.  
  
JHUN: Ahhh...are you ready to go now?  
  
GERON: (beckoning) Come with it.  
  
Geron rolled forward, evading an Exhaust Attack from Jhun, and connected with a punch to the gut. He reeled, and Geron connected with a spinning heel kick to the side of the head. Geron missed with a knee drop as Jhun rolled out of the way, an Empty Dust getting him on the way up. What followed was a rapid exchange of punches, kicks and throws, with neither being able to best the other. At one point, Jhun thought he had him beat with a Boisterous Dance. But alas, he was wrong. Geron had a super of his own saved up.  
  
GERON: PRI-MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL...LIGHTNING!!!  
  
Geron's body rippled with electricity, culminating in a large spire that struck - and blew away - Jhun Hoon.  
  
Not breaking eye contact with his opponent, and not caring that he could wield lightning, Kim Kaphwan stepped into the ring as Jhun crashed on the sidelines. As he walked out, a number of wooden boards could be seen tucked under his arm. When he was a few feet away from Geron, he tossed the boards into the air. As they came down, Kim kicked each board in half, perfectly down the middle. Geron was mildly impressed. Right now, he was more concerned with fighting.  
  
Not wasting any more time, Geron went through an exchange of kicks and punches, ending when Geron's foot found Kim's side. A Hi En Zan followed by a Ten Sou San was his retaliation, but when tried a Comet Crusher, Geron countered with an armdrag takedown. Kim sprang to his feet, but Geron was ready for him.  
  
GERON: HUZZAH!  
  
Geron nailed his opponent with his Green Dream kick, which was just a fancy name for the popular "superkick". Regardless of its name, the result was still the same - Geron's foot crashing into the side of Kim's chin.  
  
Kim was down, but not out. He answered by starting with a Hishou Kyaku, followed by a rapid succession of kicks which Geron wasn't quick enough to block. The first few were simple to avoid, but the rest of the barrage got him. He then felt a pair of hands grab him. Instinctively, he headbutted Kim, latched his arms around his waist, and hip tossed him down hard to the ground. As Geron recovered, he was already preparing for another blast of Primal Lightning. Seeing this, Kim leapt into the air, his Ho Ou Kyaku hitting before Geron could redirect his attack. Geron, now off-balance, was then nailed with a Spirit of Conquest Kick, finally throwing him from the ring.  
  
???: EEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
In the instant Geron hit the ground outside the ring, the next man for the CWF Executive Team charged from the corner into the matchup. The next in line could be considered a ripped, stronger and clean-shaven version of Chang Koehan - the mountain of a man known as Death Drop. Kim turned around at the sound of the yelling, and was met with a disastrous right cross. He spun to the ground; the fist had a similar effect as that of taking a sledgehammer right to the face. Death Drop was always ready to fight at the drop of a hat, it seemed.  
  
KIM: (getting to his feet) Wow...this guy packs a mean punch - oh no...  
  
Kim sighed as he realized his opponent grabbed him from behind. Death Drop flung himself back, dropping his opponent right across the shoulderblades in an earth-shaking German Suplex. Upon slamming him, Death Drop grabbed his feet, spun, and threw Kim away. The thud Kim's body made boomed throughout the arena. Despite having his being rocked by two very damaging throws, he still had it in him to get back up and catch Death Drop with a Crescent Moon Kick to Drop's shoulder. He finally got him off the ground with a Crime Sweeper attack, and found himself sitting atop Death Drop, punching him repeatedly. Kim only got in two shots before being flung across the ring by his opponent. That's when things got interesting...  
  
DEATH DROP: (running full sprint) CHARRRRRRRRRRRGE!!!  
  
Running surprisingly fast for a guy his size, Death Drop barreled forward, a deep blue cloud of energy in front of him. His whole body glowed [COLOR=royalblue][b]blue[/b][/COLOR] as he closed the distance and increased speed, intending to wipe out Kim with his Glacier Spear Charge.  
  
Upon impact, Kim's body temperature dropped 20-25 degrees. Ice formed on parts of his body as the blow connected. Death Drop kept running. Although it was a powerful move, the Glacier Spear Charge had yet to be perfected. One particular area was controlling his forward momentum. It was because of this flaw that both Kim and Death Drop were hurled from the ring, fueled by Death Drop's momentum.  
  
Each team only had one member left. And each were as far apart as two worlds could be. From the CWF corner was Ari Rockefeller - the CWF President, an amateur wrestler, and a novelist on the side. One of the few who dressed in all black to a fight. Team Korea's last stand - dressed in the blue and white Tae Kwan Do gi - was Geo Jeetu, a master of Tae Kwan Do in his own right (what a surprise), and has been either a friend or rival with all of his teammates. Although Jeetu reeked of focus and determination, Rockefeller wasn't going to allow an opportunity for a bust just waltz by.  
  
ARI: If you're gonna thaw that guy out, you best use cool water; otherwise he'll go into shock.  
  
GEO: What are you, a doctor? Or do you find this funny?  
  
ARI: Well the bright red blotches on his body are a dead giveaway for frostbite, ya know. Imagine...frostbite in the middle of May. What a tragedy.  
  
Geo said nothing, and displayed a variety of kicks to his opponent. As was intended, only the final kick to the gut connected.  
  
GEO: Nearly two decades of studying Tae Kwan Do have brought me here...  
  
Ari paused, and struck Geo with a soccer kick right on the point of the chin. Add to it the size 17 steel-toe boots he had on, it was quite a devistating attack.  
  
ARI: That was a spur-the-moment kinda thing.  
  
Not finding his dry humor funny, not to mention being upset over the gash in his chin, Geo came out swinging at Ari. He took full advantage of the speed edge Geo had, making good use of the Fatal Heel Mirage Chain, peppering his opponent with fast kicks. Upon catching a Somersault Leg Blade, Ari stepped through, sweeping Geo's other leg out from under him, while slamming his upper body with a forearm club. Ari, still atop Geo, took hold of his gi, slamming his upper body into the ring over and over. Geo's legs clamped down around his opponent, making it hard for him to take in air. Several hard punches followed before Geo rolled through, flinging Ari a good distance away. When Ari stood, Geo charged.  
  
ARI: KUYAHHHH!!!  
  
Ari slammed his fist into the ground hard, causing the debris from the previous fights to jump from the ring, and seriously threw off Geo's forward run. Ari's Traumatizer only stalled Geo momentarily, but it was enough for Ari to see his opponent's next move coming. Geo jumped, intending on a Fatal Heel Mirage Chain as he landed. Instead, Ari grabbed both of Geo's ankles, and slammed him onto the ring in a double-overhead fashion. Geo bounced once before landing flat.  
  
Much to Ari's - and the crowd's - surprise, Geo snapped to his feet, catching Ari with a foot to the gut as he rose. This time, the Somersault Leg Blade wasn't caught, leaving Ari wide open for a Hammer Crush.  
  
GEO: Ding ding! School's in!  
  
When Geo turned, Ari snatched his ankle out from underneath him. Geo scrambled to get away, but Ari clubbed him in the back, then stepped hard over Geo as he was on the ground. He then ran away a few steps. His next move required space.  
  
ARI: (charging his fist) URBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...AAAAAASAULT!!!  
  
This fast-moving fountain of greenish energy hurtled along the ground towards Geo. When it hit, he was catapuled into the air, towards Ari. Seeing his prone body in the proper position, he jumped up, intending to power bomb him down to the ring. But instead, Geo latched his legs around Ari's head, turning the power bomb into a mid-air hurricanrana. Both recovered, Geo sooner than Ari, and Geo was quick to capitalize. As Ari stood and faced him, he was greeted with Geo's Fatal Heel Eclipse Chain. Ari's head was slapped back and forth in rapid succession by Geo's foot, until Ari became too dizzy to stand straight. When he groaned and put his hand to his head, Geo opened up with a Somersault Leg Blade Massacre on his dizzied foe. He fell to his back, out like a light.  
  
Clearly, this was a great fight. The audience's reaction testified to this truth.  
  
ANN.: YOUR WINNERS...TEAM KOREA!!!  
  
With only a second glance back, Geo Jeetu turned and walked to his corner, where Jhun and Chang had Kim sitting in a chair, a blanket wrapped around him. His condition was getting better, but he wasn't fully recovered.  
  
GEO: We've advanced.  
  
KIM: S-so I saw. N-n-n-nice going.  
  
Chang walked over, carrying a large container filled with water for hot tea.  
  
GEO: What is that thing for?  
  
CHANG: This'll warm him up.  
  
GEO: If you dump that on him, it'll only make it worse. He'll end up going into shock, probably. (looking around) Maybe if there's something a little bit cooler... 


	12. Heroes vs Shotokan

DATE: Same time (live broadcast)  
LOCATION: Oak Laboratories; Pallet, Louisiana  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The 30th Tenkachi Bukodai wouldn't truly be the greatest martial arts tournament if it weren't beamed out all over the world live, now would it?  
  
It was approximately 1:00 AM Central Standard time in Pallet, Louisiana, home to Prof. Samuel Oak, one of the world's foremost Pokémon experts. It was also home to Gary Oak, the arrogant grandson of Prof. Oak and the even more arrogant arch-rival of Pokémon master Ash Ketchum-Sonn. Gary is very pompous; he travels with a posse. He was chauffered around in a bright red 2001 Camaro. He had his own personall cheerleader squad. He even started a boyband called "Destiny".  
  
And despite all this, Gary was 1-6 all-time against Ash.  
  
Tonight, he found himself hosting a sleepover for his other bandmates in Boyband Destiny - Pewter City Gym leader Brock Slate, Pokémon photography prodigy Todd Ritz, Pokémon artist Tracey Sketcher, and Ritchie, who bore a striking resemblence to Ash Ketchum.  
  
Gee, if this isn't a really big fruit bowl, I don't know what is.  
  
Somehow, Tracey got his hands on the remote, and was scanning the channels at light speed.  
  
GARY: Hey slow down, ya moron! Go back!  
  
Tracey went back one channel, and stumbled onto the 30th Tenkachi Bukodai.  
  
TRACEY: Alright! (putting the remote down) I forgot this was on! Let's watch this!  
  
They caught in between matches. One of the reporters scored an interview with Terry Bogart. That's when all the fun started.  
  
RITCHIE: This is too lame. (reaching for the remote) Who wants to watch these people fight -  
  
BROCK: You touch that remote AND I WILL INFLICT GREAT PAIN UPON YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?!  
  
GARY: Who?  
  
BROCK: (spinning around to TV, knocking fellow bandmates aside, hearts in eyes) It's TERRY BOGART! HE'S MY FAVORITE FIGHTER OF ALL TIME! ^_^  
  
Brock's tongue was hanging out his mouth as hearts adorned his eyes for the duration of his interview. Even the news of his elimination didn't upset Brock.  
  
TODD: Obsessed much? He's out of the tournament, you know.  
  
The screen showed the tournament brackets. A scouting report, if you will, was then displayed about the Jankenpo team.  
  
TRACEY: Jankenpo...I could swear I heard that somewhere before...  
  
GARY: NO WAY! NOT THAT LOSER! ... OH, NOT HIM TOO!  
  
Much to the chagrin of the boys, there, pacing around back and forth, wearing the orange Jankenpo gi with the Justice symbol on the back and a black planetary symbol for the planet Saturn on the left breast was none other than Ash Ketchum-Sonn himself. An with him, giving him words of advice (although there was no mic and they couldn't be heard) was his stepbrother Gohan (same gi, bright yellow crescent moon on the front of his gi).  
  
BROCK: Easy, buddy. Why so upset?  
  
GARY: (face red) What is he doing?!  
  
TODD: Gee, I didn't know you hated him so much.  
  
GARY: Those two are always showing off! They think they're so hot with their...KARATE! And their "girlfriends..."  
  
RITCHIE: (under a fake cough) Cooties!  
  
GARY: Take note of this, people! He's noting compared to me! Ya hear that?! NOTHING!  
  
PROF. OAK'S VOICE: KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!  
  
BOYS: Sorry...  
  
***  
  
LOCATION: Ringside...  
  
  
  
  
YUN: ...So did ya holla at her?  
  
SEAN: I sure did, but yo, she wasn't feelin' me! She just...bounced.  
  
Minutes before his match, Sean Matsuda was discussing his latest conquests, if you will, with Yun and Yang. He absently dribbled his basketball every now and then, but still remained attentive in this conversation.  
  
YUN: Sorry to hear that...sucks you're stuck in a damn dry spell.  
  
SEAN: Damn dry spell - that hurts, man! And the thing that boggles me is I see some people, some couples hookin' up that just...shouldn't be together...at all. I mean, the fuckin' twins got girls of their own, man!  
  
YANG: (exchanging glances w/Yun) You're not talking about us, right? We're not -  
  
SEAN: No...(points afar) those two!  
  
The two in question were Ash and Gohan, each were currently occupied with Hotaru and Reenie respectively.  
  
YANG: Oh. Those two got girls?  
  
YUN: Those two are twins?  
  
SEAN: Yeah, those two...are they?  
  
YUN: No they're not. The taller one is a Creole from New Orleans. I hear he's adopted.  
  
SEAN: For real? I did not know that.  
  
The two teams called up to fight next were announced.  
  
SEAN: That's me. I gotta go.  
  
He tapped fists with Yun first, then Yang, and made his way to the East Corner, where his teammates were waiting for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIRST ROUND  
HEROES TEAM VS. TEAM SHOTOKAN  
  
KEN: (priate voice) Arrh, matey! Shiver me timbers!  
  
RAMON: You think this eyepatch is here for you to make jokes about?!  
  
KEN: Relax. I've fought uglier one-eyed mofos before. It's nothing special.  
  
Still feeling a bit offended, Ramon rolled forward and leapt at Ken with a Flying Body Attack. Ken sidestepped the attack, but Ramon quickly did a leg sweep as he landed, taking Ken off his feet. Ken rolled back as Ramon leapt with a Somersault, leaving Ramon crash into the ring. Ramon, a lucha libre wrestler, shot in with what was supposed to be a single-leg take down. Ken answered with a cartwheel kick which landed on the back of Ramon's head.  
  
KEN: (beckoning) Having fun yet?  
  
RAMON: Shut up!  
  
Ramon's leg snapped forward, his foot catching Ken in the side of his head. Ramon tried followed it up with a Tiger Neck Chain, which Ken was able to break free of. Ken leapt at Ramon, spinning rapidly with his leg extended, connecting with a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku six times. Ramon slowly rose to his feet, then leapt at Ken, trying to land a drop kick. And that's when he set himself up for a fall....  
  
KEN: SHINRYUKEN!!! {True Dragon Punch!}  
  
Ken leapt straight up in a Shoryuken motion, spinning rapidly, a pillar of fire surrounding him, which sucked Ramon in. Ramon felt like he was being drilled by a flaming pitchfork straight out of hell. Ken rose high enough so that when the move stopped, Ramon landed outside the ring when he crashed.  
  
KEN: (flashing peace sign) Yatta ze! {I did it!}  
  
The hard stomping could be felt from the other side of the ring. It was Maxima storming into the ring, his heavy boots making the ground move beneath him, it seemed. Even though Maxima made a lot of noise as he approached his opponent, Ken stayed calm.  
  
KEN: (rubbing the side of his head) Hey, you got something on your face right here...  
  
MAXIMA: GRAAAAAAAAAGH!!!  
  
With blind ambition, Maxima charged forward, head lowered, full-steam at Ken. His Skull Crush nailed Ken right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Fortunately, Ken was able to roll out of the way just in time to avoid a large body splash by Maxima. Unfortunately, Maxima snatched Ken up by the gi, and laid Ken out with a Maxima Lift, down with a Center Press follow-up.  
  
Still, the fight wasn't over. Ken got back to his feet, and changed his game plan. He attacked with a succession of quick jabs and kicks that kept Maxima guessing which way they were coming. Then he started attacking with harder shots, taking him off his feet with his fire Shoryuken.  
  
KEN: Come on! Come on, where'm I going next?  
  
He started faking attacks, smiling to himself as Maxima flinched one way or another, wanting to block.  
  
KEN: Here I come, babe. I'm going left...I'm going right................I'm sleeping!  
  
Ken then did a forward flip, landing on his back. He let out a faked snore as he landed.  
  
KEN: ...or am I?  
  
As Ken sprang to his feet, he landed a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku, which slapped Maxima senseless. When he landed, he started with a Shoryuu Reppa. The first two punches connected. On the last one (they were close to the edge of the ring to begin with), Maxima grabbed Ken and rolled backwards, both fighters tumbling out of the ring.  
  
SEAN: No way! Can he do that?!  
  
RYU: He just did, kid. (looking at Sean) You wanna go next?  
  
SAKURA: No...let me go, master!  
  
RYU: ............................Okay, go for it.  
  
Sakura tightened her headband as she stepped into the ring, slamming a fist into her palm as she met her new opponent. As she looked at this child wearing a schoolgirl's uniform, Vanessa didn't see why this one could be taken too seriously. Sakura saw Shotokan karate as a hobby; Vanessa, on the other hand, was serious about her art - boxing.  
  
SAKURA: (flexing) COME ON!  
  
Vanessa stood with her hands on her hips, absently playing with her suspenders, while Sakura ran forward at her opponent.  
  
SAKURA: SHO'OUKEN!  
  
Just a second before she left the ground, Vanessa nailed Sakura right on the side of the head with a right hook, knocking her down.  
  
VANESSA: Little brat! You're in way over your head here!  
  
Sakura looked up at Vanessa from one knee, which is when she caught her with a leg sweep. Vanessa stumbled, allowing Sakura to hit her with a double axe handle hit right on the chin as Vanessa was open. She drew her hands back, forming energy into a ball. Sakura held her hands like this for quite some time before letting it out on her opponent.  
  
SAKURA: HADOUKEN!  
  
A large blast of blue energy jutted out of her outstretched hands, slamming into Vanessa's prone body. It was close to the size of Sakura, and had there been an extra meter between the two combatants, the Hadouken would've dissipated before it hit Vanessa.  
  
SAKURA: (points and giggles)  
  
VANESSA: (standing) Let's see if you find ithis/i funny, kid!  
  
Vanessa caught Sakura's fist, and flung it aside, and retaliated with a Machine Gun Puncher flurry before Sakura could turn around. As she got back up, she was ready for the next attack. When Vanessa missed with the first shot of her Crazy Puncher, Sakura answered with a ground-based Haru Ichiban. She appeared to be on her haunches with one leg stuck out as she spun in a tight circle, slamming her foot over and over into Vanessa's legs. The last hit was a big kick right to her opponent's face, knocking her out and scoring a win for Sakura. She threw a few kicks as Vanessa was helped off, her shoe flying off and hitting her on the head.  
  
By the time she had put back on and retied her shoe, she looked up to see a guy, in his late teens, he looked, staring down at her. He had white hair, a cold, distant lookin his eyes, and dressed entirely in black leather. Without hesitation, K' snagged Sakura up by her blouse and heaved her across the ring. K' ran towards his opponent the moment he saw her get to her feet. An angry Sakura jammed her hands together, now charging up a larger fireball.  
  
SAKURA: Shinkuu...HADOUKEN!!!  
  
The large fireball closed the distance between K' and Sakura at a relatively slow speed. When it appeared, K' froze. The fireball started to shrink as it traveled until it had completely dissipated before it got to K'. K' remained calm. He tensed up greatly, charging up energy for his Heat Driver. Sakura didn't have a chance to stop it, and was floored when hit by the attack.  
  
=====  
  
SEAN: Damn!  
  
Sean glanced over at Ryu, who was just standing there, not moving, almost like a statue. His focus was so intense, it blew Sean's mind.  
  
SEAN: What are you waiting for, Ryu?  
  
RYU: Think you can take him? (looking at Sean) Go out there.  
  
SEAN: (pause) Right!  
  
=====  
  
Needing no other encouragement, Sean walked - almost in a strut - out to the ring, staring down his opponent, K'. He stood there, bouncing a basketball in his right hand.  
  
SEAN: You don't look so tough, yo!  
  
K': (no responce)  
  
He batted the ball away, and got into his stance. His opponent's cold stare did little to faze him. K' charged in a blind rage, only to be dropped by a hop kick to the stomach by Sean. He got back to his feet, back into his stance. The two circled each other cautiously, K' opening up with a hook to the side of Sean's head, followed by a headbutt. The second Sean got to his feet - and being the determined, hardheaded kid he is, he lunged a K', spearing him. Sean landed atop him, and pounded his head a few times before rolling off.  
  
SEAN: TORNADE!  
  
Sean leapt at K' with his Tornade Kick, but K' snagged his ankle and slammed him to the ground. With Sean on the ground for a moment, K' leapt forward, landing with his back on Sean's chest. Sean got to his feet, a little woozy but okay. He dodged a few more punches by K', countering the last with a back roll that put some distance between K' and Sean. Even before K' got back to his feet, Sean had his hands together, charging his ki and readying it for an attack. His hands glowed a bright yellow as he launched a Hadou Retsu at K'. Even though K' blocked, he was still reeling. K' ran at Sean again, and attempted to take his head off with a boot to the head. Sean sidestepped, and started his Hyper Tornade. K' was bounced around by the flurry of punches and kicks by Sean. When Sean went up with the final Tornade Kick, K' fell outsid ethe ring when he crashed.  
  
ANN.: YOUR WINNERS...TEAM SHOTOKAN!  
  
Sean jumped up, landing with his arm high in the air.  
  
SEAN: YATTA ZE!  
  
His head high, Sean walked back to his corner, welcomed by his teammates. Ryu was relatively quiet, unlike Ken and Sakura. He caught a glimpse of Yun and Yang pointing at him, as to say "Nice job". Then...he saw Yun and Yang in the crowd. He did a double take in disbelief as he walked over to them  
  
SEAN: What the fuck?!  
  
YUN: What's wrong, man?  
  
SEAN: There's two guys in the crowd that look like you guys.  
  
YANG: Wha?  
  
YUN: Probably a coincidence.  
  
=====  
  
Meanwhile, in the crowd...  
  
DUO MAXWELL: Yo...those two guys right there kinda look like us, don't they?  
  
TROWA BARTON: I think you're seeing things. Better lay off the beer for a while.  
  
DUO: Well...if you say so. 


	13. Jankenpo vs Ikari Warriors

TROWA: Duo? Duo! Yo!  
  
DUO: BAH! What?!  
  
TROWA: You're obsessed with those two. Give it a rest!  
  
DUO: I swear, they look like us, man! You don't believe me, do you?  
  
=====  
  
YUN: (quietly) Those two guys you were talking about are looking at us.  
  
SEAN: (after taking a drink) Who, them?  
  
Yun, Yang and Sean look in the crowd at the two spectators who supposedly look just like Yun and Yang. When they all looked at them, Duo let out a shriek, and hurried out of his seat and down the nearest tunnel. Trowa simply looked at him, then hung his head in embarrassment.  
  
*****  
  
At ringside, as the next combatants were getting ready, other fighters would watch the match. Some paid close attention, while others just glanced over at it once in a while, too concerned with the crowd, other fighters, etc.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe and Reenie Shields (Sailor Saturn and Neo-Sailor Moon, respectively) almost couldn't take their eyes off their respective boyfriends. This was especially true for Hotaru - the thought that someone besides Reenie would enjoy her company and like her seemed unreal. Not to mention how most people commented on how they made such a "cute" couple.  
  
It seemed strange to see the boys in their orange gi and not in their regular street clothes...as well as without their Pokémon (yes, just as Ash learned the ways of martial arts, Gohan also got his own Pokémon license, and his own Pokémon). However, they found a way to follow their trainers somewhere...  
  
HOTARU: (looking down) Huh?  
  
PIKACHU: Pi pika chu! {Hi, Hotaru!}  
  
Pikachu leapt up into Hotaru's lap, sitting facing her.  
  
HOTARU: Hi, Pikachu. What are you doing here?  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Jiggly puff. {We stowed away in their bags.}  
  
PIKACHU: Pika chu? {What is this, anyway?}  
  
REENIE: It's a martial arts tournament. Look, Ash and Gohan are up next!  
  
Pikachu and Jigglypuff looked over at the ring, and saw four figures in orange and blue gi. When the two Pokémon recognized the boys' faces, they went to run over to them. But...  
  
HOTARU: Pikachu, wait!  
  
The two Pokémon froze and turned to look at the girls.  
  
REENIE: You don't want to get involved, you might get hurt!  
  
The Pokémon exchanged glances, and looked back to the ring as the next fight was about to start.  
  
  
  
FIRST ROUND  
TEAM JANKENPO VS. THE IKARI WARRIORS  
  
Now it was time for a match that would definitely have everyone's attention. Oddly enough, the entry of two young girls into the tournament wouldn't gain as much attention as the entry of two young boys. Considering that the boys seemed ordinary as well as inexperienced when it comes to fighting and the girls were both very powerful superheroines, one could easily understand the sudden interest. Few knew about the fights these people endured to save the universe. And - because of Mr. Satan's shameless hogging of all the credit for winning the Cell Games - even fewer knew who these guys were.  
  
Today was their chance to prove themselves to the world.  
  
The Jankenpo team was just as unknown as the style they practiced. Frankly, the only semi-familiar face on the team was that of the stepson of Goku. Ash Ketchum-Sonn (who was called Son Satoshi in the East) won several Pokémon accolades in his young career. He was a semi-finalist in the Indigo League championship, winner of both the Orange League and Puzzle League championships, and at 11 was already named Pokémon Master - the youngest in history to be honored with the title.  
  
But this is fighting, not Pokémon! This kid's gonna get killed! At least...that was the vibe hanging around ringside. Only five of the fighters in the tournament were confident in his abilities...three of which were on his team. Which could be why he was slated to fight first.  
  
GOHAN: Nervous?  
  
ASH: (adjusting a glove) A little.  
  
GOHAN: Just remember the promise we had, okay?  
  
ASH: Right!  
  
Ash faced the ring, seeing the first opponent, Ralf Jones, already walking out to the ring, eying up his opponents. Ralf was expecting to fight Goku, because to him and his teammates, Goku was the only one who seemed like a serious fighter. He looked over at his son.  
  
GOKU: (a hand on Ash's shoulder) Ready, son?  
  
Ash simply looked at Goku, inadvertently stumbling over his words.  
  
GOKU: Hey, just relax, alright? Just remember what we've taught you and you'll do fine. Okay?  
  
His stepson nodded, and walked out to the ring. Not the cheers of the crowd, not the jeers from some fighters (especially the Satan City team), not even the shouts of encouragement from his own corner seemed to faze the boy. Competing in front of thousands live and millions watching globally was nothing new to him. The fight is all that matters.  
  
The bell sounded, and the fight began. Ralf, however, was very reluctant.  
  
RALF: Hey, wait a minute! Mr. Official, do I really have to fight a kid?!  
  
REFEREE: Yes you do! Now let's fight, gentlemen!  
  
RALF: (looking back to his corner) Is this for real?  
  
CLARK: (shrugs his shoulders)  
  
RALF: This is bad. This is just wrong. (to Ash) You shoudn't even be here, kid. You should be up there in the stands watching REAL warriors fight! What makes you think you can hang with someone as -  
  
ASH: Cram it!  
  
Ralf's face fell in shock.   
  
ASH: Are you gonna fight me or not?!  
  
RALF: Actually...what I want you to do is take your little ass back to your corner and tell your master or whatever to get his ass out here! I'm looking for someone who won't get winded after one shot.  
  
Ash didn't break eye contact, and settled into his stance.  
  
RALF: Well then, if that's how you wanna play, I'll give you the first one for free!  
  
He leaned forward, arms extended, head stuck out, beckoning to his chin.  
  
RALF: Come on, here's a freebie, kid! Show me what you've got; lemme have it!  
  
The very second Ralf finished the sentence, Ash struck. In fact, the attack was so quick, it seemed as if Ralf was cut off. Ash struck with a quick kick right to the point of his opponent's chin. Ralf was launched straight up into the air, his body spinning 1080 degrees. The rotation of his body stopped as his body peaked, and he crashed down to the ring face down. Everyone on hand was completely blown away by the site they beheld.  
  
=====  
  
JOE: (spitting out his drink in reaction) HOLY SHIT! Did you guys see that?!  
  
ANDY: What the hell was that?!  
  
MAI: He just tapped him and knocked him for a loop!  
  
=====  
  
ARI: (watching Ralf's body hitting the ground) Hmph...sucks to be you.  
  
GERON: Yeah. What a fuckin' tragedy.  
  
Geron simply lights up a cigarette as everyone else goes nuts.  
  
GERON: Maybe next time he won't call him a kid.  
  
=====  
  
SEAN, YUN & YANG: (jaws on the ground) DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!!!  
  
=====  
  
PIKACHU: Pi ka... {God damn...}  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Jiggly jiggly puff puff! {You got knocked the fuck out!}  
  
=====  
  
VEGETA: (to himself) Fools...doesn't anyone here realize that that little Creole kid is merely toying with his opponent?  
  
=====  
  
As Ralf flopped to the ground, Ash settled back to his stance and waited for his opponent to move. He smirked to himself as the crowd - and the fighters at ringside - went nuts at the impact of just one blow.  
  
Eventually, Ralf got to his feet. His jaw hurt and felt like it was dislodged by the punch. He looked around in disbelief, a look of bewilderment on his face.  
  
RALF: Wh...what the hell was that?! You - you're just a kid! There's no way you can be that strong!  
  
ASH: Then I'll nail you again and prove it wasn't a fluke.  
  
RALF: What?  
  
Ash blurred out, then reappeared right in front of Ralf Jones. The second before Ash reappeared, Ralf's fist lashed out as a reaction, hitting Ash right in the face. He reeled, then shook off the blow. Much to the chagrin of Ralf Jones, Ash was still standing.  
  
RALF: Why won't you fall down?!  
  
Ash answered by leaping at Ralf with a no-hands cartwheel, both feet crashing into his opponent's face, flooring him. Ralf got back up, and lashed out at Ash with several punches and kicks...all which hit nothing but air. Ash halted the attack by grabbing his fist.  
  
ASH: Say you're sorry for calling me just a kid.  
  
RALF: No!  
  
Ash sighed. Knee met gut, followed by a right cross, and Ralf was blown clear across the ring and laid out on the outside.  
  
ASH: (raising his fist, bright smile) YIPPIE!!! ^_^  
  
There was a loud crack, accompanied by something striking Ash on the back of the head. It was Whip, his next opponent, lashing at him with her namesake weapon - a leather bullwhip with a flared tip. Such a precise strike from the whip on the back of Ash's head left him seeing a few stars.  
  
WHIP: (laugh) What's the matter, kid? Tired already?  
  
Ash turned back around, just in time for the whip to be caught around his ankle. Whip yanked the hand holding her whip sharply over her head, flinging Ash over her head and slamming him down onto the ring. Although he was quick to his feet, he was concerned how he was to fight someone wielding a weapon.  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but Whip was quick. Every time Ash went to rush down Whip, she cracked her whip, making Ash freeze in shock mid-rush. Every time he tried to dash off somewhere else to restart his attack, the crack of the whip threw him off. One shot from the whip hit Ash right in the face, leaving a big welt. He covered his face where the whip hit.  
  
WHIP: Oh, calm down, kid. Chicks dig scars, you know.  
  
Whip lashed with her whip again, but this time, the whip became wrapped around Ash's hand. Ash grabbed tightly, and yanked the whip - and Whip - towards him. Ash sidestepped Whip's flying body and elbowed her in the back, slamming her down to the ring.  
  
=====  
  
KRILLIN: Ouch! Good thing that's not me.  
  
GOHAN: COME ON, LITTLE BRO! RUSH THAT SHIT DOWN!  
  
=====  
  
Whip wound up, and lashed at Ash with her whip again. Ash snagged the whip with one hand, then yanked it out of Whip's hand. On that note, Ash readied an energy attack to use on his opponent. He held his left hand out straight, thumb-, fore- and middle fingertips together, while his other hand grabbed his wrist.  
  
ASH: SHOMEI...HIKARU! (Signature Beam!)  
  
A narrow beam of red energy with a reddish-white crescent tip was launched at Whip (Incidentally, he called it a "signature" beam because he was the only fighter he knew that used red energy). The beam quickly closed the distance between he and his opponent, and it exploded upon impact, blowing Whip from the ring.  
  
He looked back to his corner, and noticed the pleased looks of his teammates. Ash then remembered the promise he made to his brother, and as he sensed his next opponent enter the ring, he was destined to keep it. He turned around to see his reflection in a pair of pretty expensive-looking Rayban sunglasses.  
  
CLARK: I hope you've enjoyed yourself so far, boy! Because playtime's OVER!  
  
ASH: (scratching his head) I didn't even know playtime had even begun.  
  
Clark facevaulted. His glasses remain hanging in midair for the duration of the facevault. When he snaps back to his feet, the glasses are back on his head.  
  
CLARK: URRRRRRGH! That's enough outta you, punk! You're about to catch a BEAT DOWN tonight! (cracking his knuckles) I'm gonna make you sorry you ever ENTERED this tournament! Understand me?!  
  
ASH: Um, well...see, that's the thing...  
  
CLARK: What thing - LOOK AT ME when I'm talkin' to you!  
  
ASH: (rubbing the back of his head) Well, you see...  
  
CLARK: What?  
  
Clark leaned forward, waiting for the next words out of his mouth.  
  
ASH: Well, I promised my brother I'd cut him in on some of the action...you know how it is.  
  
Clark simply stood there with his jaw open, trying to figure out just what the hell he said.  
  
CLARK: Wha?? So you're just gonna...walk away?! You coward!  
  
ASH: A promise is a promise. It's not cowardice or anything like that.  
  
Ash turned away, and flew back to his corner.  
  
ASH: (calling out) NICE MEETING YOU!  
  
=====  
  
GOHAN: Hey, little bro.  
  
Ash touched down outside the ring - thus eliminating himself - back to his corner.  
  
GOHAN: Were you holding back when you were fighting?  
  
ASH: A little. I didn't really wanna hurt anyone.  
  
GOKU: You still did great out there, son. Nice job. (to Gohan) You going next, Gohan?  
  
GOHAN: Yeah!  
  
Without hesitation, Gohan hops up onto the ring, and rushes out to fight Clark Steel.  
  
=====  
  
CLARK: (to himself) No way...  
  
Gohan slowed to a walk, and finally stopped a few feet away from his opponent. He seemed just as eager to fight as his brother, and Clark was just as confused as he was a few minutes ago.  
  
CLARK: Are you...his brother? I have to fight you now?  
  
GOHAN: Yeah, that's me. I'm Gohan.  
  
CLARK: Wait a minute...what's the deal here with this team? Aren't any of the real fighters gonna step up?!  
  
GOHAN: Oh, come on. I'm stronger than my brother is...and our father's stronger than both of us!  
  
CLARK: Why am I not buying any of this...?  
  
Clark lunged forth, bringing his fist down hard on Gohan. But Gohan nonchalantly blocked the blow, grabbing Clark's fist.  
  
GOHAN: Still not convinced? How about now?  
  
Gohan stepped, and hurled Clark over his shoulder, flinging him across the ring. Clark bounced, skidded, but stayed in the ring by only a few yards.  
  
CLARK: (picking his head up) Oy vey...even my hair hurts. How in the hell could a kid be that powerful?! And where are my glasses?!  
  
GOHAN: Hey, you dropped these.  
  
Clark rolled back in surprise as he saw Gohan standing on the edge of the ring, an outstretched hand holding his glasses.  
  
CLARK: Oh yeah...those are mine. (Gohan tosses them to him) Thanks.  
  
The second he puts on his shades, Clark lunges at Gohan, intending to knock him out of the ring with one cheap shot. Unfortunately, Gohan steps to the side as Clark lunges by, only to grab him by the back of his shirt.  
  
CLARK: Wh-what are you doing?  
  
GOHAN: It wouldn't be any fun if you lost like this, would it?  
  
Despite putting little effort into pulling him back to the ring, Gohan flung Clark more than halfway across the ring. Immediately after he got up, he was assailed by a flurry of punches and kicks.  
  
=====  
  
Many of the combatants were surprised that mere children were taking people like Ralf Jones and Clark Steel to the cleaners. But one man was down-right scared shitless.  
  
Mr. Satan of the Satan City team was standing wide-eyed and with his jaw on the ground as he watched the Jankenpo/Ikari match. He recognized the current fighter as the one actually responsible for the demise of Cell and saving the world. And even though the millions of inhabitants of Satan City worshipped him like a god, only he knew the truth of the matter.  
  
MR. SATAN: You're kidding me! It's them! The ones...with the powers! I recognize that small boy from the Cell Games...the one who destroyed Cell! Oh man...Mr. Howard isn't going to like this...  
  
He saw Gohan give a smirk as he flung Clark from the ring. At his corner, he saw another boy who looks somewhat like Gohan give the same smirk of approval. This further multiplied Mr. Satan's anxiety.  
  
MR. SATAN: What?! That can't be...who's that other kid there? (gasp) THEY CLONED THAT KID?!  
  
ALLEN: Maestro, are you alright? You seem disturbed.  
  
Mr. Satan stammered, flailed around for a few moments, and then straightened himself up before regaining his composure.  
  
MR. SATAN: Um, er...(grunt) this kid has a lot of good moves, don't you agree?  
  
ALLEN: Of course!  
  
MR. SATAN: I think that if he were to study in MY school and MY style of martial arts, he could really become a great warrior!  
  
DAN: Then...explain why he is singlehandedly owning Leona Heidern for free and - along with his brother - have effortlessly advanced his team to the next round while WE, the Satan City Team, were eliminated in the first round of competition against inferior opponents? Explain that!  
  
It was true. While they were talking, Gohan was moving almost too fast for the human eye as he easily picked Leona apart. The crowd was absolutely stunned as the entire Ikari Warriors team was defeated by two children, advancing the Jankenpo team to the next round with what appeared to be minimal effort.  
  
MR. SATAN: Um, er...  
  
=====  
  
Goku, Gohan, Ash and Krillin left the ring victorious while Leona was helped off the ring. As if it were nothing, the boys went from seriously focused fighters back to ordinary 11-year-olds, hanging out with their dad. Such a quick transition - along with the seemingly insane fighting the two boys had displayed - only made them draw even more stunned expressions. Many combatants at ringside still had the :wtf: face on.  
  
GOHAN & ASH: 0_ô What?! 


	14. Muscle Team vs Team China

What the fighters at ringside beheld was in itself an unbelievable feat. The site of two seemingly unskilled children effortlessly beating down much older, smarter, more experienced fighters was shocking. Many of the fighters stood with their mouths haning open. Other more enlightened fighters saw that these children are very gifted. Among them was Bushin-ryu master Guy.  
  
GUY: Amazing! I've never seen such techniques or abilities ianywhere,/i much less in the hands of children!  
  
Unbenounced to Guy, his old friend Haggar walked over to him, while Guy was still deep in thought.  
  
GUY: So...this is Jankenpo-ryu karate. Why haven't I ever heard of it until now?  
  
HAGGAR: That's fuckin' nuts, isn't it?  
  
GUY: Tell me about it. I've been studying martial arts nearly my entire life, and this is...unreal.  
  
HAGGAR: I just wanna know what their secret is. And I'm sure you're wondering what it is, am I right?  
  
GUY: Well...  
  
Suddenly, and without announcement, Geron Kizan walked up to the both of them, intending to talk to Mayor Haggar. He was considerate enough to say hello to Guy, but his main concern was something that's been bothering GK for a long time now.  
  
GK: I've been meaning to ask you something - (holding out his hand) Geron Kizan, CWF Commissioner.  
  
HAGGAR: (shaking his hand) Mike Haggar, Metro City mayor.  
  
GK: Just...exactly iwhere/i is Metro City? And where you're running for governor of?  
  
HAGGAR: Oh, that? Simple. Metro city is in -  
  
HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!!!  
  
GK, Haggar and Guy cringed simultaneously at the sound of a fan blasting an air horn not too far from where they were. They heard a loud ringing in their ears for several moments.  
  
GUY: Ow...  
  
HAGGAR: Jesus Christ! (shaking his head out) Anyway, the one main problem with the state is that there's a huge amount of animosity between these two sister towns - Springfield and Shelbyville. They're all like little children there.  
  
GK: Immature, eh?  
  
HAGGAR: Yep. Anyway, we're in - HURRMPH!  
  
As they tried to pick up their conversation, Zangief - a teammate of Haggar's - walked past them. He slapped his partner on the back, trying to get his attention.  
  
ZANGIEF: We're next, comrade.  
  
He looked over his shoulder as Zangief joined up with his teammates.  
  
HAGGAR: Well...gotta go. Nice meetin' ya.  
  
Haggar caught up with his teammate, leaving Guy and Geron alone.  
  
GK: You know what I realized? He never answered my question! Where's Metro City?!  
  
GUY: Hm...sorry. Couldn't help you. After all, it's not my city.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIRST ROUND  
MUSCLE TEAM vs. TEAM CHINA  
The winner faces Crystal Tokyo in the quarterfinals.  
  
  
It seems that there is always, always - no matter where you go in any tournament in the world - a mismatch. And if there ever would be one in 30TB, it would be this next first round match.  
  
On one end was the Muscle Team - four men whom were the most widely known names in wrestling, weightlifting, and including Haggar, politics (Coincidentally enough, the cumulative IQ of Muscle Team is 195...115 points of which belong to Haggar). On the other was Team China, three generations of martial artists. Compared even to Hagar, the smallest member of the opposing team (6'5", 290 lbs), they looked almost insignificant. But looks are deceiving. Even at 89 years old, Gen still fights like like he was the age of his grandsons Yun and Yang. The master of both the Mantis and Monkey styles of combat, Gen could easily switch between the styles and chain attacks into a lethal assault against his opponents. Yun and Yang are young, fresh, flashy and quite self-righeous in their young careers. Gen taught these boys well, and are great fighters for their age (despite influences from the West, in Gen's view).  
  
And Lee, well...Lee was just Lee.  
  
And speaking of Lee, he was the first to fight for his team, squaring off against India's Darun Mister. Darun is the very powerful bodyguard of a wealthy Indian family's daughter by the name of Pullum Pururna. He stared with cold eyes at his aging opponent, as he stepped into the ring, while Lee whipped his body around so his long braid wrapped around his neck, and lay draped across his shoulder.  
  
LEE: YAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Of course, the main difference between Lee and Gen is that Lee thought he could fight like he was younger. Gen COULD fight like he was younger. When Lee charged at Darun - needless to say - it went rather disastrous.  
  
DARUN: (leaping at Lee) GANGES D.D.T.!  
  
The large Indian wrestler leapt at the charging Lee, and spun around Lee, drilling his head into the ring. Darun backed off while Lee struggled to get up, regaining his bearings. Darun bounded forth a few steps, and nailed Lee with a heavy drop kick. Darun recovered first, and finished off Lee with a high-impact Brahma Bomb.  
  
=====  
  
Gen hung his head in disgust as his son was dumped off of the ring by Darun. Much to his chagrin, his son had relaxed his training greatly in the past years.  
  
GEN: (to Yun & Yang) See why I insisted on me being your sensei and not him?  
  
YUN & YANG: Yes, grandfather.  
  
GEN: Yun...you shall be next.  
  
YUN: Right.  
  
Yun adjusted his hat, and leapt into the ring. But when he realized he didn't bring his skateboard with him, as he intended, he paused. If he went out and got it, he'd be disqualified. Suddenly, heard a shrill whistle.  
  
SEAN: FORGOT SOMETHIN' PLAYA?!  
  
Yun looked as Sean shoved the skateboard to him. It rolled at a constant speed until Yun stopped it with his foot. In a flash, Yun was skating towards his opponent, assaulting Darun with an assortment of skateboard shredding.  
  
YUN: (laugh) What's the matter, big guy? Don't you like the taste of my ollies?  
  
As Yun came around for a second pass, he leaps, and plants the skateboard right across Darun's head, embossing the skateboarding slogan "SKATEBOARDING IS NOT A CRIME" on his forehead. He flipped up several more times at Darun Mister, each time hitting him with the skateboard until Darun caught Yun by the ankles and slammed him to the ground. His skateboard rolled right out of the ring.  
  
YUN: Guess not. Alright, ya wanna play hardball? Let's play.  
  
Since Yun had a large size disadvantage, he'd have to rely on his speed to beat this musclehead. He deked to the side as Darun threw a punch, then leapt at him and Monkey Flipped him behind him. Darun got back to his feet, and just as Yun spun around, whipping his foot at him, Darun's Power Indra Bridge flung the young fighter about ten feet straight up. Even though Yun landed on his feet, Darun's huge Lariat floored him again.  
  
Yun remained confident, despite all this. He snickered at Darun Mister, spinning his hat on his finger. Darun growled angrily, and ran at Yun. He grabbed the unsuspecting Yun, initiating his famous Gamble of Darun. But as he landed the first punch on Yun - which spun him around - Yun spun back around, cracking Darun right on the jaw with his fist. Yun tried to use his Zenpu Tenshin on the big man, but was crushed by a desperate Super Brahma Bomb. Yun's body bounded out of the ring.  
  
Only glancing once at his grandfather, Yang entered the ring after his brother was helped off. He bowed to his opponent - the custom he had been taught - inadvertantly leaving himself open for Darun to lunge at Yang. He countered with a drop toe hold, dropping Darun right on his face. Yang was on Darun like the plague, wrapping his arms around his huge neck. Darun got to his feet with Yang on his back, which is when Yang let go, and hit him with a five-hit Tourou Zan when his back was turned. The final hit had Darun teetering on the edge of the ring, until a kick to the small of the back knocked him to the outside.  
  
Yang ran a hand through his hair as his next opponent stepped up. He was wearing a huge red cloak with yellow trim, large enough to mummify Yang but draped across his massive, scarred shoulders. He undid the gold chain that hooked the cape around his neck.  
  
ZANGIEF: (flinging his cape away) I...AM...THE RED CYCLONE!  
  
The parade of giants continued, as one of the larger members of the Muscle Team entered the tournament ring. Zangief is arguable the strongest member of his team, and is the most active pro wrestler on the team. Zangief has wrestled grizzly bears in his lifetime and still beat them senseless. A pitiful runt like Yang should be nothing.   
  
=====  
  
SAKURA: Thought I'd never see him again.  
  
SEAN: Who is that guy? I feel like I've seen him somewhere...but where?  
  
KRILLIN: (as he walks by) I pity da foo' who don't like Mr. 'Gief!  
  
Sakura and Sean exchanged glances face at Krillin's comment. When they made the connection between Zangief and Mr. T, they both busted out laughing.  
  
=====  
  
Zangief set the tone for the match by grabbing Yang and dropping him with a German suplex. Although he was much slower than Yang, his power was incredible. Yang's brain throbbed when he hit the ground, and had trouble focusing when he stood to face his opponent. He managed to see the lumbering mass run at him, arms extended, leaving himself wide open for a four-hit Tourou Zan. He surprised Zangief and the crowd more when he managed to pull off the Zennou Tenshin on the big man. Yang jumped at Zangief, but Zangief grounded the attempted Raigeki Shuu with a Banishing Flat on the youth. When Yang got to his feet, Zangief's fists crashed into his head under the force of a Quick Double Lariat, finally stunning Yang.  
  
ZANGIEF: (grabbing Yang) OHH YEAH!!!  
  
What better way to finish off his opponent than with a move which he made famous - the Spinning Piledriver. His body glowed red as he executed the move, making the two look like a red cyclone (hence Zangief's nickname). With Yang down, only the old master Gen stood in the way of the Muscle Team advancing to the next round.  
  
But little did Zangief know that Gen was possibly one of the deadliest fighters in the tournament. A deadly assassin, many opponents believed that since Gen was old, he was weak and feeble. This assumption/blunder was the downfall of many of Gen's opponents. Gen knew virtually every possible way to kill a man, and has used most of them at least once in his career. Too bad killing was outlawed in this tournament, though.  
  
The wily old man stroked his beard as he stared at Zangief with unblinking eyes. Zangief simply smirked at the old man, but it would be the last thing he did in this match. As he flexed his muscles in a taunting fashion, Gen struck quickly and harshly. He lit up Zangief with a Zen'ei. Zangief fell to his knees, then flat on his stomach. Gen still didn't blink.  
  
Then, the crowd suddenly came alive. The next person to step up for the Muscle Team was the incredibly popular Mike Haggar. The former heavyweight champion turned mayor had a huge fanbase all over the world. Many skeptics thought that he wasn't as good now as he was back in his early wrestling career, and that this was merely a scam to boost his campaign for Govenor (taking a page out of Jesse Ventura's book). He was out to prove them wrong.  
  
Haggar cracked his neck, then his knuckles, as he entered. It had been a while since he fought professionally, but still remained confident. He put himself through intense training for the past year and a half for this tournament (as well as answering Zangief's personal challenge), but there was still some "ring rust" he needed to shake off.  
  
Gen switched to the Monkey stance, starting off with a rolling Jasen. Haggar stopped the move with a Heavy Drop Kick on Gen, knocking him down. Rolling away to avoid an elbow drop, Gen tossed Haggar aside with a Houzen. When Haggar stood, Gen bounded off one of the columns, trying for an Ough on Haggar. Haggar rolled to the side, leaving Gen to land just a few feet away from his opponent. Haggar spun around with both arms extended, his fists crashing a total of six times on Gen's head with his famous Spinning Clothesline. Haggar grabbed his opponent's arm, then yanked him towards him, delivering a final clothesline that nearly tore Gen's head off.  
  
=====  
  
GERON: You still didn't tell me where Metro City is! I'm offended!  
  
=====  
  
HAGGAR: It's OVER!  
  
Haggar grabbed the now weary Gen, and clamped his huge arms around the old man. He squeezed hard on his opponent, hearing the grunts, agonized groans, and the occasional SNAP! come from Gen. Eventually, the referee came over, looking for the submission from Gen. Finally, Gen tapped out. Haggar released the hold, throwing his arms in the air in victory.  
  
ANN.: YOUR WINNERS...THE MUSCLE TEAM!  
  
As the four large men celebrated as Haggar stepped off the ring, Darien and Trista of the Crystal Tokyo team (Tuxedo Mask & Sailor Pluto) had to pay the most attention to this match. Now, they knew who they would have to face in the next round.  
  
DARIEN: I was personally more worried about having to fight that old man.  
  
TRISTA: Despite his age, the damage he can inflict is incredible for a man his age. I'd say our chances of winning are better against the Muscleheads...   
  
=====  
  
DUO: See? We BOTH lost!  
  
TROWA: How can we lose when we're sitting in the stands?  
  
DUO: If we had only knocked both of those buffoons out and stolen their clothes, we could've been in the tournament and we would have won! It's not my fault you bitched out!  
  
TROWA: I never agreed to be in it to begin with. Besides, I don't feel like dealing with the security here.  
  
DUO: Security? (looking around) Where?  
  
=====  
  
LOCATION: ???  
  
  
GEESE: We had a deal, Satan. What in the hell happened?!  
  
Right now, Geese Howard was very upset with Mr. Satan. Once again, Mr. Satan had planned to buy his team to the championships, by making all his opponents take falls for him. But when he was defeated in the first round, everything turned into a giant clusterfuck.  
  
MR. SATAN: I'm sorry! Th-there's been a bit of a snag in the plan...  
  
GEESE: What do you mean, "snag"?  
  
MR. SATAN: I told that tuxedo guy that I could make him an offer he couldn't refuse...and he refused.  
  
GEESE: ...I see...  
  
MR. SATAN: Said something about wanting to fight Goku...or something like that.  
  
GEESE: Who in the hell is Goku?  
  
MR. SATAN: The big guy in the orange with the spiky hair!  
  
Geese paused, as he mentally put together the image.  
  
GEESE: Oh yes...I know who. The one whom brought his sons and that midget Tibetan monk into the tournament. Are they friends? Rivals?  
  
MR. SATAN: I guess so. Listen, I'm really sorry about this!  
  
GEESE: (turning his back) Sorry won't fix your fuckups, Satan.  
  
MR. SATAN: Well excuse me! I seem to have forgotten that not even TOTAL PERFECTION is good enough for the likes of you!  
  
Geese slowly turned around, looking Mr. Satan in the eye.  
  
GEESE: Well then, let me give you a little reminder...  
  
Geese brought his hands together above his head...  
  
GEESE: RAGING.....  
  
...and slammed them down into the ground hard, causing several curved colums of energy to emerge and enclose him, blowing everything else away.  
  
GEESE: STOOOOOOOOOORM!!!!!  
  
The second his hands hit the ground, Geese blew away Mr. Satan and everything that was in the hallway they were in. Papers were blown off the walls, pamphlets were blown from their racks, bulletin boards were stripped down to the cork, and a screaming Mr. Satan was shot down the hallway, haplessly taking out anything that was in his way until he was blown into the bathroom at the far end of the hall.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Considering how new and up to date the new stadium was, you would think everything would work smoothly.  
  
Wrong.  
  
Trunks had nearly reached the sink to wash his hands after using the urinal before the auto-flush mechanism finally kicked on. Working the sinks was also a challenge. There was a motion sensor in the faucet, so one would have to hold their hands out at just the right spot. A shift to the left, right, up or down would turn off the water.  
  
As Trunks leaned forward to splash some water on his face, he heard one of the stalls flush. He looked at the mirror and saw Nash exit, making his way to the sinks.  
  
TRUNKS: (not turning around) Hey.  
  
NASH: (nods in acknowledgment)  
  
Moments later, there was a loud crash as something came barrelling into the bathroom, blowing away the door and demolishing the stalls. Nash and Trunks snapped around in surprise, just in time to witness the destruction take place.  
  
NASH: What the fuck?!  
  
TRUNKS: You got out of there just in time. That guy must've really had to go.  
  
The two cautiously approached the pile of smoldering rubble. When Nash pulled away what was left of one of the doors, they beheld quite an amusing sight. There was Mr. Satan, head first in the toilet, his arms and legs spread out, his feet propped up on some debris.  
  
TRUNKS: Yikes.  
  
NASH: What an interesting sight this is.  
  
Nash adjusted his jacket, and headed for the exit, carefully stepping over some dislodged chunks of the wall.  
  
NASH: This confirms what many have suspected for a long time, kid.  
  
TRUNKS: What's that?  
  
NASH: He's got what we refer to as "diarreah of the mouth." 


	15. Bushin vs Female Fighters

TIME: Moments later...  
LOCATION: Sponsor's Suite  
  
  
  
The heavy door to the suite opened, and Geese Howared entered to find his partners going over some information on a computer. The luxurious suite they picked out for themselves had everything and then some - high-backed chairs, the finest catering available, and above all else, an exquisite view of the ring and the best view of the tournament action.  
  
Gill and Urien were in the suite, waiting for Geese to dismiss Mr. Satan. In the room as well were Ryuji Yamazaki, hired by Geese Howard as an "enforcer", as well as two relatively unknown assassins. They worked solely for money, not for the hunt - which made them even deadlier.  
  
GILL: Done with Mr. Satan already?  
  
GEESE: Yeah, it was sort of a one-sided conversation. Besides, he said he had to use the men's room.  
  
Geese shut the door, then sat in his chair. A servant brought a tray of wine goblets around, everyone but Yamazaki partaking of it.  
  
GEESE: I do feel sorry for these next two teams...as well as the ones before them. They definitely had a tough act to follow.  
  
YAMAZAKI: That one team is making a huge buzz...and two of the fighters are kids!  
  
GILL: Yes, the one with the big hair is their father, I take it.  
  
Geese walked over to where was Yamazaki, finishing off his wine in the process. He placed the glass on the end of a table, and observed Yamazaki sitting at a computer with a large monitor, his right hand furiously dancing over the keyboard while his other rest in his pants pocket. Surprisingly, Yamazaki was quite the computer hacker, believe it or not.  
  
YAMAZAKI: Father of the one, stepfather of the other. Oh, and Jankenpo was the team name you were looking for, Gill.  
  
GEESE: So...just who are these people?  
  
YAMAZAKI: Gimme one moment...  
  
Yamazaki fired off a few more keystrokes, then slammed the enter button. The statistics and bios for Goku, Gohan, Ash and Krillin appeared on the screen. Yamazaki leaned back, and put his feet up on the table (knocking over the empty glass in the process). He was leaning back in his chair, situated so he could effortlessly type with his good hand.  
  
YAMAZAKI: Here they are, Team Jankenpo. Bunch of regular guys, really. Nice people, when you get to know them.  
  
Geese remained silent for a moment.  
  
GEESE: So who are they?  
  
YAMAZAKI: (sitting up straight) We got ourselves a martial arts school propreitor, an honor student, a wildly successful Pokémon trainer, and a Tibetan monk.  
  
GEESE: I see. (reading the names) Goku? Hmmm...yes, that's the guy Mr. Satan mentioned.  
  
YAMAZAKI: And check this out! These guys, AND this other team have imad/i connections to Capsule Corporation!  
  
URIEN: Capslule Corp.?  
  
YAMAZAKI: Hell yeah. Why, you never heard of them?  
  
URIEN: Headquarters in Tokyo, Japan; founded by Dr. Brief, his daughter Bulma Brief, the current CEO; net worth about $30 billion; leading manufacturer of appliances, software, and automobiles...(to Yamazaki) never heard of them.  
  
YAMAZAKI: Oy...anyway, these guys are connected out the wazoo! Look at all this...  
  
Yamazaki went back into his reclined position, his one hand rapidly firing off keystrokes at an alarming speed. Just then, the roar of the crowd picked up for a few moments, then died.  
  
YAMAZAKI: What happened?  
  
URIEN: It appears as if Ms. Nanase has been eliminated.  
  
Urien was staring out the window, watching the fight, while Geese and Gill were busy looking over the information Yamazaki was digging up. The battle in place was the Bushin Ninja Clan against the Female Fighters (the winner to face Team Shotokan in the next round).  
  
Blue Mary had suceeded in defeating Nanase, and only she and Yuri Sakazaki were left to fight her teammates - Ibuki, Hokuto and Guy.  
  
GEESE: A good fight, is it? (to Yamazaki) Go on...  
  
YAMAZAKI: This Goku character has been friends with Bulma Brief since they were kids. Bulma's husband and son are also entered in the tournament...along with two other guys I know nothing about. But maybe...  
  
Yamazaki went back to sitting up straight, typing with his one hand even faster than ever.  
  
YAMAZAKI: ...I can hack into the Capsule Corp. database and get the goods on them.  
  
For a while, the only sound that could be heard was the rapid clacking of keys on the keyboard. Finally, Gill said something that had to be said.  
  
GILL: Um...Yamazaki...you do know you have two hands, right?  
  
Yamazaki paused, then looked at his left hand at his side (thumb in a belt loop).  
  
YAMAZAKI: Yeah...I had a pinched nerve in my elbow a few years ago. Even now the feeling in this arm comes and goes. Don't worry about it, it don't bother me.  
  
Suddenly, the computer gave off a loud, high-pitched squeal. Yamazaki turned in surprise to the computer, only to find that loud noise, plus a blue screen. He slammed a few keys desperately, then punched the keyboard in disgust. The screen went black.  
  
YAMAZAKI: GOD DAMMIT!  
  
GEESE: What happened?!  
  
YAMAZAKI: Should've seen this coming...these people got one of the most sophisticated security systems in the world. Anyone who tries to hack into their system gets...their system totally fried. (turning off the computer) This computer right here is more or less worthless now.  
  
Smoke suddenly rose from the floor, and upon closer examination, Yamazaki saw that it was coming from the hard drive of the computer.  
  
GEESE: Interesting.  
  
Geese turned, and addressed the new assassin duo he had hired. Both young men (mid-late 20s), they were much more dangerous than they appeared. One was a lethal hitman who went by the codename "Ace Smith". He prides himself on his deadly accuracy and total lack of mercy. He could shoot someone from miles away and make it look like a suicide. His partner was an even deadlier, but instead of guns, his weapons were his bare hands. Like his partner Ace, he went under an assumed name. He calls himself "Fearless Decoy" (due to the fact that he considered himself a professional target).  
  
GEESE: Now...as for you two. You have your assignments. We've given you half of the payment now, and you'll get the other half when you get the job done. Now we'll see if you two are as good as you say you are.  
  
Decoy and Ace said nothing, but simply nodded and walked out of the suite. As Yamazaki disposed of the now useless computer, Geese, Gill and Urien focused on the match at hand...  
  
Moments later...  
  
ACE: You take the low road. I'll take the high road.  
  
DECOY: Right.  
  
Fearless Decoy and Ace Smith split up, heading for the locations they earlier decided on. Decoy made his way through the bowels of the arena, while Ace made his way up to the very top of the stadium. It took them some time to get there, so when he made it to the roof, the match was over. He assembled a powerful cold fusion sniper rifle - designed by Ace himself - piece by piece, and aimed it downward, at one particular fighter.  
  
ACE: Steady...steady.........  
  
  
As that went on...  
  
  
FIRST ROUND  
BUSHIN NINJA CLAN vs. FEMALE FIGHTERS TEAM (currently in progress)  
WINNER FIGHTS TEAM SHOTOKAN IN SEMIFINALS  
  
  
YURI: CHOU UPPAH!  
  
Things weren't looking good for Yuri Sakazaki. The last member left for the Female Fighters team, she now stood opposite Guy of the Bushin Ninja Clan. Even if Yuri got past Guy, Hokuto had yet to make an appearance. No worries. She was confident in her abilities; she could take both of them.  
  
Yuri managed to catch Guy with a Chou Uppah, knocking him down. As he landed, Guy rolled, and recovered from the move before Yuri did. Yuri turned around just in time to see Guy running at her like the wind, and sliding into her at the last second. When she got back to her feet, Yuri countered a Bushin Senpuu Kyaku with a Raiou Ken. Both Guy and Yuri landed on their feet, and Yuri didn't hesitate to dash at Guy, grab him by the shirt and repeatedly slap Guy's face until both cheeks were beet red.  
  
Agitated, but keeping his cool, Guy leapt at his opponent, flipping until he was directly overhead, and then dropping an elbow on Yuri. As he landed, he already launched himself at Yuri again, flipping backwards, both feet connecting on his opponent. Yuri got back up still, one trick left up her sleeve.  
  
YURI: HAOU...SHOUKOU KEN!  
  
A wall of fire the size of Yuri flew from Yuri's widespread arms at Guy. He braced himself, arms crossed over his chest, at the oncoming blast. It singed his gi when it hit, leaving the crowd stunned at the sight of someone taking an attack like that and still standing.  
  
Guy took a few deep breaths...the smoke that crept off the burnt areas of his gi an unwelcome presence. Yuri jumped at Guy, attempting to drive her fists right into Guy's face. Guy waited for just the right moment, then unloaded with a Bushin Hassou Ken. Yuri's body was rocked by the flurry of punches from the Bushin master. A battered Yuri landed outside the ring.  
  
ANN.: YOUR WINNERS...THE BUSHIN NINJA CLAN!!!  
  
Guy landed on his feet, the crowd in an uproar. He simply stood in place, not moving, arms folded. Even now, his next round match with Team Shotokan was the only thing on his mind. 


	16. VegetaKu vs Art of Fighting

High atop the stadium, Ace Smith roamed. He was situated high above even the cheat seats, far from the view of fans and the cameras. No one was paying attention to him; all eyes were on the action, in particular, the final first round match, between the Art of Fighting Team, and the Vegeta-ku Team. Geo Jeetu and his Tae Kwan Do brethren of Team Korea would surely be glued to this match, as their next opponents would be either one of these two teams.  
  
His gun fully assembled and charging up, Ace scouted possible targets through his scope. Only the most powerful and high-tech equipment would be good enough for an assassin such as Ace Smith. The resolution on it was astounding - even from his vantage point, he could make out the images on the ring below as if he were standing over them. Be it the cracks in the ring from some of the harder impacts (including the one Ash Ketchum-Sonn made with Ralf Jones' body), Chang Koehan picking his nose, the solemn stare of Sailor Pluto, Ryo Sakazaki picking a piece of fuzz off his nice clean gi, Blanka scratching his ass, even the rapidly spreading glow that overtook Gohan's face when Reenie kissed him on the cheek, catching Gohan by surprise - all these images were crystal clear and in high definition.  
  
What better target than one of the fighters in this final first round fight? While not perfected, and requiring quite a bit of time to charge, Ace's cold fusion-powered rifle was quite a lethal piece of equipment. It was his most powerful, and favorite, weapon. He scoped out his target...a man about 6'1", wearing a tight blue bodysuit that detailed every muscle on his body, white gloves and boots, and a full head of black hair, a highly-exaggerated widow's peak hairline. Near him was a taller man with purple hair and bluish eyes, wearing a black tank top, purple jacket, gray swooshies (basically baggy, nylon sweatpants), yellow boots, and carrying a sword...  
  
=====  
  
VEGETA: Leave all of this to me...I will make short work of these goons.  
  
For the entire first round, Vegeta had reamined nearly motionless as he watched the other first round matches, hardly amused. Vegeta knew that only the Jankenpo team would put up a challenge to him; to him, the entire tournament could be decided between a match between he and Kakarot.  
  
TRUNKS: Father...?  
  
VEGETA: Do you honestly think anyone else here in this tournament stands a remote chance against us, boy? You and I both know that either one of us can walk right over this team and not break a sweat. And it'll continue to be like that until we face Kakarot in the finals!  
  
Vegeta walked to the ring, not acknowledging his son's further arguments.  
  
TRUNKS: But father, don't be too certain that...(sigh)  
  
Trunks made his way to his corner, along with Jakuno, the renegade Jankenpo, and #16, the multitask android who rounded out the team. He caught sight of a few people in the crowd, the small group that made up the cheering section for Goku and Vegeta's teams.  
  
MIHOSHI: HEY TRUNKS!!! ::waving::  
  
Among the cheering section was Trunks' mother and grandfather, Bulma and Dr. Brief; his fianceé Mihoshi (the primary reason for entering the tournament was to buy a house with the prize money); Chichi, wife of Goku and mother of Gohan and Ash (and had her youngest son, baby Goten in her arms); Dr. Waylan Tomoe, Hotaru's father; and last but not least, the shapeshifting pig Oolong.  
  
Trunks smiled and waved at her, then made his way to their corner. He looked up at the two in the ring - Vegeta and Takuma Sakazaki - when he caught something gleaming out of the corner of his eye. He squinted his eyes and saw someone aiming a gun at the ring...and saw a red dot appear on the side of his father's head...  
  
  
  
FIRST ROUND  
VEGETA-KU TEAM vs. ART OF FIGHTING TEAM  
WINNER FACES TEAM KOREA IN QUARTERFINALS  
  
  
As he stared at his opponent, Vegeta was hardly amused by his first opponent. Such pitiful creatures...every one of them. Only Goku could put up a challenge worth of the Prince of All Saiyans.  
  
VEGETA: This won't take too long. Only one shot from me will be all it takes to put this old man in his place.  
  
Vegeta's train of thought was interrupted when a bright beam of light got him in the eye. He winced, slightly thrown off by the light. It seemed to be some fool with a laser pointer. Takuma tried to take advantage of the distraction by attacking Vegeta. But Vegeta nonchalantly blocked the blow.  
  
VEGETA: Uh uh uh! You wouldn't be tring to...cheap shot me, would you?  
  
Takuma groaned as Vegeta's grip tightened around his wrist. Vegeta was just about to knock the old Kyokugen master for a loop, when there was some...interference.  
  
=====  
  
ACE: (readying the gun, looking through the scope) Yes, fuly charged! I got two shots...gotta make 'em count!  
  
=====  
  
TRUNKS: FATHER, WATCH OUT!  
  
Trunks leapt onto the ring and made a mad dash for his father. Takuma and Vegeta turned just in time to see Trunks leap at them. Vegeta took a step to the side as Trunks' body flew at him. Trunks missed Vegeta completely, and tackled Takuma. The instant before it happened, Ace fired. Though no one heard the shot fired, Vegeta, Takuma and Trunks saw it. Especially Trunks; in fact, when Trunks dove in the way, he took the shot - right in the ankle. His boot and the cuff of his pant leg were covered in a crimson anklet. Trunks rolled off Takuma immediately when they hit the ground, grabbing his ankle and firing off obscenities.  
  
VEGETA: (to himself) What the?! But how...?!  
  
REFEREE: You! Disqualified! Outside interference!  
  
VEGETA: WHAT?! Outside inter...but...!  
  
Vegeta became flustered after hearing the referee's call to disqualify him. Between his son being wounded (yes, seeing his son hurt did effect him) and being thrown out of the match, he was quite furious. He looked around frantically, until he noticed a glare coming from the top of the stadium...  
  
=====  
  
ACE: Damn! I missed!  
  
Ace looked through his scope at the chaos in the ring, and found Vegeta staring up at his location, a pissed off look on his face. But Ace wasn't sure if he had figured him out or not...yet.  
  
ACE: If I act quick enough, I can still get him...hey, where'd he go?!  
  
Ace had a lock on Vegeta, but his target mysteriously disappeared all of a sudden. A moment later, his scope turned blue. Ace looked up in shock to see Vegeta standing over him. As he shouted in shock, Ace accidentally fired his second shot.  
  
=====  
  
The second shot went off, and slammed into Android Sixteen's body. His metallic frame shattered into bits, with only his head remaining intact. Many people stared at the remains, for they had not even the slightest clue that the large fighter in the green armor was a robot.  
  
SIXTEEN'S HEAD: That fuckin' sucked.  
  
=====  
  
Ace quickly decides he'd rather not face an angry Vegeta, and quickly rapells down the side of the stadium into the parking lot.  
  
ACE: (into a walkie-talkie) We got a problem, Decoy! Get out to the parking lot, pronto!  
  
Leaving the rope in place, Ace hit the ground running. Unfortunately, he never seemed to be able to get away from that damn Vegeta.  
  
VEGETA: Running away, are you?! You yellow bastard!  
  
Vegeta took Ace's throat in hand, and held him to eye level with him.  
  
VEGETA: I hope you're happy...you've just RUINED my day! It's bad enough you took a potshot at my son, but now you've just all but decimated my chances at winning this tournament, and most importantly, I'll never get to fight Kakarot now!  
  
ACE: Look, man...it's nothing personal. I'm just doing a job!  
  
VEGETA: Well..now it's time for me to do my job.  
  
Before Vegeta could follow up on his word, a loud shout was heard from behind him. Fearless Decoy leapt out of the shadows and kicked Vegeta right in the back, between the shoulders. But Vegeta didn't move. Instead, he turned around slowly, just as angry as ever.  
  
VEGETA: Congratulations...you've just sealed your fate!  
  
Vegeta nonchalantly lobbed Ace Smith into the air with his free hand, then grabbed, and hurled Fearless Decoy at him. The two bodies collided in mid air, rendering both unconscious on impact. Vegeta wasn't done with them yet, as he powered up his ki for a finishing blow. He held his hand straight out, fingers together, thumb curled against his open palm. A bright streak of light eminated from his hand, vaporizing Ace and Decoy as it engulfed them.  
  
=====  
  
JAKUNO: (Sixteen's head in his hands) Are you saying it's up to me now?  
  
SIXTEEN'S HEAD: That is correct. With Trunks injured, Vegeta disqualified, and my current predicament, only you are left to fight for the team.  
  
Jakuno let out a heavy sigh, and flung his hands to his sides in disgust. Sixteen's head hit the ground with a loud thud.  
  
SIXTEEN'S HEAD: Ow!  
  
Jakuno entered the ring, the only man left on the Vegeta-ku team. He now carried the weight of the entire team, and the only way to win was to go through all four opponents. Needless to say, this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Takuma could see in his opponent's eyes his uncertainty...his anxiety, but most importantly, his lack of experience. Sure, Jakuno was physically strong, moreso than Takuma, but lacked any sort of refinement in his technique. Takuma would quickly exploit this.  
  
Jakuno rushed at Takuma, who calmly waited for him to get in close enough. Takuma blocked a few ill-placed punches and kicks, finally stopping the assault with his Zan Retsu Ken. Jakuno was thrown off by the rapid fire fists assaulting his body. This was turning into a one-sided battle fairly quickly.  
  
Takuma then attacked with a combo of punches and kicks, finishing with a Haoh Sho Ko'ouken which made Jakuno fall from the ring. Since there were obviously no more opponents left on the opposing team, the only possible decision to be made was made.  
  
ANN.: YOUR WINNERS...THE ART OF FIGHTING TEAM!  
  
Takuma was disappointed with this first round battle, expecting more of a fight than what he was given. Unfortunately, nothing could be done now. The match was over, and they had advanced to the next round.  
  
TAKUMA: That kid was a disgrace to his master. He had no business here in this tournament.  
  
Jakuno was taking his defeat very poorly.  
  
TAKUMA: No wonder Goku threw him out of his school. What a waste.  
  
  
  
=====  
  
  
  
TIME: Simultaneously  
LOCATION: Sponsors' suite  
  
  
GEESE: I don't think they got the job done.  
  
YAMAZAKI: Meh...look on the bright side - you don't gotta pay 'em the other half of what you promised.  
  
Geese leaned back in his chair, disgustedly putting a hand to his forehead.  
  
GEESE: Still...I don't like the idea of good assassins gone to waste that way.  
  
The fight had ended. The announcer told of the start of the next round in 30 minutes, and had touched on the presence of a great buffet opened to the competitors. That's when the shaking start.  
  
The entire stadium shook when an earthquake rumbled. The four in the sponsors' suite were snapped to attention, their heads suddenly turned towards the window overlooking the ring.  
  
URIEN: What?!  
  
GILL: An earthquake? Now? Astonishing!  
  
=====  
  
CAMERAMAN 1: WHOA!  
  
CAMERAMAN 2: Is anyone getting a clear shot?!  
  
CAMERAMAN 3: I can't hold it still!  
  
CAMERAMAN 1: RUN!  
  
=====  
  
HOTARU: (flinging herself at Ash) Earthquake!  
  
ASH: (rubbing her back) Great...this is just what I need!  
  
=====  
  
Vegeta and Krillin were able to fly, and while others panicked, they simply levitated themselves a few feet off the ground.  
  
GUY: You would think someone would've seen this coming...  
  
GEN: No...this is not an earthquake.  
  
GUY: Huh?  
  
GEN: I sense that this is a greater, more destructive power at work here...a force more destructive than anything mother nature can devise!  
  
=====  
  
The rumbling eventually stopped, and the masses quieted. Goku ran his hand over his stomach, eyes wide and a bit worried.  
  
GOHAN: Whoa...dad, was that you?!  
  
GOKU: Um...I guess so. (sweatdropping, calling out) IT'S OKAY, EVERYONE! IT WAS JUST MY STOMACH RUMBLING!  
  
There was another brief pause.  
  
=====  
  
FIGHTERS AT RINGSIDE: ::facevault::  
  
=====  
  
CAMERAMEN: ::facevault::  
  
=====  
  
GILL, GEESE, YAMAZAKI & URIEN: ::facevault::  
  
=====  
  
EVERYONE IN THE AUDIENCE:: ::facevault::  
  
=====  
  
Goku watched as everyone fell over, in total disbelief to what they just heard. Scratching the back of his head, he let out a quiet chuckle. A single drop of sweat ran down the side of his head. 


	17. Intermission

TIME: Simultaneously  
LOCATION: Oak Laboratories; Pallet, Louisiana  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TRACEY: Oh...man! (hitting rewind) Let's see that again!  
  
With the action currently on hold, Tracey decided it was time to do a little experiment.  
  
Back at Gary Oak's sleepover party, the five members of Boyband Destiny were still watching the tournament. Gary was taping the tournament at home (save for the commercials), and since there would be an intermission and the other four members voting not to watch a performance by Linkin Park - voted against 4-1 - Tracey Sketcher needed to ask something that's been haunting him for quite some time.  
  
And it had to do with Brock.  
  
GARY: I don't get it...just what the hell are you doing?  
  
TRACEY: Watch carefully...  
  
Tracey hit play again, and the tape proceeded. It was a clip of Mai Shiranui striking her victory pose. The purpose of this was to bring special attention to certain parts of her anatomy she was famous for.  
  
TRACEY: I give you Mai Shiranui, one of the hottest female fighters in the world today. You'll note her obvious grace and beauty, amplified greatly by plenty of "Bounce(TM)."  
  
BROCK: Um...what's the point of all this?  
  
TRACEY: I'm so glad you asked. See, in playing this clip of Madame Bogart over and over again...  
  
Tracey rewinds, and plays again, to emphasize his point.  
  
TRACEY: ...I've noticed everyone's eyes are fixated on her most prominent features. Everyone, (pointing at Brock w/both hands) except you.  
  
As he said that, Gary, Todd and Ritchie blushed slightly. Brock simply looked puzzled; one could see it in his eyes. Gary was quick to cover.  
  
GARY: So?!  
  
TRACEY: There's nothing wrong with it, mind you.  
  
GARY: Oh. Well then, good. Oh, and by the way, bathroom's down the hall to your left if any you guys need it (snicker).  
  
Slight pause. Ritchie shyly gets up, and leaves the room. More silence.  
  
TRACEY: Anyway, (back to the TV) you'll notice the -  
  
BROCK: Hey Tracey, what did you mean by "prominent features"?  
  
Tracey hangs his head with a groan. He then busts out a laser pointer, and aims it at Mai's heaving cleavage.  
  
TRACEY: This...RIGHT HERE! Now we're all moved by this, obviously - Ritchie's proof - but you, you just sit there like a statue!  
  
Silence from Brock's end.  
  
TRACEY: You mean to tell me that this does absolutely nothing for you?!  
  
For a moment, Brock is silent again.  
  
BROCK: Nope...can't say it does anything for me. Honestly...can't say it does.  
  
TRACEY: ::facevault::  
  
Upon facevault, the TV image becomes nothing more than gray fuzz.  
  
GARY: Hmph. Satisfied with your experiment's results, Tracey?  
  
TODD: You should've told him to picture Terry in Mai's outfit.  
  
BROCK: (blushing) Man...that would be just divine...  
  
GARY & TODD: ::groan, facevault::  
  
  
  
  
TIME: Minutes later  
LOCATION: Fighters' Area  
  
  
Outside the fighting area and away from the chaos in the ring, was a place where all fighters gatehered at one point or another. There was no distinction of team or alliance (for the most part), for all were there for one purpose - rest, relaxation, and possibly to get a bite to eat.  
  
Removed from the pavilion, down a stone path adorned with uniquely crafted half-arches in bright pastel colors lay the fighters' sanctuary, where said purposes were catered to. Theoretically, the cooks would make any dish the fighters wanted, as well as feed every fighter in the tournament.  
  
But what they were not counting on was one particular group of fighters.  
  
GOKU: Man, I am starving!  
  
DARIEN: Tell us about it. Your stomach rumbling almost caused an national emergency.  
  
Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Ash, Vegeta, Pikachu (on Ash's shoulder), Jigglypuff (on Gohan's shoulder), Darien, Reenie, Hotaru and Trista (the last four still in their superhero form) were currently heading to the dining area for a light meal. Although, considering the three Saiyans - and one yet to catch up - a typical "light" meal could erase a hunger-strickened part of the world from the map.  
  
KRILLIN: Here we go again. Just be sure to save some for the rest of the fighters, alright?  
  
GOKU: Heh heh heh heh...I'll try.  
  
VEGETA: I'm not making any promises.  
  
REENIE: What are you talking about?  
  
GOHAN: You've seen us eat before, right? I mean, really chow down?  
  
REENIE: Um, no...why?  
  
VEGETA: Well, think about this. A typical Saiyan can eat as much as three times his own body weight at a time.  
  
Reenie remained silent as she tried to do the math in her head. Vegeta groaned in frustration.  
  
VEGETA: This is the last time I explain anything to the ignorant...  
  
TRISTA: Hey, how is Trunks, is he going to be alright?  
  
VEGETA: For your information, my son has been in more life-threatening situations that what he's in now; he'll be fine.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the trainers' room...  
  
  
  
  
No sooner than the incident occured than was Trunks ushered in to the trainers' room. The best athletic trainers in the country were on hand, making sure than any injuries would be treated with the utmost care. Fortunately, Trunks' injury to his foot wasn't as bad as first assumed. No bones were broken, but several tendons in his foot and ankle were damaged. They managed to clean up most of the blood, the bleeding reduced to a small trickle. For now, they would wrap Trunks' foot up and give him an air brace (and crutches, if need be).  
  
The heavy bandaging on his foot felt like his sword jammed right into his heart. Nothing could be more embarrassing for him. He knew he was better than this...and so did others. What would his dad think if he saw him like this? What does he tell Mihoshi about their current financial situation? Speaking of Mihoshi...  
  
MIHOSHI: (flinging door open, felling trainers) TRUNKS!  
  
Mihoshi flew in like a tornado into the office, making a beeline to her fianceé's side. Although her intentions were noble, they caused quite a few waves...  
  
TRAINER: Miss, you can't come in here! This is a -   
  
Mihoshi turned on her heel, facing the middle-aged woman who - in Mihoshi's mind - "claimed" to know what she was doing.  
  
MIHOSHI: Don't you tell ME what to do, YOU HEAR ME?!  
  
The trainer was so stunned by the reaction she recieved, that she jumped back in surprised, unwillingly letting go of the bottle of rubbing alcohol in her hand - top loosely on - letting it fly. Everyone watched as the bottle tumbled end over end in the air...  
  
TRUNKS: Lord Almighty, if you're even the least bit merciful, you'll spare me this forthcoming agony...  
  
Nope.  
  
The bottle splashed its contents out as it hit the table Trunks was laying on, soaking through the bandages wrapped around his foot (no one had started putting the cast on yet). The pain was extreme. Trunks bit his lip and tears formed in his twitching eyes as he tried to hold back the inevitable.........  
  
  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
  
  
PIKACHU: (pulling down his ears) PI KA! {God dammit!}  
  
VEGETA: Just keep walking!  
  
Finally, the group reached the entrance to the fighters' area. They were stopped by a very fat doorman.  
  
DOORMAN: Hey, you can't come through here! Fighters only; no spectators allowed!  
  
ASH: But...we're in the tournament!  
  
GOHAN: You haven't been paying attention?  
  
VEGETA: Obviously not!  
  
DOORMAN: Well then, can I have your names, please?  
  
The doorman pulled out a clipboard as the names came.  
  
GOHAN: I'm Gohan.  
  
KRILLIN: The name's Krillin, chief.  
  
GOKU: I'm Goku.  
  
ASH: I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!  
  
DARIEN: Tuxedo Mask...  
  
TRISTA: Sailor Pluto.  
  
VEGETA: Vegeta.  
  
REENIE: Neo-Sailor Moon.  
  
HOTARU: Sailor Saturn...  
  
The doorman checked off the names, one by one. He was inwardly disgusted that he wouldn't get to throw one of these characters out of here.  
  
DOORMAN: Alright...(stepping aside) enjoy yourselves, everyone.  
  
They filed into the dining hall, taking their seats around a large, circular table. Pikachu and Jigglypuff sat on the table next to their respective trainers. And that's when the food started rolling in...  
  
  
  
  
TIME: 10-15 minutes later...  
  
  
  
  
Outside in the courtyard, if one could concentrate and listen in on the conversations being held, quite an unusual stir was in the air. Apparently, someone brought attention to a group of fighters who were having well more than their share. Stories about droves of servants bringing out food to human bottomless pits surfaced as well.  
  
Ken just left the dining area, and found his teammates Sean and Sakura with Yun and Yang by the gate.  
  
SAKURA: What's it like?  
  
KEN: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's like nothing you've ever seen in your life.  
  
YUN: It's that bad, huh?  
  
KEN: Whole cities couldn't eat that much.  
  
SEAN: Damn! (scoff) Man, now I don't think I can eat after hearing that.  
  
YUN: It's been...what, 15 minutes?  
  
SEAN: Somethin' like that.  
  
YANG: Who in the world could eat that much in such a small amount of time?  
  
  
Inside...  
  
  
It's a wonder the servants could keep delivering entrees without losing an arm or any other body part.  
  
An endless stream of servants continued to feed the feeding frenzy at that one very large table. Several of the fighters originally there eventually left, but four remained and were chowing the fuck down.  
  
Their bodies were almost completely veiled by towers of empty dishes. No matter how much was ordered, the empty dishes always seemed to rise higher and higher. Even more disturbing, no one else saw signs of slowing down.  
  
Goku wolfed down bowl after bowl of rice and pasta, his chopsticks making loud clinking with every mouthful. Vegeta was tearing through tons of poultry like it was nothing. Gohan, at one point, was skewering numerous hors d'oeuvres on a chopstick - such as mini egg rolls, chicken nuggets, cocktail weiners and the like - and eating them like a shish kabob. Ash bit most of the meat off of a chicken leg while munching on lobster tail. While this happened, Pikachu - surprisingly not caught up in the mess itself - was happily munching on a baked potato drowning in ketchup, while Jigglypuff was eating eggplant parmaigan with a knife and fork.  
  
Many simply stopped and stared as they came in to the dining hall, utterly shocked and appaled. The ones who eventually left went off to do their own thing for a while, even as the mountain of dishes grew higher and higher.  
  
CHUN-LI: That...that's just absurd.  
  
ALEX: I was t'inkin' appaling, but that works.  
  
GUY: So this is what the old man meant. No human can handle that big of an intake. No matter how strong they are.  
  
REENIE: It's because they're Saiyans.  
  
Chun-Li, Alex and Guy's collective attention was turned to the pink-haired little girl and her dark-haired friend that just happened to be listening in on the conversation.  
  
REENIE: They have to eat alot in order to have enough strength to fight.  
  
ALEX: Hey, who asked you?!  
  
GUY: And what's a Saiyan?  
  
HOTARU: Reenie!  
  
REENIE: (covering her mouth with both hands) Oops!  
  
HOTARU: No one's supposed to know!  
  
CHUN-LI: Know what?  
  
REENIE: Um...gotta go!  
  
Reenie struck a defensive pose, one arm grabbing Hotaru's, and both disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.  
  
CHUN-LI: Well, today certainly has been full of surprises, hasn't it? (stumbling a bit) Hey!  
  
SERVANT: Excuse me, miss.  
  
The servant hurried over to the table, carrying a covered dish. He pulled off the lid with his free hand as he approached. He then spoke to the frenzy.  
  
SERVANT: Um...who ordered the fired catfish?  
  
ASH: (snatching the plate) I'll take that!  
  
Ash whisked the plate from the servant's hands, and immediately went to town on it. This special order was loaded with cajun spices, just the way "that little Creole kid" - as Vegeta called him - liked it. In less time it took the smell to drift into the air did a very hungry Ash down the order. He sat back in his chair, slowly, letting out a light groan.  
  
ASH: Whoa...  
  
GOKU: (mouth full) You know, if you're...  
  
ASH: What?  
  
Goku paused to swallow the mass quantity of food he had stuffed in his mouth when he tried to talk to his stepson.  
  
GOKU: If you're full, you don't have to eat anymore, you know. (looking past, waving in) Hey Trunks!  
  
As Ash excused himself, Trunks hobbled over to the table (on crutches), and took a seat next to where Ash formerly sat. Gohan left a moment later, also excusing himself, leaving only Goku, Vegeta and Trunks at the table.  
  
GOKU: Hey, we already ordered for you, so help yourself!  
  
TRUNKS: Thanks.  
  
Goku motioned for a waiter to come over to their table.  
  
GOKU: Hey, could we get some more pasta out here, please?  
  
VEGETA: And bring out some more egg rolls, dammit!  
  
=====  
  
DAN: (sipping coffee) Man, who are those guys? They eat like damn slobs!  
  
ALLEN: You know these guys, Maestro; what do you know about them?  
  
MR. SATAN: Well...just look at them! If their table manners are anything like their legitimate martial arts ability, it's not saying much about them, is it?!  
  
Mr. Satan reached into his pocket, and produced a box of cigars. He took one for himself, and offered them to Dan and Allen Snider. Each decided to partake of them. Leaving the now empty box on the table, Mr. Satan finished off his glass of Jim Bean bourbon.  
  
DAN: That's just the thing! They're amazing!  
  
ALLEN: Their abilities are...almost alien.  
  
DAN: I would kill to be able to do what they did!  
  
Mr. Satan took a drag off his cigar, leaning his head back and blowing the smoke upward. He knew the honest truth about Goku and his band of warriors. And it haunts him deeply...even though he doesn't show it.  
  
MR. SATAN: Those guys are strong, make no doubt about it. I should know; I've seen each and every one of those guys fight at their real strength.  
  
DAN: How did you get 'em to do that?  
  
MR. SATAN: It wasn't my doing - I wish - but, the thing is, they thrive on competition. They're never satisfied until they find extremely strong and challenging opponents! Especially the little ones.  
  
ALLEN: Tell us more...  
  
MR. SATAN: Well, it was a little before Christmas last year. A...junior varsity tournament, if you will, held at Orange Star High School......... 


	18. Memories of a Bygone Time

Flashback...  
DATE: December 16 2000  
LOCATION: Orange Star High School; Satan City, Japan  
  
  
  
  
  
***MR. SATAN: It was at the annual Orange Star Open tournament. Those two boys were in the tournament as well, as was my own daughter, Videl.***  
  
  
  
Although the city itself was named after Mr. Satan following the Cell games, many businesses and establishments retained "Orange Star" in their names...such as the local high school. Even though Mr. Satan contributed much to the school's clubs, scholarship programs and such, the subject of renaming the school never came up.  
  
The tournament ring was set up in the school's main gym (the larger one), the basketball nets drawn up to the ceiling so they would not hinder anyone's view. The bleachers were collapsable, meaning they could be pushed into the wall when not in use and drawn out for events such as this. A wooden platform a meter high was constructed as part of the ring, the other part to consist of the wrestling mats used by the school's wrestling team. The mats were centered on the wooden platform, leaving roughly one meter around the flimsy mats.  
  
The rules were as follows: age limit is 16 years old. You lose when you leave the ring (i.e. off the platform itself), give up, try to use weapons, or cry. Oh, and hair pulling and low blows were frowned upon.  
  
The way the brackets would be determined would be through random drawing. A set of billiard balls was placed in a small box with a hole a combatant could reach into to pull their number. The number on the ball would determine the slot they would fight in.  
  
People packed the stands at Orange Star High's gymnasium; friends, family of the participants, students who had nothing better to do that day...As the fans filled the bleachers, the choices were being made...  
  
***MR. SATAN: From the moment I learned they entered, I knew almost right away the winner would be either one of those two. Even though I told myself countless times they all use dirty tricks and cheap pyrotechnics to fight...plus, it got worse, for me anyway.  
  
DAN: What happened?  
  
MR. SATAN: Well, before I learned those two were going to be in it, I offered to take on both combatants in the championship round in an exhibition match. (groan) Oy vey...***  
  
=====  
  
Out in the hallway just outside the gym, the tournament pairings were about to start. Many of the young fighters were conversing about random topics, getting to know one another, but there were always some exceptions. For the most part, two young brothers remained fairly silent. Both studied the same style of martial arts, taught by their father. Both had black hair, but the older brother's hair was much longer, and came to about midway down his back. The older sibling - the better of the two - wore purple gi with a red sash around his waist, red wrist bands, a white mantle around his neck, and black and white boots. The younger brother mimicked his older brother's style of dress, with some changes. The boots and the mantle were the same, but everything else was different. His gi was all black, and wore a green sash around his waist. The sash was the same color as his fingerless gloves (which he wore in lieu of the wristbands). He also had a black wavecap tied around his head, it's tail flopping around in any breeze that happened to blow over him. He usually wore a red and white hat, but his father forbade him to wear it during training. The substitute he was currently wearing was solely because he was used to wearing said hat.  
  
GOHAN: Nervous, little bro?  
  
ASH: I've been in bigger competitions during the Pokémon leagues...no big deal.  
  
Gohan and Ash were distracted by the voice of the tournament announcer/referee. He was known for announcing some of the greatest tournaments ever held in this country, and has plenty of experience under his belt. His wavy blond hair struck a sharp contrast with his jet black Armani suit and designer sunglasses.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Okay, people! We're going to start the drawings now! The drawing will be in a lottery system. Whatever number appears on the ball you select, that's the position you'll fight in! Let's start with...(skimming clip board) Hinata Wataba. Hinata?  
  
She wore a blue suspender/skirt outfit over a white blouse, as well as thick, oversized brown gloves. She reached in the box - her oversized glove barely able to fit through the hole.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Alright...number 8! Thank you.  
  
Another worker wrote Hinata's name under the #8 slot.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Okay...next up is (looking at clipboard) Yonjou Hinako...  
  
The loud clunking of her platform boots could be felt from the next school district. Despite the creepy aura a noise like that gave off, she was very bright and cheerful. Could've been her furry Pikachu backpack...  
  
She drew her number, but just showed the number to the Announcer instead of looking at it herself.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Alright, number 2! Next...Kim Jae Hoon!  
  
Nine-year-old Kim Jae Hoon stepped up next, a smile on his face, sporting a nice, clean black Tae Kwan Do gi with yellow trim. He had short, brown hair and was about as tall as Gohan.  
  
In one, clean motion, Jae Hoon reached in, and pulled out a ball. He lobbed it into the unsuspecting hands of the Announcer, and walked away.  
  
ANNOUNCER: (bobbling the ball) Hey! Yow! Oh...#10, thank you. Next up is...Gato! Gato?  
  
A young man of about 15 walked up, not giving off a slightest hint of emotion on his face. He wore a long, Chinese fighting shirt, two of the top hooks undone, baggy green pants, and black shoes. His hair was dark brown and had a braid going down the middle of his back.  
  
He reached in, and drew his number.  
  
GATO: Heh. Just like me...number 1.  
  
The Announcer paused for a moment.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Um...number 1 it is. Next up, Son Gohan!  
  
GOHAN: Hey, that's me!  
  
Gohan got up from his seat, and walked to the drawing, but froze in his tracks when Gato reached back and yanked hard on Gohan's long hair. He fell flat on his back, his head aching from having his hair pulled.  
  
GOHAN: OW! Hey, what's YOUR problem?!  
  
GATO: What're you gonna do about it, little punk!  
  
GOHAN: Urrrgh!  
  
Before things got out of hand, Gohan's brother and Gato's sister stepped in and separated their siblings. The Announcer was calling for order until Gohan finally walked off, having taken enough from Gato.  
  
GOHAN: (to himself) Moron...  
  
ANNOUNCER: Hey, Gohan! Long time no see, huh?  
  
GOHAN: Hi!   
  
ANNOUNCER: Well, make your draw.  
  
Gohan reached in, and pulled out a red ball...  
  
GOHAN: Number 3. That's not bad.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Number 3 for Gohan! Oh, (to Gohan) and say "hi" to your dad for me, okay?  
  
GOHAN: Sure!  
  
Gohan walked off, while the Announcer checked off his name on the clipboard.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Okay. Next up is...(double take) Son...Satoshi?  
  
GOHAN: (sitting down) Hey, that's you!  
  
ASH: I know...  
  
The Announcer adjusted his glasses as Ash approached. He knew Goku and his friends better than anyone else in the martial arts world. He was a friend of the family, but he hadn't seen Goku in quite a while. And now this kid with the Son surname approaches...it has to be a coincidence.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Son Satoshi, huh...any relation?  
  
ASH: Yeah. Gohan's my brother...and my friends call me Ash.  
  
ANNOUNCER: I see...how come I've never seen you before, though?  
  
ASH: Well, I haven't been living with them for very long. Only since my mother died.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. Well, make your draw.  
  
Even though they aren't telepathic, Ash and Gohan had the same thing on their mind - this better be a number greater than 9. Slowly, Ash produced the numbered ball which would determine his seed in the tourney.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Alright, number 9!  
  
The Sonn boys both breathed a sigh of relief at the outcome. Between the two, they knew they were destined to fight in this tournament. But to hold such a spectacular match in any round besides the final round just wouldn't be right.  
  
***MR. SATAN: I felt confident in my daughter's abilities. I personally thought she could do very well...even win it all! But then I learned that she would be fighting one of Goku's kids in the first round!  
  
BLANKA: Orooo? {Which one?}  
  
MR. SATAN: His name is Gohan. He's the one without the gloves.  
  
DAN & ALLEN: Oh...***  
  
  
  
  
  
TIME: Minutes later  
LOCATION: Orange Star High main gymnasium  
  
  
Being the 12-year-old daughter of the world's greatest martial artist isn't easy for Videl. But, she manages. It's hard going to school and following a strict martial arts regiment taught by her legendary father, Mr. Satan.  
  
Regardless, like most girls her age, she had other interests. Music, famous movie stars, boys...like that cute kid in the purple and reg gi she had her eyes on right now.  
  
Too bad she had to fight him in the first round. Hope he'll still be that cute after she beats him senseless...  
  
???: (tapping her shoulder) Um...excuse me...  
  
Videl turned around to see a young girl with a most unusual pink hairstyle. She tried to figure out what was up with this girl, but this wierd hair of hers was throwing her off.  
  
VIDEL: Yes?  
  
REENIE: He's cute, isn't he? That boy in the purple? Long black hair?  
  
VIDEL: Yeah...  
  
REENIE: Well, don't get any ideas with him, cuz he's bmy/b boyfriend! And you BETTER NOT come anywhere near him after this is over, or you'll be sorry! You hear me?!  
  
Videl paused for a second, then left the stands. Her match was about to start.  
  
VIDEL: (scoff) Whatever...  
  
#####  
First Round Results  
1) Gato d. Yonjou Hinako  
2) Son Gohan d. Videl  
3) Ibuki d. Akari  
4) Rock Howard d. Hinata Wataba  
5) Son Satoshi (Ash) d. Kim Jae Hoon  
6) Kim Dong Hwan d. Athena Asamiya  
7) Mel Masters d. Bao  
8) Hotaru Futaba d. Yoshino Rinka  
#####  
  
***DAN: Sounds like your girl didn't have a chance.  
  
MR. SATAN: My hand to god, one shot and Videl was beat! That's all it took! And all that time, those two weren't paying any attention to any of the other fighters except each other! It was like every time they made eye contact, they were saying to each other, "See you in the finals!". You know?  
  
ALLEN: What's with that school, anyway?  
  
BLANKA: Arooou! {Wierd...}***  
  
#####  
Quarterfinal Results  
1) Son Gohan d. Yonjou Hinako  
2) Rock Howard d. Ibuki  
3) Son Satoshi (Ash) d. Kim Dong Hwan  
4) Mel Masters d. Hotaru Futaba  
#####  
  
***Dan's attention was drawn away suddenly. Out the nearest window, he could've sworn he had seen something glowing out there. A golden glow, of some sorts. It looked like a circle...as if someone had a halo hanging over their head.  
  
MR. SATAN: DAN! Are you paying attention?!  
  
DAN: WAAH! Oh...sorry. My mind was elsewhere, that's all. So what happened after that?  
  
MR. SATAN: One incentive for the young people was that the two who made it to the finals would face me after their match. Well, when I saw just WHO was in the finals, I realized I was in a little over my head...***  
  
#####  
Semifinal Results  
1) Son Gohan d. Rock Howard  
2) Son Satoshi (Ash) d. Mel Masters  
#####  
  
As the two young men stepped onto the ring, the Announcer barked out vital statistics about them. But they didn't care. They barely acknowledged his voice. Or the cheering crowds. To them, the only thing that mattered was the two of them.  
  
They took up their positions on opposite end of the ring, opposite one another. They didn't care about their surroundings. They could be fighting in the middle of nowhere, just the two of them, the ring, and bright spotlight shining down on them and the ring.  
  
The crowd picked up briefly. The Announcer must've finished with his tirade. Now it was time to go.  
  
Before any actual fighting, the two performed moves that were more or less ways of flexing their muscles. Ash tensed up, and few a few kicks out. Then, he cut loose with a number of kicks, which were so fast, his foot looked like a blur. The final spin kick cut a huge gust of wind, ruffling Gohan's hair and making the championship banners on the wall behind him blow in the wind. Gohan answered with a few punches, a kick, then shifted to his stance with a loud yell and a hard stomp. The impact of the stomp gave off a resounding WHUMP! and made the building tremble. For a while after that, there was no movement from either fighter.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan blurred out. Ash instinctively shifted his stance to behind him, expecting his stepbrother to attack him from behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother reappear, and then charge at him at full speed. Gohan's oncoming kick was blocked by Ash's forearm, and the two exchanged a barrage of punches and kicks, with neither young man able to gain the upper hand. Seeing the two fight was a dazzling sight...Gohan blocking and launching attacks, noted with a loud crack of forearm against forearm, leg against leg; Ash's attacks so graceful and captivating, cutting the wind with his attacks and maneuvering around oncoming strikes like dance steps...  
  
It was about time they found some real competition here. And where better to find it than against their biggest rival.  
  
They both landed in their stance, staring each other down. No noise could be detected anywhere in the gym for a few moments. Then, the crowd went into an uproar, absolutely thrilled and excited at the display two children just put on. They wanted to see more. And they'd get more.  
  
Ash lunged at Gohan, gliding at him, not even touching the ground. Gohan coutnered his oncoming attack, snatching his brother's fist in his hand. He punched Ash in the side of the head, then stepped, and heaved Ash over his shoulder, slamming him to the mat. He grunted as the air was forcefully expelled from his chest, then quickly crossed his forearms to keep Gohan's fist from burying itself into his face.  
  
ASH: (to Gohan) This gym isn't big enough for the both of us, you know.  
  
GOHAN: (to Ash) Don't worry. Beating you won't take long.  
  
Ash brought his feet under him, flat on the ground, and pushed himself upward against his brother's fist. He broke free and turned to face his brother, taking a defensive stance.  
  
ASH: No, literally. You know we're both capable of going a lot harder than we are now. This place is way too small.  
  
For a few moments, Ash and Gohan looked around, surveying the gym. Sure, it was quite large, but Ash was right; if this battle had been outdoors, there would be no limits, no holding back.  
  
GOHAN: Whoa...you're right.  
  
ASH: Yeah. Observe!  
  
Without further hesitation, Ash dashed over at Gohan - who was still staring up at the ceiling, and quickly kicked him hard right in the chin. Gohan flew straight up in the air, slammed into the ceiling with a loud thud, and crashed into the ring below. Ash stepped back as Gohan hit the ceiling, and watched with a smirk as his stepbro crashed hard.  
  
Gohan flipped to his feet, irritated by such a cheap shot. Ash was laughing so hard he was coughing raggedly; not because he enjoyed what he just did, but mostly because of his reaction. He was still smirking when Gohan grabbed Ash, kneed him in the gut, snatched his feet, and spun and heaved Ash out of the ring. He didn't hit the floor, though. Ash floated above the ring, just over a basketball net on the other side of the gym. Ash flew back to the ring like a bullet, and landed a few feet before his brother.  
  
GOHAN: Okay. Now that we're even on cheap shots...let's just stop quit the warmup and do this for real.  
  
ASH: (smirk) Gladly.  
  
The two circled each other slowly, never breaking eye contact. Each knew each other so well; their strengths, their weaknesses, habits and mannerisms...right now, they were trying to predict what would happen next, what they would do.  
  
They dashed, and clashed midring. More fists and feet flew in a flurry at each other. It was a seesaw battle back and forth. Whenever one gained a slight advantage over the other, the other brother would quickly stomp it out and the battle would resume. However, the experience factor became more and more apparent as the fight dragged on, and Ash's inexperience showed as he became more and more anxious.  
  
Gohan dipped down under a left hook from Ash, and elbowed him right in the sternum. Ash groaned, then Gohan uppercut his brother a second later. A heavy right cross from Gohan, and Ash reeled sharply, and staggered a few steps away. Gohan saw his opportunity to finish this long fight.  
  
GOHAN: (hands out in front of him) MASSENKO...HA!!!  
  
Ash tried to block, but he was too late. The blast hit Ash in the chest, and he was carried by the yellow blast outside the ring. He crashed to the heavily-waxed gym floor, and he rolled for a few more meters befor stopping on his side. The crowd lit up as the fight ended.  
  
ANNOUNCER: WOW! Unbelievable, folks! It was a heck of a fight, but we finally have a winner! The winner is Son Gohan!  
  
Gohan basked temporarily in the reception, then left to run to his brother's side. Ash was now laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. Gohan looked down at him.  
  
GOHAN: You alright?  
  
ASH: (sigh) Fine.  
  
Ash didn't feel like moving, since by the time he realized where he was, the fight was over. Gohan extended a hand to him, and he pulled Ash to his feet. Meanwhile, their father approached them, and appeared quite pleased with their performance. Gohan perked up at the sight of his father, but Ash hung his head, trying to hide his face in embarassment.  
  
GOHAN: Hey dad!  
  
GOKU: You guys fought great out there. I'm really proud of both of you.  
  
He saw his adopted son's lack of attention and patted him on the back.  
  
GOKU: Hey, don't worry about it. You did fine, Ash.  
  
ASH: I still lost, though...  
  
GOKU: Don't worry. You'll get 'em next time.  
  
While this conversation took place, a different scene was being played out at the ring. The school's marching band played the fight song of the Oklahoma Sooners football team, and on that note, Mr. Satan made his grand entrance. The people in the stands cheered wildly. Goku, Gohan and Ash simply watched, but by now, they were on their feet.  
  
MR. SATAN: YEAAAAAAAH! ARE YOU READY, LOYAL FANS?! IT'S TIME FOR MR. SATAN TO RAISE DA ROOF!!!  
  
ASH: Whoa...look at that guy. He seems so arrogant and pompous...  
  
GOHAN: He's worse than you, little bro.  
  
ASH: I don't know which is worse - him using the phrase "raise da roof" or your last comment...  
  
GOKU: That's Mr. Satan for ya.  
  
ASH: I almost feel bad about how badly we're gonna beat him.  
  
GOHAN: Not really.  
  
GOKU: I dunno...he IS the World Martial Arts Champion, boys. Knowing him, he'll probably just say he let you two beat him.  
  
When Mr. Satan looked over at the three - whom he didn't notice at first - his jaw snapped shut, his eyes went wide, and a chill ran up his back. Goku simply smiled and waved at him. Mr. Satan slowly creaked around the other way.  
  
GOHAN: What should we do?  
  
Slight pause, while Goku ponders his decision.  
  
GOKU: Meh, go have some fun with 'im.  
  
GOHAN: Are you sure?  
  
GOKU: Sure. Go have fun. But...try not to embarass him too much.  
  
Ash and Gohan walked to the ring, where Mr. Satan was still basking in the glow of his fans, and stood opposite him.  
  
MR. SATAN: (turning around) G'huh?!  
  
ASH & GOHAN: (waving) Hi!  
  
MR. SATAN: Um...er.........ALRIGHT, YOU TWO YOUNG WARRIORS! GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANG WITH THE WORLD'S MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION! HOO-HAH!!!  
  
The man's voice boomed throughout the arena. The boys did not flinch as they took their stances. Beads of sweat formed on Mr. Satan's brow as he saw that these two kids looked serious as all hell to fight. Now what?  
  
Ash and Gohan yelled loudly, and rushed the large man with the equally large afro. Mr. Satan half-cowered-half-defended as they rushed him, but no attacks came. Mr. Satan trembled for a while before finally opening his eyes to find...no one.  
  
MR. SATAN: They're gone! Where are they? What kind of trick is this?!  
  
Mr. Satan felt a tap on his left shoulder. He looked to the left to find no one. He felt a tap now on his right shoulder. He looked to the right to find no one. As Mr. Satan wimpered and sweated profusely, he felt a tap on both shoulders.  
  
What happened next was just short of complete ownership.  
  
The two Jankenpo disciples moved too fast to be seen by anyone (save Goku). The only time everyone else could see the boys was when they appeared as black or purple streaks, followed by Mr. Satan reeling in pain. The barrage continued until Mr. Satan was dizzy, staggering, and looked like bruised produce. That's when Ash and Gohan stopped.  
  
They were on either side of the champion, ready to finish him off with the next shot. Simultaneously, Gohan leapt, and struck Mr. Satan right in the face with a spinning kick, wile Ash knocked his feet out from under him with a sweep kick. End result: Mr. Satan landed on the back of his head with the rest of his body slumped over him.  
  
The victorious boys struck mirror victory stances upon their victory over Mr. Satan.  
  
  
  
  
End flashback...  
  
  
  
  
  
MR. SATAN: I acted like I let them win, and they brought it. But I knew the real deal. It was the worst day of my life!  
  
Mr. Satan took another sip from the bottle of brandy he was drinking, and slammed his fist on the table.  
  
MR. SATAN: URRGH! If I wasn't as popular as I am, I'd be ruined for sure...  
  
DAN: Wow. You must've hurt like hell.  
  
ALLEN: And your body must've been seriously wounded, too.  
  
MR. SATAN: I'm telling you, there's something special about those two boys. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. But...it's a gift, that's for damn sure.  
  
Mr. Satan and his other three teammates rose from the table, and left the dining area. An announcement for the next round - beginning in 5 minutes - was played. That's when Mr. Satan saw that team again.  
  
ASH: I can't wait for the next round!  
  
GOHAN: You just wanna shot at G.I. Joe, don't ya?  
  
KRILLIN: Hey, would you two please leave some for the rest of us? You're not the only one who came to fight, you know!  
  
With that, Mr. Satan finished off the brandy, then spiked the bottle on the ground. The bottle shattered into a million, tiny glass pieces. 


	19. Shotokan vs Bushin Ninja Clan

Rock, paper, scissors...  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
  
That was the low chant that was coming from the opposite corner of Team Interpol at the start of the second round of combat. While the main focus for Team Interpol was their mission, but a few of the members still wanted to win the tournament, get the money and the title of "strongest fighters in the world". Since they were on official business, neither Guile, Nash or Chun-Li could accept any prizes. But Alex technically wasn't working for the U.S. government or Interpol. No problem. Giving Alex all the prize money, provided they win, would be a no-brainer; he could definitely use the money to take care of his daughter, his mentor Tom and his daughter.  
  
His hands folded behind his back, Nash paced back and forth waiting on his opponents. When his team was slated to fight first in the next round, the decision was made quickly for Nash to go first. If only the decision from the opposition could be made just as quickly.  
  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
  
While he waited, the gears in his head turned. Nash thought back to the events of the first round - namely, Team Jankenpo's impressive victory over Team Ikari. Those two kids...they easily dispatched Ralf Jones, Clark Steel and their teammates like it was a game to them. Especially the short(er) kid with the long, black hair. He couldn't stop smiling, even as he recalled the image of the kid dragging Clark kicking and screaming back into the ring. It wasn't those two they should be worried about; they're seriously lacking in experience. But if those two pups were that strong, imagine how much stronger the other two are...  
  
Nash looked at the opposite corner. Still no change. They were still standing in a circle, still playing rock-paper-scissors.  
  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
Rock, paper, scissors...  
  
TEAM JANKENPO: (throwing out their hands) Rock, paper, scissors!  
  
KRILLIN: HA! Paper beats rock! I win!  
  
Goku, Gohan and Ash threw rock Krillin threw paper. Krillin would fight first.  
  
ASH: Awww! I was gonna throw that, too...  
  
KRILLIN: Maybe it's better this way. I don't think it's fair for you two kids hogging all the action, do you?  
  
GOHAN: Well...(pause)  
  
KRILLIN: (sly grin) Case closed.  
  
GOKU: You'd better go out there soon; your opponent looks a little upset with you.  
  
KRILLIN: Yeah, alright.  
  
Nash rolled his eyes with a huff as Krillin approached. Finally, they could get this fight off the ground. When he got a good look at his opponent - about 4'6", 120, 130-some lbs. with a completely shaved head - needless to say, he didn't think much of this little guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
SECOND ROUND  
TEAM INTERPOL VS. TEAM JANKENPO  
  
The bell sounded (actually, it was a large gong), signifying the start of the match. For a few moments, no attacks were made; the fighters merely circled each other, sizing up their opposition. Krillin was sure he could make short work of the soldier, but had to be careful. Underestimating your opponent can lead to your downfall. Nash, on the other hand, thought this little guy could be a pushover. Not that he wasn't in good shape, but what with his shorter limbs and smaller frame, he can't possibly inflict as much damage as someone larger than him - such as himself. Right?  
  
Nash leapt forward in a front flip, with the intention of burying his foot into his opponent's head. His olive green boot cut a bright green arc as he followed through with the attack. Krillin blocked Nash's Moonsault Shell easily, and managed a counterattack before Nash could recover.  
  
Nash kept up his attack, but Krillin was easily aboe to dodge all the oncoming attacks. Krillin easily jumped over a sweep kick, but was caught a Somersault Shell kick. Nash landed gracefully, while his opponent flipped to his feet upon landing.  
  
A trickle of blood dripped from a cut on his lower lip. Krillin touched his fingertips to his lip, seeing some blood cling to his skin, and run slowly down between two of his fingers. He looked up, only for enough time for him to briefly make eye contact with Nash.  
  
In an instant, Krillin appeared right in front of Nash, kneeing him in the gut. The monk's hand whipped violently back and forth, slapping Nash's face what seemed like dozens of times. A final kick in the chest sent Nash flying from the ring and to the outside of the ring.  
  
Krillin walked away with his back turned, one hand in his pocket and the other one clenched in a fist, held in the air, while his eyes were closed. He nearly walked right into Guile, his next opponent.  
  
GUILE: SONIC BOOM!  
  
As Krillin opened his eyes, the spinning disc of light slammed into his body with a distinctive burst, and he heard a slight ringing in his ears. He recognized the style Guile used, noticing the similarities between him and Nash. Krillin moved to the side sharply to avoid a Knee Bazooka from Guile, and leapt away from his foe, springing off his back. There was some distance between Krillin and Guile, and Krillin was quick to react, dashing at Guile and striking him, moving so fast he glided across the ground. This happened several more times, with Guile becoming more and more frustrated.  
  
GUILE: He's used that same move a half a dozen times already. There's gotta be a way to stop it! Wait a second...  
  
Guile drew his arms back, just as he saw Krillin turn around and fly at him again. He waited until he was just a few feet away before letting him have it.  
  
GUILE: SONIC...HURRICANE!!!  
  
Just as anticipated, Krillin flew right into the Sonic Hurricane, spinning around Guile in a very fast, very tight circle. The moment it ended, Krillin was sent flying from the ring, flying head first into a wall.  
  
The crowd lit up at the defeat. Guile took his comb out of his pocket, held it up to the light - like it was sent to him by the gods - and pulled it through his blond flattop. The more he pulled back, the more it was pressed to his head like it was drawn back. When Guile pulled it completely from his hair, it snapped back into place perfectly, with a resounding "twang!".  
  
GUILE: (to himself) Too easy...  
  
...which is precisely what he thought fighting his next opponent would be. Short, knotty black hair, karate gi in 30-mile orange, green, fingerless gloves...Guile snickered to himself at the site of this kid - who was now staring at him wide-eyed.  
  
GUILE: You're kidding, right? You?  
  
ASH: Whoa...It's G.I. Joe! Can I get your autograph?  
  
GUILE: ::facevault::  
  
Guile hopped back to his feet, visibly upset with this youngster.  
  
GUILE: What, do you think this is some kind of joke to you, kid?  
  
ASH: Well obviously you do! I caught the look you gave me a few moments ago. You think I'm worthless and belong in the stands, don't ya? Well, so did our opponents from last round, and look what happened to them!  
  
Guile scratched the side of his head while Ash assumed a fighting stance.  
  
GUILE: Point taken. I, too, am distracted by those prisoner jumpsuits you call a martial arts uniform.  
  
Not taking an insult to his style lightly, Ash growled angrily, while instinctively powering up. It slowly took the form of flames dancing off his body, until it was snuffed out when Ash darted for Guile. Guile managed a defense against the first few blows, but the kid quickly overwhelmed the colonel's defenses, much to his chagrin. Guile reeled back sharply under the force of one kick, his guard broken. That's when Ash drew his arms back, his body crackling with electricity. He yelled loudly, then thrust his arms forward, both fists crashing into Guile's chest, driving tens of thousands of volts through him - and clear out of the ring.  
  
Ash stood at the edge of the ring as he watched Guile struggle to his feet, the loud roar of the crowd not registering with him. He flashed him a look that would turn someone to stone - still pissed from the insult to his style, obviously - and turned to meet his next opponent.  
  
Ash mumbled something inaudible to anyone - including himself - while he walked back to center ring, still looking down at the floor. He was still upset with Guile's words, so much that he bumped into his next opponent. Roughly 6'6", ripped, long blond hair barely contained in a red bandanna, olive green overalls with neither strap hooked, jet black army boots, dark green fingerless gloves which went halfway down his forearm, and several red marks on his face and upper body.  
  
Not to mention a huge chip on one of his equally huge shoulders.  
  
Alex made eye contact with his opponent, sneering at the small boy who had to crane his neck up to look him in the eyes. Alex grabbed Ash by the shirt, and brought him up to eye level with little effort.  
  
ALEX: Get dis t'rough yer head, kid...I don't lose! Ya think yer jus' gonna walk all ovah me? Think again!  
  
Ash brought his hands up to Alex's, which were still clamped onto his shirt. He nimbly pulled off a flip kick, striking Alex right in the face - Alex's grip suddenly lost - and landed on his feet.  
  
ASH: You don't lose, huh? Well that's all about to change!  
  
Without further hesitation, the two started attacking one another. Alex had some trouble landing a few blows on the nimble kid at first, but the ones he did connect with left Ash reeling from the force of them. Alex was surprised with the skill this young fighter displayed...it was only the tip of the Jankenpo style, however.  
  
And to think...this is Ash? THE Ash Ketchum? Alex knew his daughter Pauline, and his mentor Tom's daughter Patricia were fans of this Ash Ketchum - the self-professed world's greatest Pokémon master - his nine-year-old daughter's bedroom had several posters on the wall bearing his image. Surely the young man standing before him wasn't such a hardass outside the ring.  
  
Well, an opponent's an opponent. Easier to pound him into the ground first, ask questions later.  
  
ALEX: (whipping his arm at Ash) FLASH!  
  
Ash felt like he was hit by a truck. His upper body twisted around the other way at the force of Alex's Flash Chop. Ash had little time to react when Alex snatched him up in a sleeper hold.  
  
ALEX: What did I just tell you, kid? (Ash's face turns red) I...don't...lose!  
  
His eyes tightly shut and his breath escaping him, Ash pulled at Alex's arms, trying to dislodge them from around his neck. Since that wasn't working, Ash elbowed Alex repeatedly in the side until the hold finally released. Ash breathed heavily, trying to get his breath back. He turned to face Alex again, when Alex picked him up with one hand and buried his fist into Ash's gut with the other. Ash fell to his knees, one hand clutching his stomach. Nausea gripped him. The taste of bile and cajun seasoning made its presence. He could feel the color run from his face.  
  
=====  
  
KRILLIN: (rubbing side of his head) Oh, man...this isn't going too well for 'im.  
  
GOKU: He's better than this, you know that. SHAKE IT OFF, SON! C'MON!  
  
=====  
  
Gradually, the weary Ash made it to his feet. He still felt weary and sick, but it wasn't gonna be enough for him to quit.  
  
ALEX: Had enough...Ashley?  
  
ASH: Yeah, right. Oh yeah, and for that last remark, you will pay.  
  
Alex attacked in the blink of an eye, charging Ash with surprising speed. Ash dipped down to avoid the Slash Elbow - feeling the burning ki on the top of his head - and took the big guy off his feet with a trip. He didn't stay on his back long, for he decked Ash as he recovered. Next thing Ash knew, he was being hoisted above Alex's head and slammed down hard onto the unforgiving concrete of the ring. He squinted in pain, then saw Alex about to come down on him, army boots irst. Ash rolled out of the way, and connected with a barrage of punches and kicks.  
  
Ash figured he could easily finish his opponent with one attack - especially after bringing an oncoming charge to a sudden stop with a spinning hook kick to the head of Alex. Ash drew his hands back in the (left-handed) stance attached to a very well-known and very potent energy attack.  
  
ASH: Kaaaa...meeee....  
  
What an opportune time Ash chose to fire one up. Because as he started it up, Alex snapped forward, and grabbed his foe.  
  
ALEX: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!  
  
Alex lunged backward, giving Ash a viscious belly-to-back suplex. He rolled back, not letting go, and delivered a devistating German suplex. Finally, Alex, Ash in his grasp, leapt high into the air, intending to power bomb Ash into the ground.  
  
ALEX: HYPAH BOMB!!!  
  
People at ringside were astonished by the attack Alex put on. Time seemed to free as Alex peaked with his high jump. Some gasped. A few shielded their eyes from the sun. Mr. Satan's stogie fell from his lip, his mouth agasp in shock.  
  
The second Alex landed, he slammed his prey down hard on the ring. The problem with that was that must before landing, Ash managed to slip free from his opponent's grasp, without him knowing it.. The end result was Alex squatting down, fists clenched tight, Alex rocked with the pain of slamming both his fists into the ground with incredible power. The next thing he knew...  
  
ASH: KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!  
  
Ash let loose with the Kamehameha beam, and it struck Alex, sending him flying from the ring on a bright blue comet of energy. Had Ash not felt like he had to vomit the majority of the match, he could've mustered up a much more powerful wave - not to mention a more lethal one.  
  
ASH: (to himself) Go ahead...call me Ashley again...  
  
That left only one member of Team Interpol left, but Ash felt like crap. Between his fights with Guile, Alex, and feeling sick, Ash had little left to fight with. Oh well, it was a good tour while it lasted. Best to do what you could against this Chun-Li, then let Goku or Gohan take it from there.  
  
And what an eyeful Chun-Li is! Ash wouldn't admit it, but she was something else. There was no way he could put it. He was so struck by her looks that he barely realized Chun-Li had unleashed her Lightning Kick on him, rapidly kicking him in the head and stomach again and again.  
  
The assault - which lasted a few seconds - left Ash weary, slumped over, one hand holding himself up on his knee, the other pressed against his head, everything spinning. Ash's vision blurred...then refocused...then he saw multiple images of his opponent, which reformed into a single image. Mercifully, Chun-Li put a stop to the match.  
  
CHUN-LI: Hoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...KIKOH SHO!!!  
  
Chun-Li thrust her arms out at Ash, a large bubble of bluish energy encasing both of them. It extended to a full 20-foot radius from her hands, Ash helplessly overwhelmed by the energy. The Kikoh Sho Goku had launched him like a missile the moment it touched him. He plowed out of the bubble of ki, his semi-conscious body falling limply to the ring.  
  
Satisfied with her opponent's defeat, Chun-Li bowed her head, and crossed her arms against her chest. As Krillin and Gohan helped the defeated Ash off of the ring, Goku entered, and Chun-Li readied herself for the fight.  
  
Chun-Li leapt at Goku, leaping behind him, intending to knee him in the back. Goku blurred out before the blow could strike, and he countered with a blow to the gut of his own. She reeled, and tried a Kikoken. The ball of energy drifted to Goku, but Goku nulled it with a burst of his own ki, and retaliated by firing another burst with his opposite hand. Unlike the battle with his stepson, Chun-Li could not score a single hit with her Lightning Kick; Goku had either dodged or blocked them.  
  
Goku caught Chun-Li's leg, and struck her again in the stomach. He flung his arm straight back, sending Chun-Li flying. He turned, and fired a large blast at her prone body, the blast carrying her out of the ring.  
  
ANN.: THE WINNERS OF THIS ROUND ARE TEAM JANKENPO!!!  
  
Goku stood center ring, and despite his dead serious attitude toward this tournament, he smiled at the pop the crowd gave off.  
  
=====  
  
KRILLIN: Stop beating yourself up! You did great out there.  
  
GOHAN: Yeah! Some of those moves against that big guy were sweet!  
  
Meanwhile, at the Jankenpo corner, Ash was seated on the ground, Krillin and Gohan on either side of him. His head was hung, still feeling a little sick. Like he had to--he groaned deeply, and Krillin glanced at Gohan.  
  
Picking up the sign, Gohan ran over and dragged the nearest trash can over to him. Krillin helped Ash to his feet, and at precisely that moment, he lurched forward, half in the trash can, the contents of his lunch from earlier convulsing forth. 


	20. Interpol vs Jankenpo

While one slot in the semifinal match was decided, three were yet to be decided. And while the Jankenpo team celebrated their victory, Team Interpol was licking their wounds, so to speak.  
  
Guile, among other teammates of his, was still in a state of disbelief after his defeat. Sure, his head swelled a bit after beating Krillin - that clearly had to be why he lost! - but it was swiftly deflated when he was defeated. Looking back, he probably would've thought twice before making such a remark to the youngster. His words rung in his mind. "You think I'm worthless and belong in the stands, don't ya? Well, so did our opponents from last round, and look what happened to them!" The look on Ash's face as Guile looked up at him from his vantage point outside the ring (on his back) was burned into his mind.  
  
The writing was on the wall in big, bold, black letters.  
  
NASH: Well...that worked out nicely, didn't it?  
  
Guile scoffed as his comrade sat down next to him. Nash looked at him, noticing something quite peculiar about him. His hair looked stiffer, and unusually puffed up (even for Guile's normal style). Nash reached out to touch it - out of curiosity - and quickly snatched his hand back. When his hand came an inch away from Guile's hair, a current of yellow electricity danced off Guile's hair, and into Nash's hand.  
  
NASH: OW!  
  
Guile looked at Nash a little oddly for a moment, then his eyes went up to his hair. The electricity that blasted him during the match must've still been lingering in his body after the initial impact. No worries; it should be gone soon.  
  
GUILE: I'd like to know where that kid got that from...  
  
  
  
  
SECOND ROUND  
TEAM SHOTOKAN vs. BUSHIN NINJA CLAN  
  
KEN: Ever thought you'd make it past the first round?  
  
SEAN: (pfft) Fuck that, we're gonna win it all, baby!  
  
KEN: Yeah, well don't get a head of yourself, kid. Stay focused!  
  
Sean smiled at Ken's words, never turning around as he stepped onto the ring. He lobbed his basketball at Sakura, and she caught it, clutching it against herself as Sean got ready for battle. About three or four pieces of gum in his mouth, Sean smirked at his opponent. While on the other side of the ring, Ibuki pulled at the wrap that obscured most of her face save for her eyes, and for just a second, Sean's gaze met with hers.   
  
That second was all it took for the battle to start.  
  
Ibuki wasted no time, leaping over Sean, chucking a Kunai dagger at him. Sean instinctively threw an arm up to block, and much to his surprise, the knife bounced off his forearm. He looked down, then at his arm, noticing a three inch cut on his arm. Ibuki continued to haunt Sean by throwing these daggers at her opponent. Sean became a little irritated, but started to better avoid and counter the oncoming blades. Finally, he decided to put a stop to this. Sean jumped as a Kunai just missed his foot. Even before he landed, he was readying an attack.  
  
SEAN: (upon landing) HADOU...BURST!  
  
Ibuki landed just in time to see the yellow pseudo-Hadouken fly at her like a bullet. She had no time to block it, and could only look on in shock as it crashed into her, flooring her. When she stood up, the edge of the ring was only a few meters off, and Sean was coming right at her.  
  
Sean small-jumped, turning around and kicking at Ibuki in mid air. Ibuki caught his foot, leaving Sean precariously balancing on one foot, with his other one extended and in Ibuki's grip. Ibuki let go of Sean, then struck with a hanful of punches and kicks that were so fast, Sean hit the ground before his other leg did. He kipped-up, and took another swing at Ibuki. Much to his chagrin, Ibuki's form disappeared. Sean had punched a false form of Ibuki.  
  
SEAN: What the - ?!  
  
The real deal was standing behind him, and tagged him in the back of the head with her fist. Sean spun around, and would've knocked Ibuki's block off with a spinning heel kick, hand't Ibuki disappeared behind Sean again. If the first incident hadn't riled him, this one pissed him off. Ibuki kicking him square in the ass and giggling at him didn't help either.  
  
SEAN: Son of a - FUCKING NINJAS!  
  
Sean was angry, and his fist glowed with a white light. His next move silenced Ibuki.  
  
SEAN: SHORYU...CANNON!  
  
Sean leapt at Ibuki, nailing her with two perfectly-executed Shoryukens. Ken observed that that was one move Sean never could really get the hang of at first. He had eventually developed his own variation, simply leaping at the opponent with both fists up in the air. But when Sean did get it right - such as a time like this - it was very effective. Sean's entire arm flashed a brilliant white as his second blow carried him into the air, and Ibuki out of the ring.  
  
Now a little more calm, Sean realized his victory. He blew a bubble, the gum sticking to his mouth and cheeks when it popped. He wiped off his face just in time to see his next opponent. Sean couldn't help but feel proud. After all, the Bushin master had already stepped up in an attempt to put him away. They must be scared of him.  
  
In a flash, Guy ran at Sean, who didn't move, save for get in his stance. Sean stayed put, figuring he could just catch his opponent with a shot when he's just close enough and not able to block. What he wasn't counting on was the lunging kick from Guy, wiping him out.  
  
Sean sat up, his hand to the side of his face. Damn! Okay, time to rethink your plan.  
  
There was a heavy contrast in the fighters, which even the most novice of fighters at ringside (*cough*Mr. Satan*cough*) could detect. Sean was an adept at best, while Guy was the master. Guy had little trouble parrying or blocking the attacks brought on by Sean, whose frustration built with each failed attack. Only when Sean leapt at Guy, his feet kicking outward at the Bushin, did Guy attack, stepping in after blocking a kick and answering with a back flip kick of his own. Guy's deep red Nikes smacked Sean, one in the gut, one in the face. Guy landed on his feet, his back to the downed Sean. Sean wouldn't let himself be beaten so easily, but many spectators knew he'd inevitably lose to the Bushin master. Sean scowled, then lunged at Guy.  
  
Without looking back, Guy's right fist snaked out, his knuckles smashing right into Sean's face. Blood started to drip from his nostrils as he collapsed at Guy's feet, unconscious.  
  
Truth be told, Guy didn't hold any mailce towards Sean - or any opponent here, for that matter. And he was only minimally upset by Sean's anti-ninja remark earlier, passing it off as his anger talking. He just wanted a battle with Ken or Ryu (preferably Ryu; he already challenged Ken once before).  
  
Unfortunately, he wouldn't get either one of them yet. After aiding Sean off the ring, Sakura stepped up in his place. Guy sighed. Though somewhat more skilled than Sean, she shouldn't be too much more difficult to deal with.  
  
Sakura fired a small, blue Hadouken at Guy, but Guy saw it coming, and jumped into the air. He flew at Sakura like a cannonball - still not yet recovered from the attack - and dropped an elbow on Sakura. While she reeled from the blow, Guy nailed her with a spinning heel kick right to the side of the head. Sakura shook off the blow, then ran at Guy, catching him off guard with her Sho'ouken. She clipped Guy's jaw with an axe handle blow, although he recovered more quickly than she though. Thus, her Shunpuu kyaku was countered - and she was punished badly for it.  
  
What followed was Guy jumping at Sakura, punching and kicking her several times in the air, the final blow sending her rolling away like a boulder right out of the ring. Now there were two left.  
  
=====  
  
Ken looked at the two defeated students, then at his old friend.  
  
KEN: I think he wants a piece of (pointing) you, buddy.  
  
RYU: So be it.  
  
KEN: Good luck, pal.  
  
Ryu tapped his fist against Ken's, and entered the ring. Guy's eyes locked with his.  
  
=====  
  
The crowd's enthusiasm echoed throughout the arena as Ryu stopped and faced Guy, both a few feet from each other, neither making a move. For a few seconds, the crowd died down. That's when the fight heated up.  
  
What started with a jumping spin kick from Ryu turned into a fast flurry of punches and kicks from both combatants. Ryu punished Guy's attempted Bushin Senpuu Kyaku with his Shoryuken. Guy nimbly dived over Ryu as he threw a red Hadouken, turning his eventual grab into a powerbomb. As Guy ran at Ryu, Ryu pivoted, slamming his foot dead center into Guy's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Ryu drew his fist back, only to have his Sakotsu Wari parried, then was hit with a punching and flip kick combo from Guy - *whack* *whack* *whack* *crack!*  
  
Guy shot a glance over his shoulder as Ryu got up. He wasn't too far from the edge of the ring. Not dangerously close to falling out as a result of one slip, but still close enough to become more cautious of his surroundings. He saw Ryu get up, tightening his headband. At that moment, they jumped at each other.  
  
When Guy leapt, his hands were drawn tight to his sides, his one leg extended. Ryu spun at Guy, his leg extended as the two closed in, and both Hurricane Kick variants hit at the same time.  
  
Guy may have had longer legs, but Ryu's kick hit harder. Both he and Ryu could feel that. They both fell to their backs, Guy landing half in, half out of the ring. His momentum caused him to bounce off and to the outside of the ring.  
  
Ryu stood with his back to the wind, his arms folded. The wind blew through his hair, and his bandanna and the loose ends of his belt blew in the breeze. His ears pricked at the sound of cracking knuckles, and he opens his eyes to see Nanase standing opposite the ring from him. Ryu tightened his gloves and prepared for the next battle.  
  
Nanase sprinted towards him, as did Ryu at her, both at full speed. Ryu jumped with a spinning heel kick at Nanase, however she froze, and stood sideways at him, her staff tensed in her hands. Ryu's foot hit the pole and she spun and struck Ryu square in the stomach with the end. As Ryu jumped at her with his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku, Nanase jumped forward, and jutted her staff backwards, striking Ryu in the leg.  
  
Ryu landed a little oddly, but was okay. He was back on his feet and on the attack again. Ryu drew his hands back, and thrust them forth, the Hadouken careening right for Nanase. She threw her staff, and it spun like a propeller at Ryu, longways, plowing through the Hadouken, and spinning at Ryu. It hovered in midair, spinning rapidly, inches away from his neck.  
  
As it spun, Ryu gathered energy into his hands. Once the staff vanished, he pitched forward, his arms extended.  
  
RYU: SHINKUU...HADOUKEN!!!  
  
Nanase had little time to recover, and took the full force of the hyped-up Hadouken. It crashed into her frame with the force of a pick-up truck, and Nanase was down for the count.  
  
That left only Hokuto, Nanase's sister and a Bushin just like her sister and master. She didn't waste any time, lunging right at Ryu with a stiff kick to the face, which Ryu blocked with his forearms, pushing her away. Ryu grabbed Hokuto's shirt, rolling backward and flinging her away. She sprung to her feet, then lunged at Ryu, taking several swipes at him with her fans.  
  
Hokuto caught an elbow to the stomach from Ryu just as a fan swiped across his face, drawing a very thin line of blood from Ryu's cheek. His fist didn't move as Ryu leapt into the air, carrying Hokuto upward in a Shoryuken, knocking her from the ring, and knocking the Bushin Ninja Clan from the tournament.  
  
ANN.: WE HAVE A WINNER, FOLKS! THE WINNERS ARE TEAM SHOTOKAN!  
  
Ryu calmly walked back to his corner, where Ken and the others were cheering on. Sean was seated in a folding chair, a wad of gauze held under his nostrils.  
  
RYU: You fought well out there. Both of you.  
  
SAKURA: Thanks, Ryu!  
  
RYU: (to Sean) You alright?  
  
SEAN: Listen to me...  
  
Sean breathed out his nose, and his partially broken nose gave off a small, faint whistle. Ken and Sakura shuddered at this. 


	21. Crystal Tokyo vs Muscle Team

KEN: Here, sit down and tilt your head back.  
  
While Sean obeyed his sensei, Ken pushed back gently, a towel pressed up against his student's nose. As suspected, Sean catching a backfist from Guy right on the nose has indeed broken his nose. Blood dripped out of his nose when he was taken from the ring, and Ken acted before the bleeding became worse.  
  
Sakura had got a bag of ice from an athletic trainer on hand at ring. She handed to Ken, and sat down next to Sean, worried. Sean pressed the towel and the bag of ice to his nose, staring up at the mostly sunny sky.  
  
SEAN: (nasal) This sucks so badly...  
  
SAKURA: Just be glad that's the worst thing that happened to you.  
  
SEAN: (nasal) It's broke ya know. (scoff) Ninjas.  
  
???: I think it's a good look for ya, Sean.  
  
Sean didn't have to look to know Yun and Yang were standing nearby, a smirk adorning both their faces. His eyes shifted to the right, then rolled back in disgust.  
  
SEAN: Hey, shut up.  
  
YANG: Nah, we prefer not to.  
  
YUN: It's more fun this way, anyway. Besides, what're you gonna do about it, drag your iced-up ass over here and make something of it?  
  
Sean reached down with his left hand - not in the view of Yun and Yang - and palmed his basketball. With only a fleeting glance, Sean flung his basketball at the two, and Yun only barely got his hands up in time to block.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SECOND ROUND  
TEAM CRYSTAL TOKYO VS. THE MUSCLE TEAM  
WINNER TO FACE TEAM JANKENPO IN THE SEMIFINALS  
  
  
Okay, if there were ever a mismatch in the tournament, this had to be it. An RPG, D&D stereotype, if you will...the brutish - albeit dumb - barbarians against the physically weak but wicked magic-wielders. The Muscle Team fit the bill of the warriors very nicely (in the case of Hugo and Zangief, especially the unintelligent part), while Crystal Tokyo was a slightly altered story. Reenie and Hotaru fit the decade-old steretoype, although Pluto and Tuxedo Mask showed surprising strength at times.  
  
The afternoon in Tokyo progressed as this second round match got under way. As he awaited his first opponent, Zangief's gaze slowly swept over the cheering masses, occasionally spotting the other fighters watching at ringside.  
  
ZANGIEF: thinking At last...finally, in front of the entire world, I will bring glory back to mother Russia...!  
  
???: Standing there posing isn't gonna win you any fights!  
  
ZANGIEF: (turning around) Huh? Who in the frozen north?!  
  
What stood before him was a being that was most unusual, even as far as the warriors he's seen in his time. He had tons of questions going through his head. What is this, a joke? Where does she come from? What makes her think she has a chance in hell? What's with the dress? Is her hair really pink?  
  
REENIE: You are about to experience firsthand the future of the Sailor Soldiers! I am Neo-Sailor Moon, a new leader for a new genera -   
  
In the past, a lot of things have interrupted the speech that the leader of the Sailor Scouts gave before going into battle. Surprise attacks. Eminent terror and chaos. The planet on the verge of annihilation. But never before has a Sailor Soldier been silenced by a harge, pumped-up Russian wrestler.  
  
ZANGIEF: (laughing hysterically) You're...you're kidding me!  
  
REENIE: (fuming) Urrrgh! Dammit! Stop laughing! You made me lose my place! Now I have to start all over again...  
  
While Reenie fumed, Zangief went on the offensive, charging at Neo-Sailor Moon, closing the distance between them quite slowly. Even as fast as he could run, Reenie had ample time to attack. She flicked her wrist, summoning her pink crystal wand to her hand. She held it out in front of her, her hands tightening like a vice around the handle, concentrating. A few seconds later, a burst of pink magic the size of her flew at Zangief, the recoil so intense, Reenie fell flat on her butt. The magic slammed into Zangief, making him reel back on one leg, his arms flailing out so that he doesn't fall over.  
  
Seeing her foe off-balance and defenseless, Reenie ran forward, and leapt at Zangief when she was but a few feet away. She slammed into him, shoulders first, and her prey slowly but surely toppled over. The angered Russian wrestler recovered, and Reenie renewed her attack - the same attack. Unfortunately, Zangief recovered just in time, and snagged Reenie in midair. His arm flew backwards at a 45 degree angle, and let go of Reenie, flinging her 2/3 the way across the ring.  
  
Reenie groaned as she got to her feet, murmuring something about wrestlers to herself. It didn't take long for her to realize that she needs to rethink her strategy - i.e., don't get in close with that big maniac! She saw Zangief charging again. No good! But running wouldn't get her a win. She'd have to fight back! She drew her pink crystal wand again, and readied an attack...  
  
REENIE: Pink...sugar...heart...attack!  
  
A stream of pink, wireframe hearts flew from the pink, heart-shaped crystal of her wand at her foe, who by now had closed the distance down to a few meters. Zangief paused, only in confusion. How she thought such a weak attack could do any damage was far beyond him. The energy felt...good. It sent a tingling sensation all throughout his face. Shaking it off, Zangief lunged at Reenie...only to get a face full of thick, pink smoke. He looked around momentarily.  
  
ZANGIEF: (scratching head) Uhh...?  
  
Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms clamp around his neck. No, wait a minute...after gaining his bearings and seeing two pink boots hooked under his chin, he realized that there were a pair of legs clamped around his neck. From her leverage point, Reenie started slamming the butt of her want into Zangief's head, again and again, eventually busting open a small cut. He staggered back and forth, his concentration slowly being disrupted by this onslaught. Just then, he stepped forward, then fell flat on his back, attempting to flatten Reenie like a little pink bug. She saw this coming, and hopped off, and Zangief's head bounced off the ring. Zangief was on his knees when he saw another attack. This time, Reenie grabbed two big hanfuls of her opponent's thick, bristly chest hair, her feet pressed into his stomach. For a few seconds, Zangief gave off a bright, pink glow, before an explosion sent him backwards. Reenie flipped back at the blast, sticking the landing.  
  
The crowd was ablaze; many had figured this to be an easy win for the Red Cyclone. But the young, new leader-to-be of the Sailor Soldiers was putting up quite a fight. But the fight was far from over.  
  
Reenie wanted to finish this, so as Zangief got to his feet, Reenie leapt into the air at him. Her foot was extended, meant for Zangief's head. But...things went awry. Zangief leapt at Reenie and caught her in mid air, slamming her hard to the ring. Reenie was feeling the effects of the Aerial Russian Slam long after she managed to bring herself to one knee.  
  
=====  
  
GOHAN: (slamming his fist on the ring) C'MON, REENIE! HANG IN THERE!  
  
Gohan was ready to rush the ring, but he managed to keep himself in check (how is another story). From his vantage point, Reenie was a few meters away, struggling to get to her feet. Despite her disposition, she managed to smile as her eyes locked with Gohan's.  
  
That is, until a large shadow fell over her...  
  
=====  
  
Zangief snatched up the young Scout by her pink hair, and held her to eye level. He snickered at her, not even flinching under a renewed Pink Sugar Heart Attack. But unbenounced to either of them, the ring beneath them started to crack.  
  
Gohan's frantic pounding gradually weakened the ring he was leaning on. Zangief walked forward a few steps, intending to simply drop her outside - possibly into Gohan's lap; only time would tell. But Zangief froze when he felt the ring give. Cracks started to form around his foot, and the ground finally gave way. Zangief's arms flew back and forth wildly as his balance fled him, and he let go of Reenie, tossing her back onto the ring, just as he landed face first outside of the ring.  
  
Neo-Sailor Moon wouldn't have any reprieve after defeating Zangief. The second she got to her feet, she got her first look at her next opponent. This guy made Zangief look like a wimp. About 7' tall, about 400 lbs., a thick head of black hair, and wearing more pink than she was. Reenie probably came up to about Hugo's hip.  
  
Hugo stomped at Reenie (his foot falls were so heavy that when he ran, every step was like a hard stomp) and drove his boot into her head, knocking her down hard. It wasn't a wise move, getting back up only to endure more punishment. She didn't have this trait naturally; she probably got it from hanging around the Son family too much...especially the men in that family. It would be the end for her, as Hugo snatched her up, throwing her at one of the pillars so hard that she bounced.  
  
HUGO: MEGATON...  
  
Hugo jumped after her, and when they met in mid air, Hugo - Reenie in his clutch - spun in midair for a few seconds, end over end, defying gravity.  
  
The incredible display of athleticism by the big men in the tournament was a sight to be seen. Just as Alex was about to Hyper Bomb Ash a little while ago, all eyes were concentrated on the spinning Hugo.  
  
=====  
  
GOHAN: (mouth wide open)  
  
ASH: (placing a hand over Gohan's eyes) You better not look.  
  
=====  
  
HUGO: (launching Reenie straight down) PREEEEES!!!  
  
Reenie crashed hard, face-up on the ring. Before she could gain her bearings, Hugo's entire 400+ lb. mass crashed into her. She squirmed for a second, then blacked out.  
  
Gohan and Hotaru hurried in and helped Reenie out of the ring, even as Hugo continued to pose for the cameras. Ash thought he would have to knock out his step-brother to keep him from tearing a new one in Hugo. Reenie's defeat would be avenged by one of the so-called elder Scouts.  
  
Trista Vernon, the identity Sailor Pluto devised for herself when she needed to visit the Earth for an extended period of time, didn't give Tuxedo Mask a second glance as she stepped onto the ring after the princess's best friend and boyfriend tended to her. Hugo saw her approach, not stopping as she approached, and smiled.  
  
HUGO: (flexing) COME ON!  
  
Trista barely let him finish his battle cry. When she got the right distance from him, she spun her Time Staff around, and swung it in a high arc, the end with the large, garnet crystal ball slamming into Hugo.  
  
HUGO: (face scrunched in pain) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
And a wail filled the venue.  
  
=====  
  
MOST OF THE MEN AT RINGSIDE: _ Ooooooooooooooooooo...!  
  
=====  
  
Virtual silence followed. Hugo's hair stood on end in pain as Sailor Pluto slammed her staff into Hugo's nuts. After dealing the blow, she stood normally, her staff at her side, taking a step back to avoid the stumbling Hugo. He groaned and whined in pain, doubled over, blindly staggering around. By the time he stopped, he was face to face with the Guardian of Time. With the other end of her staff, she firmly pushed the lumbering giant over on his forehead. He fell to the ring, still balled up, and did not get up in time to make the ten count.  
  
The crowd was less than thrilled when Hugo limped off the ring. Sailor Pluto's expression didn't change once. Despite her seemingly cold exterior, she was upset by seeing Reenie get beat up the way she did just then. Even though she had her friends, including the wonderful young man she's given her heart to, she couldn't forget that it was her duty to protect the welfare of the would-be princess at all costs. Sitting on the sidelines made her feel so powerless.  
  
She was hit with a warning from the official; another such blow would disqualify her. No problem, she could deal with it. The next opponent was one Darun Mister. Pluto had seen how he fights from his previous match. But the style of wrestlers was just so...typical. Brute strength, but generally slow. Get in close and you're in for a world of hurt. This one no different.  
  
Pluto started strong, tagging Darun with several blows from her Time Staff. Darun caught a shot intended for his ribs, pulling on the staff, and pulling Pluto into a clothesline. When she hit the ring (on her back), she flicked her staff upwards, striking Darun in the head with it, giving her some room to get to her feet. Darun quickly renewed his attack, striking with a Super Indra Bridge, launching Sailor Pluto upward.  
  
As she fell back to the ring, Darun slammed into her again, juggling her with his massive frame. By now, Pluto caught on to Darun's plan; perhaps as she fell down again, Darun would finish her with some impressive sort of juggle. She was right; as she fell, Darun was setting up another Super Indra Bridge. It would not come to fruition. Instead, Pluto slammed her staff into his body as she fell back down, landing on her feet and Darun flat on his back.  
  
As Pluto readied another attack, Darun attacked again, surprising Sailor Pluto. Quickly, before she could muster a defense or counterattack, she found herself being powerbombed hard to the ring. Darun locked his hands as she hit, following up with another powerbomb, then leapt in the air, slamming her hard with a thrid powerbomb - one in which she would not get up from.  
  
Darun turned his back to his fallen opponent, his arms folded over his wide chest. He didn't notice when Sailor Pluto was helped off the ring, and barely noticed the rose that zinged by his ear, shaving off a few split ends off the tip of his moustache, and fly into the ground, sticking up at a 45 degree angle.  
  
Tuxedo Mask hovered in midair above his opponent, gently floating downward to the ring before Darun. As Darun charged forth, intent on clotheslining the "guy in the tux"'s head off, Darien blocked with his cane. Darun's forearm slammed into the unearthly material of the cane and froze. The pain was just that intense (though he wouldn't show it). Quickly retaliating, Darun dipped down, going for a two-legged sweep, only to find his opponent disappeared. As his leg passed through his opponent's form, Darien's form scattered into a thousand rose petals, drifted eerily behind Darun a distance, then recombined into Tuxedo Mask. Thanks to one of Darien's newer moves, the Tuxedo Vanish, he now had a prime opportunity to finish off the large Indian.  
  
As Darun righted himself, he charged again, right through three Tuxedo Roses thrown simultaneously at him. The pain didn't seem to faze him as he plowed through Darien, his Ganges DDT driving his head to the ring, knocking off his hat and mask.  
  
Back on his feet, Darun got to see what few have ever seen - Tuxedo Mask without his mask. His gray-blue eyes cut a hole through Darun, and for a moment, he was taken aback. Brandishing his cane - which was very strong and dense, and could whip someone like a riding crop only far, far more powerful - he bent it back so far that the two ends touched. This lasted an instant, and upon release, the cane flew at Darun, striking him in the forehead. Darun's eyes lit up for a second, then fell flat on his back, unconscious.  
  
His victory sealed, Tuxedo Mask thrust his open hand out, and his cane flew into his grip. He threw his free hand back, ruffling his cape in the wind, awaiting the last opponent.  
  
Mike Haggar was upset by his team's losses, but was also impressed with the efforts of his opponents. Haggar rolled his arms out as he made his way to his opponent, just as Tuxedo Mask put back on his hat and signature mask.  
  
As Tuxedo Mask turned around to meet Haggar, he was greeted with a Spear Tackle from the mayor of Metro City. The wind was knocked out of him, but he was okay for now. Tuxedo Mask hopped to his feet, only to be floored with a followup drop kick. The second Darien was flat on his back, Haggar jumped into the air, his elbow extended, but only to crash into the ring after Tuxedo Mask narrowly avoided the blow.  
  
Darien was back in the air, and rebounded off one of the pillars, now high in the air. Tuxedo Mask flipped forward as he descended on Haggar, striking him across the chest with his tuxedo cane. Haggar managed to avoid or parry subsequent attacks from Darien until the pain from the Tuxedo Strike fade, and clubbed Darien across the face with one of his heavy forearms, then struck with an elbow to the head. Years of usage in the wrestling ring and the calcification that built up in that joint made his elbows extra hardened, and extra painful to be on the receiving end of. In that moment his foe was stunned, Haggar drew his arm back, his fist clutched tight, burning with power. He let that built up power fly, in the form of his devistating Hyper Spinning Clothesline, his 22" arms beating Tuxedo Mask senseless, launching him.  
  
Down, but not out, Tuxedo Mask rose to his feet again. Haggar lunged forward again, only this time, when he tried to spear his foe, dove headfirst into a cloud of rose petals. Disoriented, Haggar didn't notice Tuxedo Mask recombine a few yards behind him. Then, his ears twitched a split-second after that, and he felt...a breeze, of sorts. Not an earthly breeze, though. Like...someone's aura jumping to incredible heights.  
  
Sidelong at his opponent with his fists clutched, arms folded over his chest, dozens of roses suddenly appeared in his fists. His cape blew violently behind him.  
  
TUXEDO MASK: ROSE...TORRENT!  
  
Tuxedo Mask's arms lashed rapidly outward, each time sending three or four roses flying at Haggar like bullets. In the five or so seconds in which Tuxedo Mask attacked, about 40-some roses were launched. After the last was thrown, he spun around on his heel, his back to the rose-riddled Haggar. He snapped his finger, and every rose exploded at once, resulting in a powerful blast which eliminated Haggar.  
  
ANN.: WE HAVE A WINNER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ADVANCING TO THE NEXT ROUND IS TEAM CRYSTAL TOKYO!!!  
  
Just as he thought. It looked bad at points, but he was right; Crystal Tokyo was to face Team Jankenpo in the next round. This should be most interesting......... 


	22. Korea vs Art of Fighting

The Semifinals. They were there.  
  
They had made it to the Semifinals of the World's Greatest Tournament. But even though their victory over the Muscle team was a hard-earned and deserving one, they knew that their run was over. For their next opponents were Team Janenpo.  
  
Now granted, Darien thought he was strong, but not THAT strong. His fate was almost sealed, considering that - and this he knows for a fact - few fighters in the universe have what it takes to defeat Goku, let alone this tournament. Well...it was a good run. It was fun while it lasted. Perhaps if he gave it his all he could give Goku a hell of a fight. That's what he was going to do.  
  
Something else was unsettling in the back of Tuxedo Mask's mind. Their mission. Their intention for entering this tournament - and even worse - dragging the two whelp Scouts into this. Sailor Pluto had foretold of a disaster at the tournament, one in which she believed Goku may not be able to handle on his own. That wasn't saying that their circle of companions put the burden entirely on Goku's shoulders; everyone stood behind one another, and were a tightly knit group. Though out of the entire group, Goku and Vegeta were the most serious about their martial arts training - what with Goku running what Pluto foresaw to be a very successful martial arts academy and Vegeta hellbent on being the strongest warrior in the universe.  
  
Darien looked over on the other side of the ring. Gohan had not left his daughter Reenie's side since her defeat. And after the match was over, Hotaru rushed over to be with her friend and her boyfriend, Gohan's stepbrother, Ash. The way he watched over Reenie, occasionally eyeing the iron-blooded giant Hugo was proof positive that he really did love his daughter, like any other evidence was needed (Pluto had even started to refer to Gohan as the "prince", seeing how Reenie would be the future princess of Crystal Tokyo). Inwardly, Darien wondered if those four realized they'd be fighting against each other in the next round...  
  
TRISTA: Darien...  
  
Darien turned to look at the Guardian of Time. Her face is stoic and unreadable, as always...though this time, she seems a bit...worried.  
  
DARIEN: What's wrong?  
  
TRISTA: Something isn't right. There's supposed to be an attack on this venue and all the fighters in attendance. But I haven't seen any signs of who is behind it.  
  
DARIEN: And who do you suspect it is?  
  
Trista paused for a moment.  
  
TRISTA: I don't know. No one here really fits the profile of a megalomaniac...not that I've seen.  
  
Trista started to walk away, heading over to where Reenie was being tended by Gohan, Hotaru and Ash. Darien was left to ponder the upcoming round silently.  
  
DARIEN: thinking Well, whatever happens...no regrets.  
  
SECOND ROUND  
  
TEAM KOREA vs. ART OF FIGHTING TEAM  
  
WINNER TO FACE TEAM SHOTOKAN IN THE SEMIFINALS  
  
KING: Humph. About time. I was wondering when we were going to get a real fight.  
  
King was fairly...disappointed over the debacle that was their advancement into the next round. Winning by a bizarre set of circumstances was not as welcomed to her as losing fair and square. And apparently, it wasn't welcomed by her other teammates, either.  
  
Especially Ryo.  
  
Ryo was still in deep meditation as his team was announced to do battle with the Koreans. He sat motionless, silent, barely a breath heard from him for the past...it seemed like almost an hour. She figured it was best not to bother him; this was going to be a big fight...not just for her, but for all of them.  
  
Takuma looked like he was going to flip out. Not in a bad, anger-fueled way, mind you. His skirmish with the Jankenpo whelp Jakuno barely got him warmed up. Finally, he would get the chance to show the world the TRUE power of Kyokugen karate. He will show the whole world that his is the supreme style!  
  
The time had come.  
  
King volunteered herself to fight first. Just like last round, the reforming criminal Chang would go first. To psyche himself up, Chang slammed his head into his large, iron ball once, twice, the thrid time being harder and with a louder grunt. He saw tiny stars, but only for a second. He shook his head out and hoisted his ball over his shoulder, hanging onto the chain with a death grip. King, on the other hand, strut out to the center of the ring, her hat - the same metallic purple color as the her slacks and tuxedo vest - rocked forward, the brim obscuring her eyes. She stopped just as she heard the last thud of thick cast-iron against even thicker skull. Her eyes flashed underneath the hat, and she ever so gently lobbed it off her head. With a frighteningly quick spin, she kicked her hat in mid-drop, and it sailed like a frisbee out of the ring as she assumed her Muy Thai stance.  
  
Chang's hand whipped back, then forward, the iron ball slamming hard into the ring where King was a second ago, leaving a small crater. King had spun around the big lummox, and hopped up his back, the last step being a kick right in the back of the head, which made Chang stumble forward. As he turned around, King had her foot drawn back.  
  
KING: VENOM STRIKE!  
  
The ball of purple flame flew from her foot and slammed into Chang's enormous gut. He doubled over in pain, but only for a moment. He recovered much quicker than anticipated, and King was thrown off as Chang dived at her legs, tripping her with his weapon. Surprisingly, Chang was able to follow up, as he flung his arms out, and slammed his massive girth into the prone King.  
  
She managed to shove his mass off of him, and bring herself to her feet. Chang was back on the offenseive, charging with a huge side kick, but King was ready for the big lug. She whipped her feet back in a quick backflip, her feet clipping him on the jaw. He was frozen in place for a second, allowing King to cut loose with a quick flurry of kicks, a final spinning heel kick finishing off her Trap Shot.  
  
King tensed up, the muscles in her arms tightening and her ki building from within. Chang was angry as a rhino and charged at King just as such. King waited and waited, and waited until he was about a foot away from him. Again, she snapped back, her feet aglow with purple ki. This time, Chang felt like he was hit in the jaw with his giant iron wrecking ball, while all of King's leg below her knee was glowing. As with the final blow from her Silent Flash, she flipped back at Chang, lighting him up with her powered kick, and Chang fell on his back, down for the count.  
  
King pulled a white handkerchief from her vest, and standing sideways to the fallen Chang, flung it at his unconscious body.  
  
It took some time to haul Chang off of the ring, but in his place, the enforcer of justice Kim Kap Hwan was next in line. For King, this was another brick in the wall; for Kim, a chance to redeem himself. In the first King of Fighters tournament, Kim's Team Korea fought the Gorgeous team in the first round. While Kim was defeated by King in the first fight, his team won the rest of the fights, and advanced to the next round. Still, Kim wanted to redeem himself for what he considered a bad loss.  
  
The kicks started flying fast and furious as the living Tae Kwan Do legend and the "Muy Thai lady" (as some have nonchalantly refered to her) started to fight (though King used a few more punches and elbows than her opponent). Kim rolled backwards, away from the impact of Kimg's Tornado kick, and was in the air before she could fully recover. She got up just in time to see Kim coming at her, stomping several times before kicking her away. By now the crowd was ablaze, totally enthralled by the fighting these two displayed.  
  
Kim keapt at King again, trying a Full Moon Slash kick which unfortunately didn't find King; rather, it found the purple ki of her Venom Strike. Kim recovered, and looked like he was going to try the same move again.  
  
KING: (whipping her feet at Kim) DOUBLE STRIKE!  
  
King fell into the trap that Kim devised mentally. He noticed there was a large gap in between the two projectiles. He jumped just high enough to clear the first one, then attempted his Full Moon Slash again. As he landed in a forward split, he could feel his heel crack against the top of King's head. King was stunned for a moment, and Kim was about to finish this fight.  
  
All the while, he had been focusing his ki on one point on King's body - her head. As he stood, he let loose all that energy fly in a singular spinning heel kick. It connected, and King was launched out of the ring like a rag doll. She was unconscious befor she hit the ground outside.  
  
Pleased at his win, Kim brandished a thumbs-up and smiled broadly. The gleam of sunlight hit his pearly white teeth just so, and they reflected the sun's rays at the audience and some of the fighters at ringside.  
  
=====  
  
TERRY: (shielding his eyes) YIKES!  
  
Terry and Andy felt like they got the worst of it, and both couldn't get their hands in front of their eyes fast enough. Their teammate Joe wasn't too fazed. Maybe it was the welding mask that was suddenly strapped to his head.  
  
JOE: Man it sure sucks to be you two, doesn't it?  
  
ANDY: Hey, where did you get that?  
  
JOE: (quickly) Brought it from home.  
  
TERRY: ¬_¬ Joe...!  
  
It should also be noted that the welding mask had Capsule Corporation logos on both sides of it, and was in fact, stolen from someone who just happen to have several other Capsule Corp. items on hand with them.  
  
JOE: Um...er, ah...(pointing afar) LOOKATHAT!  
  
Joe didn't give Andy or Terry time to turn around - they wouldn't have anyway - and instinctively started to sprint away. He didn't get very far, and crashed right into Mai (still distracted by the blinding light of Kim's gleaming grill), bowling the two of them over. Joe was facedown, his arms and legs spread out, with his face buried in Mai's cleavage. Mai shrieked when Joe crashed into her, and Joe sweatted nervously.  
  
JOE: (voice muffled) Mai...please tell Andy not to hurt me...please?  
  
=====  
  
Kim rubbed the back of his head nervously as he sruveyed the reaction of the crowd. There was a general feeling of disgust. After all, not too many people appreciate being blinded.  
  
???: Maybe this'll teach you a less to keep your mouth shut.  
  
Kim snapped around, and saw his next opponent, Robert Garcia, standing there, a smirk on his face. Kim simple strugged, and got in his stance as Robert tugged on his gloves, and beckoned to him. Robert's stance was very loose. He bounced back and forth quite often, his long hair flopping every which way behind him. Kim waited until Robert was inches away after initiating his Hien Senpuu Kyaku. Just as Garcia's attack was going to hit, Kim crouched down for a moment, then shot up, striking Garcia with a hard kick, his foot nearly directly above his head.  
  
Robert rolled as he hit the ground, his ki burning up his arm. He threw his Ryu Geki Ken at Kim. Kim couldn't get out of the way in time, so he threw his arms up over his chest and took the force of the fire in his arms. Quick to follow up, Robert ran ahead and tried a quick sweep. Kim was quick to catch the would-be attack, and brought his foot down hard in a Haki Kyaku. As it hit Garcia's shin, Garcia felt extreme pain shoot through his leg. But it didn't stop him. Robert's Ryuuga floored Kim, his fist slamming into Kim's jaw. He was waiting for Kim to stand up...  
  
ROBERT: HAOH...SHO KO'OU KEN!!!  
  
Robert let the huge fireball loose, and it laid Kim to waste. With Kim defeated, Robert turned, and pulled out his lucky coin. Ching! He flicked it into the air, but much to his chagrin, he dropped it, and it rolled several yards away from him.  
  
As he picked up and pocketed the coin, he stood up, and felt himself getting kicked dead in the middle of the back. He looked over his shoulder at Jhun Hoon, smiling, one hand behind his back, his sunglasses sparkling in the sun. He tossed his head to the side, and the shades flew off.  
  
Not too thrilled with the cheap shot, Robert went straight to work on Jhun. He unleashed his Gen'ei Kyaku, lifting him into the air with the rapid succession of kicks. The final one leveled his adversary, putting some distance between them. Jhun came back, renewing his assault, increasing the intensity put on Garcia. At one point, Jhun's Soshuu Jin, followed by a Gedan Shuusou Kyaku made Robert drop his guard, and a Kuu Sajin levelled him.  
  
Jhun backed off as Robert got to his feet. The two slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Both seemed to react at the same time, charging at each other simultaneously, ready to unleash their most devistating moves on the other. Jhun intended to lay the Kyokugen to waste with his Hou'ou Ressou Kyaku; Garcia was prepared to light up Hoon with a staple of the Kyokugen style, the Ryuuko Ranbu.  
  
By what seemed like a stroke of luck looking back on it, the Ryuuko Ranbu won out.  
  
Every muscle started to burn in Garcia's body as Geo Jeetu once again was the last fighter for Team Korea. Tired, aching, running on an adrenaline high, Garcia goaded his opponent into attacking him. Even if he lost, he'll lose knowing that this was the best fight he's been in in a long time.  
  
Taking his time, noticing some flaws develop in the weary Garcia's defense, Jeetu bided his time, waiting for the opportunity to strike.  
  
There!  
  
Geo sprinted at Garcia, and was about ten feet away from him when Robert attempted a Ryu Geki Ken. Jeetu seemed like a blur as he spun 540 degrees in midair before his kick - which connected with the side of Robert's head - turned him inside out. What was even more devistating was that as he landed, and when his opponent's prone body was upside down (still in air), Jeetu slammed his foot into Garcia's chest, sending him skidding facedown in front of him a few meters. As he stood, Jeetu jumped at Garcia, striking him in the chest with a jump kick. As he landed, several flip kicks, one after another, propelled the two of them in the air, before a final kick with heavy extension blew Garcia from the ring. Phoenix Heaven Assault.  
  
When Geo touched down, Ryo was just coming out of his mediation. He rose slowly, and took one look at his father, who was standing off to the side. He nodded, and that was all Ryo needed. Without even blinking, it seemed, Ryo walked onto the ring, and stopped only a few feet away from his opponent.  
  
RYO: (beckoning) Ora ora ORA!  
  
And with that, the battle started again.  
  
Ryo leapt at Jeetu, and as he blocked Ryo's Mouko Raishin Sechi, he grabbed his arm and delivered a quick succession of kicks to his opponent's head. The last one was meant to knock him down, but Ryo blocked, and stepped through, slamming Jeetu down to the ring. He got up quickly, and connected with a punch dead-center of his chest.  
  
Jeetu's legs flared out as he tried to sweep Ryo upon getting up, but Ryo stepped back away from the attack. His fist flashed out in front of him, straight forward, above his head and at his waistline seemingly all at once. Jeetu was sucked in, and he was lifted off the ground by the Zan Retsu Ken, Ryo's fist slamming into him repeatedly, until an uppercut sent him away. As Geo hit the ground, Ryo jumped, and threw a Ko'ou Ken at the ground where Jeetu was. Jeetu rolled out of the way before kipping up, the warriors' assaults renewed again.  
  
Jeetu blocked a handful of attacks from Ryo, countering with first an open-handed blow to the chest, followed by more fast kicks. At one point, Jeetu hooked one leg around Ryo's head and slammed his free leg into Ryo a few times, finishing off with a hurricanrana. But Ryo landed on his feet, and was ready for what would've been a surprise attack. He leapt at Jeetu in a Hien Shippu Kyaku, connecting with both hits.  
  
When he got up, Jeetu noticed his back to the edge of the ring. Sensing some misfortune if he didn't step up and attack Ryo hard, he was going to lose. He tensed up, his ki building, and dashed at Ryo so fast he left several silhouettes of himself in his wake. But Ryo was ready for him.  
  
RYO: HAO......SHO KO'OU KEN!!!  
  
The wall of fire Ryo launched was bigger and more concentrated than the one Robert Garcia used a while ago, and it cleard the distance between himself and Geo Jeetu in less time. The wall of fire slammed head-on into Jeetu, the impact sending him out of the ring. Ryo turned around, sure of his victory, and jutted his right arm out from his gi's sleeve. His arm tightened.  
  
RYO: OSU!!!  
  
ANN.: THE WINNERS, AND ADVANCING TO THE SEMIFINALS, THE KYOKUGEN TEAM!!!  
  
Takuma was applauding as Ryo walked off the ring, putting his arm back through his sleeve. He congratulated his son on his win, while mentally preparing himself for the next round and the Shotokans. 


	23. Anticipation

TIME: About 5 to 10 minutes after the conclusion of Korea vs. Kyokugen  
LOCATION: Jankenpo locker room  
  
  
  
  
This tournament is going by so fast it's almost making some people's heads spin.  
  
The audience was still buzzing over the most recent quarterfinal matches. With the semis approaching and the field of 16 teams whittled down to just 4, everyone was on the edge of their seats.  
  
Some, however, were more relaxed than others.  
  
In the Jankenpo locker room, the mood was relatively stable. Goku was sitting down on one bench, his arms folded, looking straight ahead. Krillin was pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back. Both had the same thing on their mind - the next round, and their opponents, Team Crystal Tokyo. Granted, the members of each team were friends with one another, they were worried with how the younger members of Team Jankenpo were going to cope with next round...and the possibility that they may have to fight their girlfriends.  
  
Goku glanced over at his son and stepson. They were over on the other side of the locker room, talking it up over their battles they've fought in the tournament thus far. Ash's Pikachu was on his shoulder, while Jigglypuff sat in Gohan's lap. Goku found it unusual that they were having a conversation with those creatures known as Pokémon, and wondered if they actually knew what they were saying. The only way Pikachu could express any feelings to Goku clearly was through charades, which inevitably broke down to either Pikachu pointing at something, storming off fuming, or having to shock Goku when he didn't catch at least the jist of what he was saying.  
  
KRILLIN: So...whaddya think?  
  
Goku snapped around to look at his best friend, who unintentionally snapped his concentration. He was standing before one of the two remaining full-blooded Saiyans left in existance, whom had looked at him with wide, surprised eyes.  
  
KRILLIN: About next round. (lowering his voice) And your ons-say ighting-fay their irlfriends-gay. How are we going to handle this?  
  
Goku ran a hand through his wild, spiky hair and pondered the newest turn of events in the tournament. It wouldn't be a bad fight physically (not as bad as some that Goku has been in, mind you), but more emotioinally and psychologically.  
  
Hell, he had a pretty good idea of what would happen if they were to fight. The images of his sons losing was much more farfetched, because they were damn near stronger than he was, let alone any of the Sailor Soldiers. If they had forfeited their individual matches it would take thousands of man-hours to repairs the huge gaping wounds in both their pride. On the other hand, the others' reactions would be much more worse. Oh, he was sure they'd save that kind of stuff for after the tournament's conclusion, but it would still take place. Reenie would be dripping drama for weeks, shifting from rage to sorrow to hysterics to God knows what. Hotaru, on the other hand, would probably...bottle everything up. Hole herself up, become totally withdrawn from the outside world - she hadn't known his stepson's girlfriend that well, but from what he heard from he and her father was enough to make that image less than uncommon - and probably not talk to him. Ash could - would - make every attempt to apologize and get her to lighten up, but to no avail.  
  
GOKU: (motioning close) We'll think of something. How about this...  
  
  
=====  
LOCATION: Crystal Tokyo locker room  
=====  
  
  
DARIEN: (low voice) We can't win...  
  
While the mood in the Jankenpo room was quasi-lively, the mood in the Crystal Tokyo (or the abbreviated CT) locker room was not the same.  
  
Sure, it was indeed something that Darien, a.k.a. Tuxedo Mask, could lead three of the mythical Sailor Scouts - two of them merely children - to the semifinals of the World's Greatest Tournament. But the fact that they were up against easily the strongest team brought any fantasy of a glorious victory to a crashing halt.  
  
Darien had been friends with Goku for years. His and Goku's respective "camps" (oddly, that's the only way someone could describe those who were either Sailor Soldiers or martial artists on par with Goku) have fought alongside each other several times in the past, oftentimes when the fate of the world was hanging in the balance. He and Goku were also friends, but both of them knew that friendship would obviously have to be put aside for this fight.  
  
But for the others, that may be a little more difficult.  
  
Sailor Pluto didn't have any feelings toward Krillin one way or another (she was a friend of Goku, who was a friend of Darien, but that's about it), so nothing would prevent those two from giving it their all. The others, on the other hand, weren't in the same boat as Trista.  
  
Darien knew all too well how infatuated his daughter Reenie was with Gohan, Goku's oldest son. Sure, Gohan wasn't always as emotional towards Reenie as she was to him, but at times when it counted, it was brought forth for everyone to see (often in some passionate, last-ditch rescue effort of sorts). Ash and Hotaru were a little quieter than Reenie and Gohan by comparison, but unlike his older brother, Ash wasn't as secretive regarding his feelings toward Hotaru. He wouldn't get upset over being seen holding hands, kissing, etc. her, though the odd stares they would get would make it a bit uncomfortable for them.  
  
REENIE: Yes we can!  
  
Everyone's attention was drawn to the pink-haired leader-to-be of the Sailor Soldiers. Her temper was strong and she had a fire in her eyes that could easily reduce the building to ashes.  
  
REENIE: I know we can beat them, we just have to! I mean...so what if they're stronger than we are, but so what? We've overcome odds bigger than this!  
  
Darien was surprised by his daughter's sudden boldness. As much as what she was saying contradicted what would happen, he didn't have the heart to bring her hopes crashing down so suddenly.  
  
REENIE: I mean, really...we've seen how they fight - they're not completely foolproof, you know! All it means is that we simply have to step it up some, that's all! If we stick together and not give up, we can beat them!  
  
Dead silence followed. An almost uneasy silence. Her surprising determination came as a shock to everyone else. It seemed that nothing anyone could have to say would derail her focus, her concentration. What she said Darien would have half-expected to hear come out of Gohan's mouth.  
  
Heh...the young man must be rubbing off on her.  
  
  
=====  
LOCATION: Art of Fighting locker room  
=====  
  
  
No other King of Fighters tournament had brought them this magnitude of success.  
  
After everything that had happened to them in the past, after all the drama and bullshit they've had to suffer, it seemed like the gods were finally smiling down upon Sakazaki-san and his prized Art of Fighting team. The closest to victory they had come in the KOF competitions was in 1994, when they made it to the championship round. Takuma was severely pissed that they lost, despite the fact that many other teams were defeated in their path. Hell, even the Fatal Fury team lost - he personally defeated Terry "Lone Wolf" Bogard to get to the finals!  
  
Well, no matter. It's in the past, now. He and his team were two victories from being officially recognized as the world's strongest fighters. Kyokugen karate will be the definitive style the world over. They will be lined up around the block - both in his native Tokyo and his newer of his two dojos in Southtown, California - to study under the world-famous Sakazaki family!  
  
Speaking of family...Takuma's only regret was that his daughter was not on his team. She chose to go off with some friends of hers, and her team was defeated early in the competition. He had not been happy with her decision, but she was the first to bring up word of the tournament, and someone else asked her first. Takuma had to respect her decision.  
  
Still, they were now one of the chosen four teams. Himself, two of his prized pupils - his son and his friend/rival Robert Garcia - and a strong woman fluent Muy Thai and has had her eye on his son for quite a while, they were going to win no matter what it took.  
  
Their first obstacles...the Street Fighters.  
  
RYO: How do you like our chances, father?  
  
Takuma's attention was brought to his son, his train of thought derailed. Needless to say, Ryu and his cohorts were not ones to be taken lightly.  
  
TAKUMA: The younger ones are strong, but seriously lack in experience. While they're not our primary concern, they are not ones to be taken lightly.  
  
By now, he had Robert and King's attention as well.  
  
TAKUMA: As for Ryu and Ken, well...their accolades are known quite well. Ken, being a United States martial arts champion several times, and Ryu, as we know, has won all three of the Street Fighter tournaments to date. Needless to say, their credentials are quite in order.  
  
Takuma paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing.  
  
TAKUMA: It probably goes without saying at this point, but to defeat them, we'll have to give it everything we have and then some. Our hardest is mandatory. That's all there is to it. And don't think we'll be able to relax come the championship round, because that battle will be far more difficult.   
  
ROBERT: Yeah, I know. Especially with those guys and their magic or whatever the hell it is they're using. They're nuts!  
  
TAKUMA: Perhaps...indeed, they are all great fighters in their own right. Hell, they're in the semifinals too; they must be doing something right.  
  
An uneasy silence followed. His last comment wasn't meant to be taken as humorous, and no one dared think about laughing. Finally, Takuma spoke again.  
  
TAKUMA: There is nothing mor we can do except fight. We must take the outcome of this battle as it is given to us...win or lose.  
  
  
=====  
LOCATION: Team Shotokan locker room  
=====  
  
  
As was the theme for the few minutes before the semifinal rounds, the Shotokan locker room was relatively quiet. Most of the fighters were lost in thought, almost completely in their own worlds. The majority of the communication - what little there was - was between sensei and pupil.  
  
Ken noticed his student Sean's restlessness; for all but a few moments, Sean had been bouncing up and down in place, occasionally throwing a few punches in the air or smacking himself in the head in an effort to psyche himself up. He was brought out of his trance when he felt his master's hand drop on his shoulder.  
  
KEN: Excited, huh?  
  
SEAN: Hell yeah, master!  
  
KEN: (smirking) Bet you never imagined you'd get this far, huh?  
  
SEAN: Psssssh! You kiddin'? I knew it, man! We got this shit locked down, yo!  
  
Ken smirked at his pupil. In many ways, Sean reminded Ken of himself when he was his age. Only Sean was far more reckless and wild than Ken ever was.   
  
KEN: We do, do we? You're that confident, are you?  
  
SEAN: Yeah, just leave it to me. Me and Sakura! Right, girl? Right?  
  
For a while, Sakura did not give Sean a responce. She was in her own world, it seemed. In actuality, she was considering her entries into past tournaments. From Alpha to EX to the Crossover battles, she was hardly a contender. Now here she was, two victories away from being one of the world's strongest warriors.  
  
And alongside her was her idol and part-time sensei, Ryu.  
  
Ryu was fairly used to this. But unlike his teammates, who looked forward to the fame and glory of becoming the world's strongest, he looked forward only to the fight. It didn't matter who in the world he would be up against, as long as it could test his limits and push him to become a greater fighter. And the next fight/s he will enter will do just that to him. The Kyokugen clan is certain to be an epic struggle. But what about after that? What could he expect from the Crystal Tokyo (the variation of the city's name was very unusual to Ryu. He had no idea what it meant, if anything, and simply found it as a bit peculiar) Team and that brand of eccentric fighters? Or the Jankenpo team, a brash combination of unfathomable power and youth?  
  
Well, no matter. Worry about that when the time comes. For it doens't matter who the opponent is, what the circumstances are, or what is on the line. There is only one constant.  
  
The fight is everything. 


	24. Jankenpo vs Crystal Tokyo

TIME: Ten minutes later  
LOCATION: The ring...  
  
  
  
  
SEMIFINAL  
TEAM JANKENPO VS. TEAM CRYSTAL TOKYO  
  
  
After this round, four will become two. And if the battles aren't difficult physically, they're bound to be difficult emotionally.  
  
The officials had decided that Crystal Tokyo and Team Jankenpo will be the first to fight in the semifinals. This could be considered a blessing just as easily as it could be considered a bane. On the one hand, many emotional bonds would be strained between a number of members of both teams - in particular, the younger fighters. However, the fact that they were the first to perform would simply mean once it's over, it's done with. They don't have to watch the Shotokan and the Kyokugen fight it out while their own distress stewed within them.  
  
At his corner, Krillin gave one last glance at his team mates. With a nod from Goku (and a few longing glances from Ash and Gohan), the monk walked out to center ring, cracking his knuckles.  
  
He waited with his hands on his knees as he waited on his first opponent. Before long, the sun gleaming off the long, polished, razor-sharp blade of the Silence Glaive soon declared her as Sailor Saturn. Ash's girlfriend.  
  
It felt bad for him to fight her like this; Krillin has seen what Ash is capable of when he sees Hotaru get hurt in any form. For a moment, he worried if Ash would take this incident too hard or not. But then again, if he tried anything, Goku and Gohan are stronger than he is. They can keep him from doing anything...brash. On the other hand, Krillin had to applaud the fact that they weren't going to go down without a fight.  
  
Krillin settled into a defensive stance as Hotaru readied herself. She spun her glaive up above her head in a quite dazzling display, ending with the long, curved blade pointed right at the bald monk. Hotaru was the first to attack with a melee of strikes, which Krillin blocked and backed away from. Krillin had to be careful; one thing he saw was just how dangerous a young girl like Hotaru can be swinging aorund a weapon like that. Krillin was forced to take several steps backward as a side slice cut a sixteen-inch long tear in his gi.  
  
KRILLIN: (grabbing his cut gi) [thinking] Wow, that thing's nasty!  
  
Hotaru brought her weapon up over her head, the blade aglow with unearthly energy. She brought it down in a hard overhead chop - not enough to actually cut Krillin, but that wasn't her intention. As the blade was again aimed at Krillin, bright pink energy shot out of it in a continous beam that cocconed Krillin. He found his arms bound to his sides, unable to budge them.  
  
KRILLIN: Nice...very nice. But can you keep that up, Sailor Saturn?  
  
Krillin ignited his ki, and eventually broke out of the binding energy. He knew that he couldn't waste time; she has to be dealt with as quickly as possible. With a loud shout, he careened at Sailor Saturn, who instinctively blocked the eminent onslaught by stretching her glave out in front of her. With a hard knife hand with his left hand, he succeded in knocking the Glaive out of her hands. It spun like a pinwheel as it flew through the air, clattering on the ground outside the ring.  
  
KRILLIN: [barely audible] Sorry to have to do this to ya, kid...  
  
Krillin settled back for just a second, and before Hotaru could react to losing her weapon, she felt Krillin's foot slam into her stomack like a sledgehammer. She careened backward, slamming into a retaining wall outside the ring. Krillin touched down on the ground, his arms at his sides.  
  
=====  
Up in the Sponsors' suite  
=====  
  
GEESE: (folding his arms) Well that was a waste...  
  
YAMAZAKI: (hysterics) MAN, that HAD TA HURT!  
  
The maniacal assassin and fourth Earthly King of Orochi Yamazaki nearly fell out of the window when the bald midget kicked the young girl to kingdom come. Figures a headcase like Yamazaki finds the pain and suffering of others entertaining.  
  
Meanwhile, Gill had felt something most peculiar when the finishing blow was delivered on young Sailor Saturn. It wasn't the feeling of a sharply waning ki or the extinguishing of someone's life; he knew those feelings like they were second nature. No, this was a very different feeling entirely. It was definitely the feeling of loss, but...what kind of loss?  
  
His super-developed vision caught the site of a boy in orange gi like the monk's, who also sported green, fingerless gloves. The symbol on the left breast of his gi matched the planetary symbol of the planet Saturn, which was also found on the front of Ms. Saturn's dress. He put two and two together to make three.  
  
GILL: Tell me...do any of you know the sound of a heart breaking?  
  
=====  
Back at ringside...  
=====  
  
GOHAN: (whistling) Uh...little bro?  
  
Ash's stare was unblinking as Gohan waved his hand up and down in front of his face. He didn't respond to his brother's calling as the full effect of what just happened sunk in. There he was, sitting on the sidelines, watching his Hotaru get beat up, and he never once did a thing to stop it.  
  
Ash felt worthless.  
  
GOHAN: Look, man...calm down. She'll be fine, she's taken worse than that. (No responce) Look, I know what you're thinking - Krillin WAS taking it easy on her. If he wasn't Hotaru would be in a hell of a lot more pain than she's in now...  
  
But Ash still said nothing. Gohan shrugged in disgust and left his brother to himself.  
  
=====  
  
REENIE: I don't care who you are or how strong you are! I'll BEAT you!  
  
It seems as if Ash wasn't the only one taking Hotaru's defeat too well. While it's not uncommon to see Reenie march into battle with a firey attitude, this time there was more to it. Hotaru is her best friend, and she too doesn't like to see her friends get hurt - especially when she can do something to stop it. But now, there wouldn't be salvation; Reenie had vengence on her mind.  
  
Reenie held out her wand at her opponent, initiating a rather weak attack.  
  
REENIE: Pink...sugar...heart...ATTACK!  
  
The heart-shaped jewel shot out a stream of wire frame hearts at Krillin, who nonchalantly blocked the onslaught, batting each one away with one hand. Krillin finally got fed up with dealing with this distraction, and fired a ki blast out of his right hand. It careened at Neo-Sailor Moon, negating her attack in the process. He watched as Reenie remained still as his attack drew closer and closer.  
  
Reenie had waited for this.  
  
Krillin was shocked when he saw a huge cloud of pink smoke suddenly appear as the blast hit Reenie. This was Reenie's teleport move, and Krillin had not only never seen it before, but had no idea what to expect. That said, he wasn't expecting the full-on blast of pink energy the size of him hit him in the back and blow him forward several feet. Reenie was cheering and taunting as the irritated monk brought himself to his feet.  
  
KRILLIN: thinking She's got a lot of potential...and can be a big nusisance. I gotta get rid of her quick!  
  
Krillin flew at Reenie, who hadn't recovered from her attack just yet. The first punch delivered Reenie managed to block by crossing her forearms in an X-shape in front of her. Krillin's fist sent extreme amounts of pain through her arms. The front arm drew back as Reenie clenched her fist in pain, leaving herself wide open in the process. Krillin landed a palm strike right beneath her throat, and while she was reeling, grabbed hold of her outfit and rolled backward, launching her into the air. As she began her downward fall, Krillin jumped up and slammed his fist into her stomach, and let her fall to the ground, too weak to get up.  
  
KRILLIN: (to himself) Two down, two to go...  
  
The light stuff was dealt with; now it was time for the serious fighters to step up. First of said fighters was Trista Vernon, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto. While she knew she didn't match up to Krillin - or even Ash or Gohan - in terms of raw power, but she remained vigilant. Pluto has a few tricks up her sleeve she was going to use on the monk.  
  
Goku and his fighters can manipulate ki. The Sailor Soldiers have magical abilities. Inclucing the ability to manipulate...other things...  
  
TRISTA: PLUTO...DEAD...SCREAM!!!  
  
Krillin instantly noticed a jump in her power as she fired the magic out of the end of her Time Staff, and decided getting out of the way would be better than trying to null it. Krillin darted out of the way, then towards Pluto, moving in for melee. She spun her staff in somewhat of a rhythm with Krillin's strikes, skillfully parrying most of them. Krillin had to hop almost his enitre height off the ground to score his next shot - a kick to the chin that sent Sailor Pluto straight up in the air. He followed up with a falling drop kick that sent her skidding across the ring.  
  
Trista still got up, and readied her time staff, pointing it at Krillin. Energy was sucked into the garnet jewel in the end of her staff, and once the proper amount was gathered, she held the rod high above her head.  
  
KRILLIN: What's that -  
  
TRISTA: TIME STOP!  
  
A wave of purple energy shot out of the rod. From her perspective, time had stopped completely. Trista noticed that by the time she completed the spell, Krillin had closed the distance between the two of them by about 2/3. Everything was frozen in place by her magic; she could effectively do whatever she wants to Krillin and he wouldn't know what hit him. But such wasn't necessary.  
  
Using her staff as a grappling beam/magnet, she maneuvered the incapacitated Krillin over to the edge of the ring. For all Krillin knew, he was still en route to knock Sailor Pluto's block off. But from his altered position - on the very edge of the ring itself - Krillin would run straight down one of the entrance tunnels.  
  
And that's exactly what happened.  
  
Trista stood in the center of the ring as she deactivated her time magic, and time resumed in the mortal world. Krillin was running about halfway down said tunnel by the time he realized what had happened. He ran back out to the ring just in time to hear his disqualification announced over the PA system.  
  
Grumbling over such an anticlimactic defeat, Krillin sulked back to his corner to Ash and Gohan, just as Goku took his place in the ring. He saw the forlorn look on Ash's face, and glanced over at Gohan. The look on the older boy's face said everything - Ash was still upset, but didn't know just how rough he was taking it. Krillin walked over to Ash, who was staring blankly at the action about to take place in the ring.  
  
KRILLIN: Listen, kid...I'm sorry about what happened. I mean, hey, it bothered me too, if it were up to me I woul--  
  
ASH: (coldly) I'll get over it.  
  
Ash's eyes were screwed shut and he never looked at Krillin as he responded. Krillin decided to leave it at that, seeing how the topic was too difficult for him to talk about.  
  
=====  
  
GOKU: Hey, that was a neat little trick you pulled off there! What, is it Sailor Soldier stuff?  
  
TRISTA: (smirk) You could say that. Have you forgotten that I am the Guardian of Time, Goku? I can manipulate time as I see fit. That's how I managed to beat Krillin.  
  
GOKU: Yeah, well don't think that same little trick's gonna work on me!  
  
Goku opened by firing an energy blast at the ground, and it skidded across the ring at Pluto. She jumped up and towards Goku, anticipating his move. Just as she figured, Goku jumped to meet her in midair, and Trista struck with a hard overhead shot with her Time Staff. Goku caught the blow, and swung the staff up over his head and down at the ring, sending both it and Trista sailing to the concrete ring below. She rolled through as she hit, just as Goku settled back to the ground.  
  
Goku knew that none of the Sailor Soldiers save Tuxedo Mask had the ability to fly. It just wouldn't be fair for Goku to float above the ring and pelt Trista with energy attacks. She deserved an honorable fight, and he was gonna give her one.  
  
Using her staff as a pole vault, Trista dove at Goku again, trying to stomp on the Saiyan's head with the added lift the vaulting gave her. Goku blocked the attack, but Trista was ready for him, and brought her staff down hard, slamming the rod into his stomach. His sudden lurch forward sent Pluto off of Goku's head, and for just a sharp moment, her back was to Goku. As she turned around, Goku sent her spinning like a top under the impact of a roundhouse kick.  
  
Sailor Pluto pulled herself up, and aimed her Time Staff at Goku. Goku was expecting one of two attacks in the next few moments - Dead Scream, or her Time Stop ability. He tensed into a defensive stance, awaiting the attack. What made it harder to guess the attack was the fact that both magic attacks used the same colored magic. He needed a sing...  
  
Trista was taking a big risk, but a necessary one. She began the incantations of her attack, and frantically rose her staff above her head, hoping the attack would trigger quickly enough.  
  
TRISTA: TIME -  
  
It wasn't fast enough.  
  
Goku saw her make her move, and in a flash, was mere inches away from her. He kneed her hard in the stomach, forcing her to double over. His uppercut came even quicker, and it was enough to send the Guardian of Time careening out of the ring, end over end, and out of the fight.  
  
The crowd was abuzz. Only Darien was left for the Crystal Tokyo team, and Goku was about as giddy as a Duo Maxwell fangirl knowing that he was going to go into battle against one of his closer friends. He glanced over to the Crystal Tokyo corner...no Tuxedo Mask. He looked around the ring area...still no Tuxedo Mask.  
  
GOKU: (thinking) Come on, Darien...where are you...?  
  
He heard a rustle from behind him. The air was split by a flying long-stemmed rose, aimed at him. His hand flashed outward, and he caught the rose as it whizzed by his ear. Goku turned around, and saw Tuxedo Mask standing atop one of the columns that dotted each corner of the ring. Goku didn't turn around to meet his opponent...yet.  
  
GOKU: Ahh...there you are. I was starting to think you weren't going to show up.  
  
DARIEN: Well, I wouldn't want to get your hopes up, Goku. Besides, I do have an image to maintain.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow. He didn't turn to look at the tuxedoed superhero just yet.  
  
DARIEN: You forget that I am very much a legend in this town are you are, my friend. And during the time you were meandering out in space, I've been watching over this city long before you ever met Vegeta. I am an avatar of a civilization a milennium old! The entire solar system revolved around the Earth, and it's moon - AUFFFF!  
  
Goku had finally had enough of Darien's speech.  
  
To stop his speech, Goku lobbed the caught rose lightly with one hand, and spun around and caught it with his other hand. It stayed in his hand for about 2/10 of a second, and he launched the rose at Darien with about three times the velocity Darien normally throws them at. It hit him smack in the middle of the face, knocking Darien off the column in a shower of rose petals. He fell about halfway down before disappearing.  
  
GOKU: Hmmm...  
  
SUddenly, Tuxedo Mask appeared about a few feet in front of Goku. His arms were folded across his chest and his lips were fixed in a slight frown.  
  
GOKU: You seem to really like that Instant Transmission move, don't you?  
  
DARIEN: About as much as that cute little trick you just pulled, Go-to.  
  
Goku chuckled. Darien could be pretty hilarious when he got upset.  
  
GOKU: So, you wanna cut the bullshit and get down to business?  
  
DARIEN: Gladly.  
  
That was the last thing they said. The words were barely out of Tuxedo Mask's mouth as the two collided in a melee of fists and feet.  
  
For the first few minutes of the bout, Goku and Tuxedo Mask were fairly evenly matched. Neither fighter could get a decisive advantage over the other one yet; fists collided with feet in brilliant flashes of light and vice versa. Roses dissolved upon collision with energy blasts, regardless of which was thrown first. It was easily the best battle in the fight.  
  
At one point, Goku thrust both his hands out with a loud kiay, generating a huge gust of wind. Tuxedo Mask was blown within yards of the edge of the ring, despite fighting back against the wind (which blew off his mask, hat and cape). Once the wind died, Darien renewed his attack. Goku fired a narrow blue-white energy beam at Tuxedo Mask, reducing the hero to...  
  
GOKU: (thinking) ...rose petals?  
  
The energy stopped from Goku as the cloud of rose petals blew across him, and recombined into Tuxedo Mask behind him. Goku turned as Darien threw a punch, and their fists collided with one another, right across the knuckles. Their other fists followed suit, collided the same, and the hands of the two became interlocked in a test of strength.  
  
Bolts of random energy shot wildly off the two fighters as they pressured into each other. Goku was pleasantly surprised with the way this fight was going. He had known for a while that Tuxedo Mask and he were about even in terms of strength, but in the past years, Tuxedo Mask had grown stronger. Goku was happy he had to put out just a little bit more to overpower his friend.  
  
Gradyally, the tide began to swing in Goku's favor, and Tuxedo Mask was gradually pushed down to one knee, moaning in agony. As he felt the bones in his hands start to give, he resorted to using his Tuxedo Vanish to get him out of the situation.  
  
Goku pitched forward as his opponent dissolved again to rose petals, slamming face first into the ring. Tuxedo Mask reappeared close to the edge of the ring again, waiting for Goku to attack. He knew what was coming. Roses appeared in his hands as Goku closed the distance between them, at a rate of miles per second.  
  
DARIEN: ROSE...  
  
GOKU: (freezing in place) Uh-oh!  
  
DARIEN: ...TORRENT!!!  
  
Goku immediately went in reverse. As fast as he was going, the roses were still closing in on him, buzzing like angry hornets. Goku fired rapid energy blasts, just strong enough to destroy the roses. He skidded to a halt just as the last rose was destroyed.  
  
Then he felt the wind move behind him...and an axe-handle smash on the back of his head, flooring him.  
  
GOKU: (thinking) I should've never taught him the Instant Transmission...  
  
Darien grabbed Goku by the hair, bringing him to his feet. As he got up, he whipped his head back violently, smashing it into Tuxedo Mask's face. He turned around and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, and flung him over his shoulder, tossing him as though he weighed nothing. His horizontal flight was stopped only by Goku suddenly appearing above the ring, stomping Tuxedo Mask down so hard his body left an indentation. Goku reached down and yanked Tuxedo Mask to his feet.  
  
GOKU: No hard feelings, alright? Just business.  
  
DARIEN: Sure...(cough) business...  
  
With a small smile, Goku pitched the wounded Tuxedo Mask straight up into the air. As he hit the pinnacle of his height, Goku drew his hands back in a familiar pose.  
  
GOKU: KAAAA...MEEEE...HAAAA...MEEEE.........HAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
It wasn't powerful enough to kill him - such levels of potential were reserved for threats to the earth and such - but it got the job done. The Kamehameha beam elevated Tuxedo Mask much higher than he was previously, and sent him flying into the stands.  
  
=====  
  
TROWA: (shoving Duo out of the way) INCOMING!  
  
Duo, Trowa and a handful of fans scattered as Tuxedo Mask crashed into that section of the stands. Most looked on with looks of shock and surprise.  
  
DUO: Woo! Glad that wasn't me!  
  
TROWA: (thinking) That makes one of us...  
  
=====  
  
ANN.: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS MATCH IS OVER! GOING TO THE FINAL ROUND IS TEAM JANKENPO!!!  
  
The three teammates of Goku were cheering louder than anyone else in the arena as they realized their fate. Now all that remained was to see who would be their opponents...Ryu and the Shotokan clan, or Takuma Sakazaki and his band of Kyokugen warriors......... 


	25. Kyokugen vs Shotokan

TIME: Simultaneously with the end of the battle  
LOCATION: Sponsors' Suite  
YAMAZAKI: Is it time?  
  
The assassin Yamazaki never took his attention from the ring as the battle waged on. He and the one known as Urien were very eager to go down to the ring and show themselves as the sponsors of this tournament, and as promised, would get to "do what they want" to the warriors participating in the world's greatest tournament. Geese and/or Gill would tell them when the time is right, but Yamazaki wasn't too patient.  
  
GILL: Not yet.  
  
GEESE: Trust us, we will let you know when it is time.  
=====  
Down at the ring...  
=====  
SEMIFINAL  
TEAM SHOTOKAN VS. TEAM KYOKUGEN  
Winner to face Team Jankenpo in the finals  
How could one describe it? How could someone describe the feelings behind such a pivotal point in the tournament? For one team, the outcome would mean an appearance in the finals, where they would do battle for the title of the world's greatest warriors. For the other, it would mean defeat, going home empty handed. Each team was adamantly determined they would not fall into the latter category.  
  
The Kyokugen were deathly focused, their resolve hard as steel. In the past, the Kyokugen team has been "perennial contenders" for the annual King of Fighters tournaments (save for King of Fighters '98, which was the underground name for a huge incident in Southtown, California) [Fans of SNK games will know this as "REAL BOUT Fatal Fury 1"]. That's a polite way of saying that they're good, but not good enough to win any titles. Members of the team have come and gone, such as King, Takuma, and his daughter, Yuri Sakazaki. Regardless, the two members who remained always constant to the Kyokugen team were Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia. When Takuma wasn't on the team, it was the job of his son Ryo to take control of the team that year. This wasn't one of those years. Takuma was probably the most determined of his teammates to take home the championship title, and to prove to the world the true strength of the Kyokugen style. Dreams of would-be students lined up around the block to train in his dojo filled his head.  
  
On the other side of the coin (or ring, in this case), were the Shotokan. Each member was united in terms of style, but had their own unique variations of common moves for their style. Such is the instance with any number of martial artists who share a common style. Unlike their opponents, they have several championships under their individual belts. The most prominent of them were Ryu's victories in two Street Fighter tournaments, and more notably his major upset wins against the undefeated Sagat and the godlike Gill. His exploits in the Crossover Clash with his best friend and training partner Ken were also well-known. Ken himself is a three-time All-American martial arts champion, and an acclaimed movie star, who made an excellent living for himself and his family through his work. He also has several American martial arts titles to his name as well. Sean and Sakura are clearly the least experienced on their team. While Sean has won a few local tournaments in his native Brazil, Sakura has no major victories to speak of. She had always felt that she was left behind in that respect, despite Ryu's encouragement that her day would come.  
  
Today may just be her day.  
  
With that in mind, Sakura was the first to fight for her team, while her opponent was the sleek kickboxer named King. Sakura was nervous going into this match, considering what was on the line, the fact that she was going first, and her relatively sparse tournament experience. Despite all of this, she knew her teammates - Sean especially - were counting on her, and she wasn't about to let them down.  
  
All her anxiety and doubt were scattered to the wind as she shouted a lou kiai and snapped into her stance. King was unfazed, and settled into her own stance. Both were cautious, both not willing to make any crucial mistakes early on in the battle. King started testing the water, so to speak, mentally noting some of the schoolgirl's reactions to feigned kicks and punches. She was expecting Sakura to blanch backward and cower under a number of them, but for the most, she held her ground. What she wasn't expecting was Sakura to charge at her, fist cocked back in her mock-Shoryuken, the Sho'oh Ken. King managed to cartwheel out of the way at the last second, and as Sakura was recovering from her attack, she lunged forward and slapped the schoolgirl shotokan around with a flurry of roundhouse kicks, finishing off the combo with a hook kick, flooring Sakura. She was back to her feet quickly, smarting from the attack.  
  
KING: (beckoning) Come on, baby!  
  
Provoked by King's taunting, Sakura leapt at her opponent. Her anger somewhat fueled her jump, and she found herself getting more air than usual. She started into her mock-Hurricane Kick, but just as her jump peaked, she came down like a bullet at King, her left foot up by her right knee and her right leg as stiff as a board as it connected with King's face. She rolled backward under the force of the blow and quickly back up to her feet. Sakura was readying one of her weak Hadouken attacks in the process.  
  
She let the ball of wispy blue energy fly, but King was ready for it. It was nearly completely dissipated by the time it got to King, but it didn't matter. King launched a Double Strike; the first fireball passed through the Hadou Shou with not too much problem, the second was hot on the heels of the first, and they both collided into Sakura's guard, one after another. Sakura was knocked off balance, and she teetered backwards on one leg, her arms flailing wildly. Meanwhile, King dashed at the flailing girl, and just as she regained her balance, shot low and took her off her feet with a sliding trip. Sakura looked to slowly drag herself to her feet at first, but quickly took a swing at King's knees as she got up. While King was momentarily distracted - so she thought - Sakura again tried to take King's head off with one blow.  
  
That's when King sprung her trap.  
  
As Sakura lunged forward, she had no trouble lighting up the schoolgirl with an über-quick back flip kick. King repeated this three more times, catapulting the girl into the air and out of the ring with her Silent Flash combo. The crowd popped as Sakura crashed onto the sidelines.  
  
=====  
  
Sean was quick to jump into the ring, seemingly hell-bent on avenging Sakura's loss. Before he could step onto the ring, confirming his intention to be the next fighter for Team Shotokan, his master stopped him.  
  
KEN: Be careful, Sean. You better keep your head on straight out there or else you're done for!  
  
Sean hesitated for a moment, taking master Masters' words.  
  
SEAN: Don't worry. I got this.  
  
After getting a polite "Good Luck" from Sakura, Sean stepped into battle, his attention divided between defeating King and avenging Sakura. Master was right; if he were to fight King, he needs to have his shit in gear.  
  
He calmly assumed a defensive stance as he engaged King, waiting for her to make a move. She didn't, so Sean struck first. He lunged forth, cracking King's skull with a huge cartwheel kick. King was knocked onto her back, but was back on her feet just briefly after Sean was. They exchanged a flurry of blows, ending when Sean suddenly lunged forward and slammed his head into her torso, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
SEAN: (leaping, legs flailing) TORNADE!!!  
  
One, two, three, four, then five kicks from the Brazilian Shotokan slammed into King, taking her off her feet. She got back up, not as slowly, but surprised the youth regardless by tripping him off of his feet. Sean went to do a kip-up, but King slammed her foot into his exposed stomach, causing him to tumble backward. Sean rolled a distance away, still feeling the effects of a kick to the stomach at the hands (or feet, if you will) of a Muy Thai kickboxer.  
  
He groaned as he got up. As he did, he worked up a plan. He made a gesture at the Lee brothers, who got the hint immediately. Yang grabbed Sean's basketball one moment and dished it off to Sean the next.  
  
SEAN: (shooting the ball) THINK FAST!  
  
The ball sailed beautifully in the air, flying in a high arc at King. It went in the path of the sun, and while King's eyes were on it, she was temporarily blinded by the bright light. When the ball came down at her, she easily batted the ball away. This game Sean the opening he needed. As King was distracted, he dashed in and spear-tackled her, pounding her body with a handful of hard punches before rolling off of her. He strode away cockily.  
  
King feigned exhaustion as she struggled to her feet, but in reality was not as tired as she let on. Sean drew ever so closer to his would-be prey, when King suddenly exploded upward in the strongest Tornado Kick she ever did muster. The first blow nailed Sean right in the side of the head, the other slamming into his solar plexus; the combined force of these blows was enough to knock Sean out.  
  
=====  
  
Sean was helped off the ring by Ken and a still-shaken Sakura. King's hands were on her knees, eyeing the opponent's corner waiting on who was going to be sent out next. Her breathing was heavy, but she tried not to show it.  
  
RYU: King is tougher than I first estimated. She'll be tough to beat.  
  
KEN: Yeah, well you gotta remember the one about her that I'm not.  
  
RYU: (bit of sarcasm) She's a woman?  
  
KEN: She's tired.  
  
=====  
  
Ken didn't bother with any opening beckons or taunts as he entered the ring, figuring he could dispatch the French kickboxer woman without the use of such.  
  
True to his assumption, the tired out King was little a match for Ken Masters. Once Ken landed a Shinryuken, leaping ten feet into the air and knocking her an additional five feet up, King was out of the fight. The damage had been done, though. The Kyokugen team was still a man up, which means that either Ken or Ryu would have to shoulder the brunt of two Kyokugen fighters.  
  
The first of which was another Kyokugen elite, Robert Garcia, easily the flashiest and most flamboyant fighter here at Tenkaichi Budoukai. His style and dress (even on the field of battle he still went in wearing white slacks, shoes, and fingerless gloves with a blue butterfly collar shirt, a St. Christopher medallion around his neck) would even put the likes of Ken to shame.  
  
The warm-up round with King, if you will, got Ken in a fighting mood, and never felt more relaxed as he stepped up to the I-talian Stallion. He beckoned to him out of a fighting stance, egging Garcia on. Robert's arm whipped forward, sending a Ryu-Geki-Ken at his opponent. Ken was ready for it, and rolled underneath and came up with a Shoryuken, lighting Garcia up. It wasn't one of his more powerful ones, as both Garcia and Masters recovered from the attack simultaneously.  
  
Garcia deked his head back as Ken tried a huge spinning hook kick, which he tried to follow up with a huge axe kick directly afterward. But just as Ken brought his leg up, Garcia counterattacked.  
  
Ken got spanked royally as Robert's Gen'ei Kyaku drove his white, high-polished Gucci loafers into Ken's wide open form about two dozen times. The successive kicks lifted him higher and higher into the air until he was practically right above Garcia's head. A final, hard roundhouse kick floored Ken.  
  
Ken hit the ground with a dull thud, but managed to pick himself up to his feet despite the pain. He gathered his ki and threw it outward in a Hadouken, noticing Garcia roll towards him and away from the projectile, just as he did. Expecting him to try something as he rolled, Ken dipped down, hoping to catch him right in the face with a Sho Ryu Ken as he got to his feet. He did this, in a way; Robert tried a cheap shot of his own, only to have his fist meet Ken's. They exchanged a few more blows in the scuffle, ending with Garcia retreating backward some and taunting Ken Masters.  
  
ROBERT: Bring it own, you clown!  
  
Needless to say, he even joked about a fight with a two-time American martial arts champion.  
  
Ken indeed brought it, catching the still-taunting Garcia with a heavy Hurrican Kick that slapped him around a few times before sending him sprawling out. Angry, and with a good amount of distance between himself and Ken, gathered his ki for a devsatating attack - one that is a staple of the Kyokugen style.  
  
ROBERT: HA'OH SHO KO'OU KEN!  
  
The traditional wall of fire easily cleared the distance between the two fighters, and Ken was forced to cross his arms over his chest and brace himself against the force of the attack. His body was knocked a bit off balance upon impact, and as he readied himself, he saw Garcia charging in, ready to knock his block off. Ken was just as ready with a combo of his own.  
  
Shippu Jinrai Kyaku.  
  
Ken's ki flared in his legs as he bombarded Garcia with several hard roundhouses before catapulting him into the air and further lighting him up with a powerful Hurricane Kick. The battered form of Robert Garcia gave several hard bounces as it crashed outside of the ring.  
  
Ken landed perfectly from his attack, answering the loud pop of the crowd with a peace sign, eagerly awaiting his next opponent. He paced back and forth, watching the Kyokugen corner with deep interest. Both of his opponents were clearly the two strongest in the Kyokugen style - Ryo Sakazaki and his father Takuma. Takuma had plenty of experience on his side, moreso than Ryu AND Ken. Ryo is another lethal customer, a powerful presence in every one of the King of Fighters tournaments since KOF shifted to team format in 1994. His team hasn't seen victory in KOF, but that never stops him or his family from entering.  
  
Just like King's situation earlier, Ken had overexerted himself taking on two fighters in a row. Sure, one could say King had it easier, being her opponents were much less experienced than Ken's. Either way, all the fights were very intense, as was to be expeced at this tournament.  
  
Takuma stepped up, cracking his knuckles and tightening his obi.  
  
Ken knew he was tired and at a disadvantage against the more experienced head of the Kyokugen Karate schools, but he would give it his all nevertheless.  
  
The first few minutes of the fight were relatively close, but soon, the fresh Takuma slowly began to get an advantage. Soon, Takuma had Ken against the (proverbial) ropes, and put Ken's lights out with a combo made famous through his son - the Dragon Dance.  
  
Most of the world knows Ryo's version a lot better, which is quite surprising because instead of driving him into oblivion with a Ko'ho at the end, he chooses to light up his foe with not one or two, but THREE Ha'oh Sho Ko'ou Ken blasts. Ken was loopy by the first one, and the other two were pretty much moot points as Takuma took Ken out of the fight.  
  
That left only Ryu, his team down 3 to 2. For Takuma, it would be a dream come true. After besting Ryu, the Kyokugen school would be represented in the greatest tournament in the world! The Sakazaki name and the Kyokugen style will finally get the praise and respect they deserve after so long! For Ryu, it was a desperate uphill battle against two opponents. Defeat was unacceptable, as his defeat would mean the end of the Shotokan run in Tenkaichi Budoukai. Ryu would not let that happen.  
  
After all, he's had his share of victories over fighters who were thought to be invincible and defeated them all. Theoretically, these two should be relatively easy.  
  
Ryu opened with a skip side kick that levelled Takuma, who rolled backward onto his feet when he hit the ground. The old man was quick to retaliate with a flying kick, which turned into a crescent kick once the first landed. As Ryu got to his feet, he told himself to take it slow, considering that Takuma probably knew things Ryu hasn't learned. One wrong move could be his last.  
  
Takuma bode his time as well, part of him prefering to wait for his younger opponent to make a move and punish him for it. That seemed to be more of his style. After all, that was one of his favorite methods of teaching his pupils (i.e. his kids, Garcia) when they were starting to get the hang of Kyokugen karate. The looks on their overconfident faces - especially Robert's - were priceless, when he thinks about them.  
  
Once the initial apprehension was alleviated on both sides, they put up a wonderful display of martial arts prowess. Punches met punches, kicks met kicks, ki-induced fireballs met ki-induced fireballs. They attacked one another with their best moves, and while Takuma put up a great fight, he was eventually bested by the younger Shotokan, Ryu, using Ryu's most powerful move.  
  
RYU: SHIN...SHO RYU KEN!  
  
The first punch felt like a mere uppercut to the gut. But the next three hits were like nothing Takuma ever was on the receiving end of. As high as Ryu's move carried him into the air, Takuma went nearly twice as high before crashing down hard to the ring, too beat to answer the ten-count.  
  
It wouldn't be long now. Ryu pivoted on one leg to turn and face the Kyokugen corner once Takuma had vacated the ring. Ryo was left, and this match would indeed go right down to the wire. Regardless of the outcome, the winning team would have a greater task at hand with their next opponents, the Jankenpo clan.  
  
But they would have to cross that bridge when they came to it. Right now, they had each other to worry about.  
  
Ryo approached Ryu with a hard look on his face, and the two met in the center of the ring, eye-to-eye with one another. The crowd was on the edge of its collective seat as these two confronted one another in the ring.  
  
RYU: You've come to pick up the pieces, have you?  
  
RYO: After I break you into pieces, that is.  
  
RYU: Let me guess...you're going to avenge your father's loss, right?  
  
Their stares at one another were unyielding, unblinking. Then suddenly, they both leapt backwards from each other - textbook backflips, each landing in their respective fighting stances. Ryu dashed inward, only to be greeted by Ryo jumping into the air and spiking a Ko'ou Ken right in the Shotokan warrior's face. Ryu staggered backward, hands on his face, feeling a slight singing on his eyebrows. He was quick to retaliate, and as Ryo landed, quickly went into the Hurricane Kick. Ryu's foot slammed into the Kyokugen prodigy's head, sending him spiraling off to the side. He got back to his feet and reengaged fighting.  
  
Ryo was quick to get on the attack again, leaping at Ryu with a hard chop that Ryu just barely got out of the way of. The two exchanged more attacks, but the fight didn't seem to tip in either favor. Each fighter was giving it their all, as though THIS were the final battle in the competition, not caring if the Jankenpo or whatever the hell they were didn't exist.  
  
=====  
  
SAKURA: Come on, Sensei...  
  
SEAN: YOU GOT THIS, B!  
  
As his and Ryu's disciples shouted their encouragement, Ken was not moving, not saying a word. He was too concerned about his friend's performance, though on the outside, he appeared as stern and unyielding as Ryu normally does.  
  
=====  
  
TAKUMA: END THIS, RYO!  
  
ROBERT: YOU BETER NOT LET THAT CHARLATAN GET THE BEST OF YOU!  
  
Now everyone was coming undone as Ryo and Ryu continued the fight. Even those who were long eliminated from the tournament were just as anxious to see the outcome as the fighters' teammates. It would all come down to...  
  
RYO: HA'OH...SHO KO'OU KEN!  
  
RYU: SHINKUU...HADOUKEN!  
  
The red wall of fire hurled by Ryo was met with the truck tire-sized blue-white fireball thrown by Ryu, the two colliding with a thunderous explosion. The battle had taken its toll on the fighters - being in close proximity to such a big blast didn't help, either - and they were both hunched forward slightly, breathing heavily. The world held its breath as it waited for the next move.  
  
Ryo and Ryu pitched forward and collapsed to the ground.  
  
The crowd cheered wildly as others shouted encouragement to the tired fighters. Meanwhile, the referee had started the ten-count, the count reaching 3 before either of the two fighters attempted to get to their feet.  
  
Ryo stirred first, followed by Ryu crawling forth a few feet, trying to bring his legs underneath of him. The count was at 6 and Ryu was on his knees, sucking in air. If a fighter couldn't get off his or her knees by the count of 10, they were disqualified. As the count wound down, Ryo was about to stand up tall as the count hit 9...  
  
...only to have a desperate Ryu sweep Ryo's near foot, causing him to make him lose balance and fall hard on his back. Using the momentum from the trip, Ryu brought himself up. Takuma nearly shit a brick as he witnessed the site from his corner.  
  
ANN.: THIS BATTLE IS OVER! THE WINNERS ARE TEAM SHOTOKAN!  
  
Ryu was groggy as the crowd cheered on the Shotokan advancement. While his teammates cheered, Takuma was slamming his head into the side of the ring, angry and saddened at the same time.  
TIME: Simultaneously  
LOCATION: Sponsors' Suite  
URIEN: Is it time?  
  
Now that the last semifinal bout was over, the sponsors had agreed to make their presence known at this time. Urien and Yamazaki had been eager to smash some heads in but had to be held back until the appointed time.  
  
GEESE: Yes. Now it is time.  
  
GILL: Go. Have fun. Destroy as many of them as you choose.  
  
With sadistic smiles on their faces, Urien and Yamazaki exited the suite. 


	26. Reprisal

First off, before I get to the story, let me apologize to all my loyal readers (minus those who have previously been ailenated) for my long hiatus. There've been a number of factors that contributed to my severe lack of updates, which include - but are not limited to - school, work, martial arts training, and general laziness and lack of motivation. Don't worry, though. I will return to school by the end of August, early September, and ideally, I can truly return to writing full time.  
  
Thanks for your patience. Now, on with the show.  
  
P.S. I'm sorry if some of you see this as a huge letdown.  
  
=====  
  
TIME: Five minutes later  
  
LOCATION: Down at the ring  
  
=====  
  
Urien and Yamazaki shielded their eyes as the light at the end of the tunnel took them by surprise. The tunnel was dimly lit and even for the demigod, it was a bit tough to get used to the light. For the most part, the people were anticipating what was to be an incredible championship round, unaware of the insidious plot set up by the hosts.  
  
URIEN: Ready for this?  
  
YAMAZAKI: Heh heh heh...(drooling) it would take an act of God to peel me off these pitiful souls.  
  
URIEN: I'll...hold you to that.  
  
The depraved duo emerged at ringside, and their presence eventually drew the attention of first the fighters at ringside, then the audience...and eventually, the world. Confused commotion from the spectators grew into silence as Urien and Yamazaki strode to the center of the ring, Yamazaki holding a microphone. They waited until it grew to relative quiet before speaking...  
  
=====  
  
TERRY: Wait a second...what's that maniac doing here?  
  
MAI: Yamazaki? I...I -  
  
JOE: I thought he was dead! Wasn't he?  
  
=====  
  
Though Urien was in his "disguised" form - i.e. dirty blond hair and about half a foot shorter than when not disguised - and wearing a gray Armani with a mustard yellow necktie, one member of the audience picked him out right away.  
  
ALEX: (thinking) Urien? Impossible...I defeated him myself! I left him crumpled up like a piece of tin foil! What's he doing here? *gasp* If Urien is here...then who else from Utopia is here? It better not be...  
  
=====  
  
Yamazaki spoke so loudly he practically screamed into the microphone. Feedback from the mic hurt the crowd's ears just as much as his voice.  
  
YAMAZAKI: GREETINGS, TOKYO! (sinister laughter) Tell me, are you all enjoying the show?!  
  
An enthusiastic, albeit confused pop came from the audience. Many fighters still looked on, confused.  
  
YAMAZAKI: Yes, it's goad to see everyone enjoying themselves in what our sponsors have billed as the WORLD'S GREATEST TOURNAMENT! But at this time we here want you to FORGET this wholesome display of martial arts competition and WAKE UP TO THE FUTURE!!!  
  
A few gasps and shouts accompanied shocked silence.  
  
YAMAZAKI: Well then, it would seem as though our little secret is out, so what I'm gonna do is turn it over to my associate here so he can give you the low down. Take it, Urien!  
  
He thrust his arm out, slamming the mic into Urien's chest. He didn't flinch at the contact or the feedback, and slowly, methodically took the mic from the assassin. He laughed evilly, low enough to be heard just by Yamazaki...if it weren't for the microphone affixed to his hand.  
  
URIEN: Thank you. Now then...each and every participant in this tournament has been offered a chance to be part of the most powerful warrior nation in history! Though, you most likely did not know that in the least. But of course, we can't just let any Joe Satan sign up and call themselves warriors.  
  
He snickered at that last comment, looking out the corner of his eye and seeing Mr. Satan in a mixed state of panic, anger and fear over Urien's last comment.  
  
URIEN: We are interested in only the strongest, fastest, and most ruthless fighters the world has to offer! And how do we decide who makes the cut and who gets tossed to the side like the trash that they are? Simple. We're going to personally work our way through the fighters and weed out the weaklings.  
  
Many participants rabbled amongst themselves regarding this new revelation, and very few took kindly to it. Among the fervent denials and insults shouted his way, one of them - he wasn't sure exactly - shouted "Not interested!".  
  
URIEN: Well, it's not a matter of interest so much that it's a matter -  
  
YAMAZAKI: (grabbing the microphone) WE'RE NOT GIVING YOU A CHOICE! HAAA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Urien freed his hand from Yamazaki's (comparatively) pitiful grasp, and gave him an annoyed glare. His feverish smile and drooling disappeared at this, upset with his colleague's complete lack of a sense of humor.  
  
URIEN: Who would like to go first?  
  
What Urien meant by "we", he meant "Yamazaki", because for roughly ten minutes, the Yakuza assassin merrily dispatched anyone who stepped up. Sure, Urien did get a few kicks in, but only when it was in a taunting fasion as a random fighter lay beaten and unable to stand. Though he let the Orochi-fueled sociopathic assassin do most of the work, he took a profound interest in beating the everloving daylights out of "Saikyo master" Dan Hibiki and his "pupil", Blanka. Hibiki's pathetic moves irritated the demigod and Blanka's electricity only seemed to fuel his rage.  
  
Yamazaki, on the other hand, took some sort of sick pleasure in wailing on some of the Street Fighters. Making them scream and thrash about in pain was fun, but to him, it was a bit of a disappointment. How powerful are these "world warriors" supposed to be? Sure the first few fights he picked with various Street Fighters were challenging, but that was BEFORE the Orochi blood gradually took over his thoughts and actions.  
  
More than one-third of the fighters were taken out of commission before the few Sailor Soldiers in attendance decided to step in. Sailor Jupiter was the first, but she ended up being wasted by Yamazaki and his surprising display of power and speed. Even worse, the lightning-powered attacks Jupiter kept slinging did little more than drive him even more mad. Currently, the Yakuza assassin was in a dangerous battle with the Time Guardian, Sailor Pluto  
  
PLUTO: PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!!!  
  
Pluto did a full 360-degree spin before firing a purple ball of magical energy from the end of her Garnet Rod. Yamazaki charged forward, foaming at the mouth, and brought his right hand up out of his pocket, ablaze with Orochi energy. He punched at the attack, batting it away, but not without its toll on him. He slowed down some, but still kept up his charge, his other arm unleashing a Serpent Slash that Pluto just barely avoided. She kept her feet, and restarted her attack. A few strides quickly closed the distance between her and Yamazaki, and she decided to let her staff do the talking.  
  
What Yamazaki didn't know was Pluto was using a watered-down form of her time magic to assist her in this exchange. Using it to completely stop time like she did in her fight against Krillin was something she was forbidden to do; chances are the fates would have some kind of punishment for her later. Plus, using it a second time in such fashion would be career suicide, and she knew it. Her trick was to slow down time in this plane of existance ever so slightly--just enough to throw off her opponent. Ideally, Yamazaki couldn't defend the onslaught in time (no pun intended). But that wasn't the case.  
  
Yamazaki, now completely overtaken by Orochi, managed to deflect every single timeshifted attack Sailor Pluto threw at him, much to Pluto's chagrin. The last overhead strike was blocked almost casually by his forearm. Her eyes grew wide in shock as her mouth hung open.  
  
YAMAZAKI: Hee hee hee...nice try.  
  
Suddenly, Yamazaki leapt upward, nailing Pluto right in the chin with a wicked knee lift. As she was prone in midair, he slammed his fist down into her gut and kept running as he landed, grinding her into the ring. He ended with a fierce uppercut, flinging her out of the ring like she weighed nothing.  
  
Reenie and her friends rushed to her side, worried for the safety of Reenie's mentor and the future king's chief advisor. Despite her pain, when she looked at the distraught face of Neo-Sailor Moon, she managed a small smile.  
  
REENIE: Puu! Oh no, are you all right?  
  
PLUTO: Don...don't worry...about me...Sm-Small Lady. I'll be...fine.  
  
She couldn't say anymore, as her body convulsed in pain, her eyes shutting tightly. Sorrow the Princess felt was quickly replaced with anger...anger that gave the girl new resolve.  
  
REENIE: That's it. I'm going in! I'm gonna mop the ring with that freak! For Pluto's sake, and for Jupiter's, too!  
  
She stormed up to the ring, her doubtful friends hot on her heels. Sure, her heart was in the right place, but given Yamazaki's previous rampaging, they wondered just where her head was.  
  
GOHAN: Um, Reenie, are you sure about -  
  
REENIE: (shoving) Back off, Gohan! I don't need you to babysit me on this one?  
  
ASH, GOHAN & HOTARU: (thinking) Babysitting?  
  
GOHAN: Reenie, I just don't want you to get hurt!  
  
REENIE: I'll be fine...  
  
She stepped up to the ring, but not before throwing a glance over her shoulder at them.  
  
REENIE: ...and I don't want any of you interfering! Got it?!  
  
The other three kids took a step back, suddenly fearful of Reenie's wrath. In their minds, they could picture her towering over the lot of them, fire in her eyes and a blazing inferno burning behind her, the three tiny kids with huge sweatdrops on the backs of their heads. It wasn't a pleasnt image, and they wisely decided to listen to her.  
  
Yamazaki, in the meanwhile, was very much on edge, his head moving around frantically for his next victim. He got it, in the form of the young leader of the Sailor Solders, and the future princess of Crystal Tokyo. It didn't take the strongest fighter to note the obvious and flat-out grotesque mismatch here. Every advantage imaginable, Yamazaki possessed. Every advantage except possibly one--purpose. Reenie was fighting to stand up for her defeated friends and to stop this maniac's rampage. Yamazaki was fighting because...well, he's a sociopathic assassin whose actions are periodically out of his control due to being one of the four Earthly Kings of Orochi.  
  
YAMAZAKI: What? (cackle) You expect a little whelp like this to save the lot of you? I think not!  
  
REENIE: I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my friends, you madman!  
  
YAMAZAKI: Big words from such a little girl...  
  
Yamazaki flashed a wicked smile at the girl, while brandishing his nearly two foot long dagger in his left hand. He slowly brought his right hand out of his pants pocket, beckoning Reenie to make a move. His wicked smile grew.  
  
Reenie could practically FEEL the hatred eminating off this madman, the same Goku or one of his martial arts friends could feel the ki of anyone else...including her fellow Sailor Soldiers. Normally, it would've chilled her to her very core. But with Lita and Trista thoroughly beaten on the outside of the ring, Reenie was not about to let fear compromise her efforts.  
  
She got a good running start and yelled at the top of her lungs as she charged Yamazaki. She closed the last quarter of the distance between them with a long leap, her Pink Heart Wand drawn back at the ready. She was too aggravated to notice Yamazaki slash at her with his knife as she slammed the butt of her wand into his forehead. She landed in a roll a few yards off, looking back at her opponent and noticing a gash in his forehead where her wand hit.  
  
YAMAZAKI: Impressive!  
  
Reenie stood up, but suddenly lurched to one side as she felt a huge pain in her side. She brought her hand to the area in question, and was shocked. Blood was dripping out of a deep cut on her right side, a long tear in part of her outfit.  
  
Seeing her foe unfazed - and apparently angrier - Reenie desperately threw together another attack.  
  
REENIE: PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!  
  
A stream of pink wire-frame hearts shot out of the pink heart-shaped jewel on her wand, pelting Yamazaki's face repeatedly. Unlike Zangief, this did not slow him down in the least. Hesitating only slightly, his arm snapped out at Reenie's feet (Reenie still being a good few yards off), his fist slamming into her shin. The sudden surprise attack knocked Reenie for a loop, sending her flipping into the air, landing harshly on her back.  
  
Yamazaki tried that same move again as Reenie got up, only to slash at a cloud of pink smoke. He had seen this technique before, and quickly spun around, anticipating her apppearance. He guessed right, and Yamazaki used his Serpent Slash technique again on the young lady. Before she could recover from using her evasion technique, she caught the blow right in the face, knocking her inside out. Despite the pain and the blood loss, she gradually got back to her feet.  
  
=====  
  
Whether she was aware of it or not, the crowd was starting to side with Reenie more and more. It wasn't so much as they loved her, it was that they hated Yamazaki. Reenie probably did't mean for it to happen, but pretty much everyone in the arena hated the assassin for picking on - what they saw as - a young, now defenseless little girl. Sadly, the boos and occasional chucking of garbage didn't dampen Yamazaki's spirits, but only made him want to hurt Reenie more.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan watched the beating take place with increasing anger and hatred. Even though Reenie told them to stay put and let her handle it, this was going way too far. Gohan couldn't stand by and watch his friend get the shit kicked out of her, no matter what the context...or restrictions. He watched the display take place with gritted teeth and clenched fists, shaking in anger.  
  
ASH: Whoa. Hold on, bro. You heard what she said...she wants you to stay put.  
  
GOHAN: Not if this keeps up, little bro! I mean, look at her! If I don't step in, she could REALLY get hurt!  
  
Gohan's ki built up in a hurry, creating a tornado-like air current around his body.  
  
GOKU: Gohan...!  
  
Gohan stopped powering up and looked over at his father, who glared at him sternly.  
  
GOKU: Control yourself, son.  
  
GOHAN: (thinking) Control yourself...ha! You try staying still if Mom were out there instead of Reenie...  
  
=====  
  
Of course, Yamazaki only grew more twisted and manaical. He was having a good old time tormenting his prey, picking apart the helpless Neo-Sailor Moon, who was barely able to stand on her own two feet. He seemed to take some sort of sick pleasure in his victims' pain, and loved to watch people suffer.  
  
REENIE: This...can't...be...(taking aim with her wand) happening...  
  
Gathering her remaining strength and focusing it into her wand, attempted to blast Yamazaki with it. The feat was nothing similar to the large, shotgun-like blast she unleashed against Zangief earlier in the competition, but unlike then, it wouldn't be nearly as powerful as now. Yamazaki brought his long leg up over his head, and slammed it down on Reenie's hand, breaking her wrist and knocking the wand out of her hand. She fell back on the hard, concrete ring, clutching her wrist with her eyes shut. All of the charge that went into the rod was lost, getting dispersed into the air.  
  
But Yamazaki wasn't finished yet.  
  
Grinning wildly, his eyes growing wide with insanity, his arms suddenly started moving at a fantastic pace. There were only two arms, but they moved at such a blinding, fantastic speed it looked like there were eight of them...and they were all relentlessly pounding on Reenie's prone body. Reenie's screams of agony were barely audible over Yamazaki's manaical laughter.  
  
=====  
  
GOHAN: (fuming) THAT'S IT!  
  
The boy's patience had broke. Enraged, he screamed out in rage, his hair turning blond and his eyes shifting from black to green. As if the fighters that noticed Gohan's outburst weren't already shocked, his sudden transformation really surprised them.  
  
But nothing could prepare them for what happened next.  
  
GOHAN: STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!  
  
Gohan took off like a golden bullet for the ring, rage fueling his actions. He flew at Yamazaki, who had not relented once in his assault on Reenie. He was so concerned with the beatdown he was dealing out that he didn't notice Gohan flying at him until his fist spun his head almost completely around.  
  
Amongst a rain of fists and feet and a torrent of insults, Yamazaki quickly found himself overpowered, and like Reenie, completely defenseless. Unlike Yamazaki, who took his time picking Reenie to pieces, Gohan didn't waste a single breath laying into the Yakuza assassin, beating him senseless, bouncing his prone form around like a pinball. Gohan was absolutely enraged, showing Yamazaki just as much mercy as he showed Reenie.  
  
Gohan failed to notice it, but sometime during his thrashing, Yamazaki had passed out. Even if he did realize it, Gohan wouldn't have cared. He was too concerned with beating Yamazaki within an inch of his life.  
  
He would've beaten to death if given the chance, but it would soon be taken from him. Goku had seen enough of Gohan's outburst - or temper tantrum, depending on how one looked at it - Goku suddenly appeared behind Gohan and slammed him to the ground outside the ring with a double axe handle smash. As he crashed to the ground, he realized his father had laid himout. Gohan was distracted only a second before going back to his task. However, Goku had other plans.  
  
Goku suddenly appeared behind him, latching his arms around his son, restraining the struggling boy in his arms.  
  
GOKU: What's the matter with you?! HUH?! What's wrong with you?!  
  
GOHAN: You saw what happened, didn't you?! He would've killed her if it weren't for me! LET GO OF ME, DAD!  
  
=====  
  
HOTARU: Reenie...!  
  
ASH: Come on, let's get her outta here.  
  
Hotaru, Ash and Trista (after taking a Senzu bean, the only one Krillin had on him) got Reenie out of the ring as Gohan waylayed Yamazaki. She had since been taken down to the trainer's room to be taken care of. In the meantime, Yamazaki's broken, semi-conscious body lay in the ring, completely ignored by everyone else.  
  
Except Urien.  
  
Urien was just as surprised at the fighting display the boy had put on, but that surprise was quickly dispelled by more important matters. Said matters involved Urien's flagrant failure and incompetence. He sternly walked over to the twitching, half-dead Yamazaki, and looked down at him with a hard scowl. Yamazaki's vision cleared up enough to see Urien standing above him. He clamed his heavy, metal hand down on the top of his head, sitting him up straight.  
  
URIEN: Pitiful scum.  
  
With a quick flick of his wrist, and snapped Yamazaki's neck like a brittle twig. Effortlessly, he lobbed his dead body outside the ring, not caring where it landed.  
  
Ash and Hotaru had lagged behind the rest of their clique, and it was because of Urien's actions. Yamazaki's corpse nearly landed on Hotaru, and she let out an appalled gasp at the site. His lifeless eyes scared the wits out of the fragile child, and she instinctivley turned and buried her head in Ash's gi top. He looked down at her for a moment, then looked back at the ring. Urien was staring down at Yamazaki's body, his attention slowly drawn to the boy and the girl.... 


End file.
